Crush In Rush
by ByunYeol
Summary: [END] Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan. [Remake story by Santhy Agatha, ChanBaek GS]
1. Prolog

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

 **Prolog**

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan peralatan kerjanya, dan memutar kursinya ke arah jendela. Dia merenung menatap pemandangan di bawah sana, dari kamar penthousenya yang terletak di lantai paling tinggi gedung itu, mobil-mobil di bawah hanyalah tampak bagaikan titik-titik berwarna-warni yang bergerak lalu lalang.

Pemandangan yang tidak menarik.

Chanyeol membunuh rokoknya di asbak dan mendengus, hidup sungguh membosankan. Dia memang bisa dikatakan lelaki yang sangat beruntung. Di usia yang mendekati tiga puluh tahun, Chanyeol bisa dikatakan sudah mencapai puncak kehidupannya, sebagai seorang arsitek jenius, dia tidak perlu mencari pendapatan, semua orang berlomba-lomba untuk menggunakan jasanya, bisa dikatakan dia hanya tinggal duduk dan uang datang kepadanya. Yah, dan yang lain-lain kemudian mengikuti datang kepadanya karena dia punya uang.

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil jaketnya, dia memutuskan akan keluar dan mencari secangkir kopi di kedai yang buka hingga tengah malam. Insomnia ini seolah sudah menjadi sahabatnya, dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah duduk merenung dalam kesendiriannya.

Begitu turun dari lift di lantai paling bawah, Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya di lobby, penjaga pintu di depan tersenyum kepadanya, dia sudah biasa melihat Chanyeol keluar tengah malam, berjalan kaki menuju cafe terdekat dan baru pulang hingga menjelang pagi.

Dengan langkah tenang, sambil menyulut kembali rokoknya untuk melawan udara dingin yang langsung menyergapnya, Chanyeol menuju ke cafe di ujung jalan yang selalu menjadi tempat nikmatnya untuk merenung dan menyesap secangkir kopi yang harum dan lezat, dia memilih tempat duduk favoritnya, di pojok yang sedikit tersembunyi, membuatnya leluasa duduk dan berpikir sepanjang malam sambil menyesap kopinya. Seorang pelayan yang sudah sangat familiar dengan kedatangannya langsung mendekatinya dan menawarkan buku menu, meskipun dia sudah tahu apa yang akan dipesan oleh Chanyeol, secangkir espresso yang kental dan menguarkan aroma kopi yang tajam. Chanyeol akan memesan setidaknya tiga cangkir sampai menjelang dia meninggalkan cafe itu ketika dini hari.

Lalu dia melihat perempuan itu, sedang membersihkan sebuah meja berminyak sisa pengunjung sebelumnya. Chanyeol selama ini sering melihat perempuan mungil itu mengambil shift malamnya sebagai pelayan cafe ini, sepertinya dia khusus di bagian bersih-bersih mengingat sebagian besar pekerjaannya adalah membersihkan segala sesuatunya, piring kotor, meja, bahkan mengepel lantai. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengernyit, seberapa sulitkah hidup perempuan itu sampai dia mengerjakan pekerjaan berat macam ini di shift malam pula? Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah merasakan hidup berkekurangan, karena itulah dia merasa tidak bisa memahami apa yang terpampang di depannya.

Perempuan itu sangat mungil, jemarinya kelihatan rapuh untuk bekerja sekeras itu, dan tiba-tiba saja pikiran Chanyeol berkelana ke masa lalunya, kepada tubuh mungil yang dulu pernah ada di pelukannya, yang sekarang sudah tidak bisa lagi digapainya. Benaknya menggelap dalam kemuraman, bayangan masa lalu itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin dilupakannya sekarang.

Perhatiannya teralih lagi ketika melihat perempuan itu membawa begitu banyak piring dan gelas dalam satu nampan, lengan kecilnya tampak rapuh, membuatnya sedikit oleng dan terhuyung-huyung. Chanyeol berdecak tak senang, menyadari bahwa pelayan lain, yang notabene laki-laki, tidak ada satupun yang bergerak untuk membantu perempuan ini.

Dengan jengkel dia berdiri, dan kemudian dengan gerakan mulus dan tegas, mengambil nampan itu dari tangan si perempuan.

"Kau akan menjatuhkan dan memecahkan semua piring dan gelas ini kalau kau membawanya sekaligus seperti itu." Chanyeol bergumam dingin, menatap ke bawah, ke arah perempuan itu yang mendongak menatapnya sambil ternganga kaget.

Seorang pelayan pria yang melihat kejadian itu langsung tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri, melemparkan tatapan marah kepada si perempuan, lalu mengambil nampan yang penuh itu dari tangan Chanyeol sambil meminta maaf,

"Maafkan pelayan kami Tuan, merepotkan anda.'

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan mencemooh ke arah pelayan pria itu, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya tidak berkata apapun. Dia menatap perempuan mungil yang menatapnya dengan gugup itu,

"Terima kasih." suara perempuan itu terdengar pelan dan takut-takut, seketika membangkitkan perasaan asing dalam benak Chanyeol.

"Tidak masalah." gumamnya parau, lalu membalikkan badan dan kembali ke kursinya, Dia merasakan perempuan mungil itu masih menatapnya sebelum kemudian terbirit-birit masuk ke bagian belakang cafe.

Chanyeol duduk lagi dan menyesap espressonya, merenung.

Malam ini terasa begitu panjang setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan tas ranselnya dan membanting tubuhnya di ranjang kecil itu dengan lelah. Jam tujuh pagi dan dia baru sampai di rumah setelah menyelesaikan shift malamnya di cafe tempatnya bekerja. Hidup memang keras terhadapnya, sebatang kara di dunia ini, dia harus berjuang sendirian bahkan hanya untuk bisa makan setiap harinya.

Baekhyun dibesarkan di panti asuhan selama tujuh belas tahun lamanya, hingga kemudian ketika penjaga asrama panti, seorang laki-laki tua yang mesum menyadari kecantikan di balik tubuhnya yang mulai bertumbuh, Baekhyun merasakan dorongan kuat untuk pergi dari panti itu. Sampai akhirnya, sang penjaga panti berusaha berbuat tidak senonoh kepadanya, dengan menjebaknya masuk di ruang kerjanya yang sepi di siang hari.

Untunglah sebelum penjaga panti itu sempat berbuat yang tidak-tidak kepadanya, orang-orang yang datang, membuat penjaga panti itu melepaskannya sambil mengancamnya untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada siapa-siapa karena kalau Baekhyun berani mengadu pun, tidak ada yang akan percaya kepadanya.

Penjaga panti itu terkenal sangat baik dan sayang anak-anak, semua orang percaya dan menyukainya, sedangkan Baekhyun waktu itu hanyalah remaja tujuh belas tahun yang ketakutan, apalah dayanya?

Sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun selalu didera rasa takut dan was-was, dan kemudian dia memutuskan lebih baik dia meninggalkan panti itu. Suatu malam dengan berbekal baju seadanya, ijazah SMU dan sedikit uang tabungan dari kerja part timenya di kantin sekolah, Baekhyun melarikan diri dari panti itu, tidak menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Baekhyun berpikir bahwa hidup akan lebih bersahabat di luar panti untuknya, nyatanya tidak. Baekhyun harus berjuang keras di awal-awal pelariannya, ternyata mencari pekerjaan tidak semudah itu, pada awalnya, Baekhyun diterima bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring di sebuah cafe, dengan gaji tiga ribu won perhari. Sisa uang tabungannya dipakainya untuk menyewa kamar yang sangat kecil berukuran satu kali dua meter untuk tempatnya bernaung setiap malam.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan mengandalkan pekerjaannya sebagai tukang cuci piring, uang itu hanya cukup untuk makan, sedangkan di akhir bulan, Baekhyun harus mempunyai uang untuk membayar sewa kamarnya, ditambah dengan kebutuhan lain-lain yang harus dipikirkannya.

Ijazah SMUnya ternyata tidak memberikannya keberuntungan karena banyak peminat pekerjaan dengan jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi dengan standar gaji yang sama yang menjadi saingannya dalam memperebutkan peluang pekerjaan.

Jadi Baekhyun mencoba bertahan, siang dia bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring, malamnya dia bekerja lagi di sebuah cafe 24jam menjadi tukang bersih-bersih. Untunglah pada akhirnya rumah makan yang mempekerjakannya menaikkannya menjadi waitress dengan gaji yang lebih memadai, sehingga Baekhyun tidak perlu bekerja dobel lagi. Baekhyun melepaskan pekerjaan malamnya sebagai tukang bersih-bersih restoran dan mengambil pekerjaan sebagai waitress shift malam di cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Pekerjaan sebagai waitress shift malam cukup melelahkan, karena tamu cafe kebanyakan datang di malam hari, juga tidak ada pembedaan gender pekerja, sehingga Baekhyun harus mampu melakukan pekerjaan yang biasa dipegang oleh waitres laki-laki, karena itulah dia selalu pulang bekerja dengan keadaan remuk redam. Tetapi walaupun begitu, setidaknya dia tidak perlu melakukan dobel pekerjaan dan tidak perlu cemas memikirkan uang sewa kamarnya.

Baekhyun mendesah dan menatap langit-langit kamar sempitnya yang menguning. Sekarang usianya sudah delapan belas tahun, dan selama itulah Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia tidak punya siapa-siapa.

Adakah orang lain yang dilahirkan untuk sendirian seperti dirinya? Baekhyun meringis pedih. Kadangkala dia sering melihat keluarga yang datang untuk makan bersama di cafe, tampak bahagia bersama, terikat satu sama lain.

Perasaan iri yang pedihpun akan langsung menyeruak di dadanya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga? Dan kepedihannya akan makin dalam ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk merasakannya.

Tidak sekarang, tidak juga nanti.

Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada ibu yang memeluknya dan memberikan nasehat-nasehat keibuan kepadanya, tidak ada ayah yang menjaganya sebagai anak perempuan tersayang. Semua kebahagiaan itu adalah milik orang lain, bukan miliknya.

Dengan pedih Baekhyun bergelung di atas ranjang, seperti posisi janin yang baru lahir. Mencoba menenggelamkan pikiran-pikiran menyedihkan yang selalu mengganggunya.

Setidaknya dia masih bisa hidup, bernafas dan menghirup udara pagi dengan tubuh dan jiwa yang sehat. Itu adalah anugerah yang harus selalu disyukurinya.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Baekhyun mencoba tidur, melemaskan urat-uratnya yang pegal, mempersiapkan untuk masuk bekerja lagi malam nanti.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Ok. Lanjuut atau gak nih??

Buat reader-nim, tenang aja Ff **Love Story Of Baekhyun** bakal tetap aku selesaikan kok :) meskipun updatenya bakal sedikit lama soalnya bentar lagi udah mau tamat.

Jangan lupa REVIEW ya :)

 **-ByunYeol-**


	2. 제 01 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 01 화**

.

.

Baekhyun terlambat datang bekerja!

Dengan napas terengah Baekhyun setengah berlari menuruni bus kota itu sambil menyumpah-nyumpah mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terasa begitu lelah, Baekhyun pasti tidak akan memutuskan tidur lagi siang tadi. Dia berpikir hanya tidur satu jam saja karena rasa mengantuk menderanya begitu kuat. Tetapi bodohnya dia lupa menyalakan alarm.

Ketika terbangun, matahari sudah menyembunyikan diri di balik cakrawala, membiarkan bulan menggantikan tugasnya. Baekhyun terlambat bekerja hampir satu jam.

Sambil mengerutkan keningnya cemas, Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sang manager cafe kepadanya. Manager cafe itu tidak pernah menyukainya, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena Baekhyun bertubuh kecil dan dianggapnya lemah, sama sekali tidak bisa membantu jika ada pekerjaan berat. Selama ini dia selalu mencari-cari kesalahan Baekhyun, mencoba membuktikan bahwa seorang perempuan tidak cocok bekerja shift malam di sebuah cafe.

Napasnya makin terengah karena berlari makin kencang, jarak dari halte bus ke cafe memang biasanya dia tempuh sambil berjalan kaki ketika waktunya panjang, tetapi sekarang dia harus sesegera mungkin tiba di cafe itu.

Setengah melompat Baekhyun terburu-buru menyeberangi jalan itu, tempat cafe itu terletak diseberangnya, sampai suara rem yang berdecit kencang dekat sekali dengannya membuatnya memejamkan mata, kaget dan panik.

 _Aku akan mati..._

Desahnya di detik-detik terakhir, tetapi ketika dia tetap memejamkan matanya, tidak terjadi apapapun. Tidak ada rasa sakit di badannya, dan bahkan dia tidak terguling jatuh tertabrak entah apapun itu. Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun membuka matanya,

Kumpulan orang berkerumun melihatnya. Baekhyun mengernyit, orang-orang memang selalu tertarik dengan kecelakaan, dan berkerumun. Dia menatap ke samping tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah mobil warna hitam, dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya, tampaknya mobil itu di rem tepat pada waktunya sehingga tidak menyentuhnya meskipun hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tubuhnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka, dan seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata hitam turun dari balik kemudi. Lelaki itu cemberut, dan ketika dia membuka kacamatanya, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sama yang membantunya semalam, salah satu pelanggan tetap cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Dimana otakmu sehingga menyeberang terburu-buru seperti itu dan melupakan keselamatan dirimu?" Dahinya mengernyit, "Oh jangan lupa, keselamatan diriku juga, aku bisa saja membanting stir dan menabrak trotoar tadi kalau aku tidak bisa mengerem tepat pada waktunya."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, malu dan gugup dimarahi di depan banyak orang begitu, meskipun banyak orang-orang yang berkerumun memutuskan pergi ketika menyadari bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan aku." Baekhyun bergumam lemah, sedikit gemetar tak tahan dengan tatapan tajam lelaki itu.

"Kau terluka?" tanya lelaki itu cepat, matanya menelusuri seluruh tubuh mungil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah." Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Lain kali hati-hati!" dengan ucapan penutup yang sinis itu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki mobilnya kembali, la melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mundur kembali ke trotoar sambil menatap mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkannya hingga tertelan keramaian jalan raya.

Baekhyun menyeberang lagi, kali ini memutuskan untuk berhati-hati supaya kejadian mengerikan dan memalukan tadi tidak terulang kepadanya, lagipula dia sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Baekhyun berdecak, manager cafenya akan berpesta pora dengan kesalahannya ini.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun memasuki pintu belakang cafe itu, dia langsung berhadapan dengan Minho, salah satu pelayan pria di cafe, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Baekhyun datang,

"Kami kira kau tidak datang hari ini." gumamnya dalam senyuman, Minho memang termasuk salah satu pelayan cafe yang baik kepadanya, sementara pelayan yang Iain bersikap datar dan tak peduli, "Mr. Kim sudah mengomel-ngomel dari tadi."

Baekhyun melongok ke balik punggung Minho, mencari-cari sosok Mr. Kim, Manager cafe yang galak itu. Minho tergelak melihat tingkah Baekhyun,

"Dia tidak ada, dia sedang di depan. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bekerja, berharap saja dia sudah lupa akan kemarahannya." Lelaki itu menepuk punggung mungil Baekhyun, memberi semangat, lalu melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun segera merangkapi kemejanya dengan baju pelayan, mengikat rambutnya dan kemudian melangkah dengan hati-hati ke depan. Dia sedikit mengintip dan berdebar ketika mendapati Mr. Kim sedang berdiri di dekat meja kasir, sambil menghela napas panjang Baekhyun melangkah keluar.

 _Ya sudahlah... apa yang terjadi, terjadilah..._

Baru beberapa langkah saja, rupanya mata Mr. Kim yang awas sudah langsung menangkapnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dengan galak dan menghampiri Baekhyun,

"Kau pikir jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau baru menampakkan batang hidungmu heh?"

Baekhyun hampir saja terlompat mendengar bentakan Mr. Kim di belakangnya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dan menatap takut-takut,

"Maafkan pak... saya... saya kesiangan." Baekhyun sendiri merasa tak enak ketika mengucapkan alasan yang paling tidak bertanggungjawab itu.

Sementara seperti yang sudah diduganya, Mr. Kim malahan semakin marah mendengar alasannya,

"Kau pikir perusahaan ini milik ayahmu sehingga kau bisa seenaknya datang terlambat dengan alasan kesiangan? Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu di bagian pelayan cafe ini, kau harusnya tetap berada di bagian belakang menjadi pencuci piring!" Dan kemudian, Mr. Kim memberinya hukuman mencuci piring sendirian, seluruhnya tanpa bantuan dari siapapun.

.

Setelah selesai mencuci entah ratusan piring dan panci, wajan serta peralatan masak lain yang berukuran besar dan lengket, Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya dan menghela napas panjang.

Entah berapa jam dia berkutat dengan kegiatan itu, ditatapnya kedua telapak tangannya dan mengernyit, kulit telapak tangannya sudah keriput karena terus-terusan terkena air dan di beberapa sisi mulai terasa pedih akibat kontak terlalu intens dengan sabun cuci.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya masih banyak, dan dia harus semangat. Dia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk hidupnya, Yang harus dia lakukan adalah bekerja lebih giat sambil berusaha mencari jalan untuk menemukan kesempatan yang lebih baik.

.

.

.

Ketika melihat tulisan di layar ponselnya, Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. ltu telepon internasional, dari nomor yang sangat dikenalnya, pengacara ayahnya di London.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, pengacara ayahnya sudah berkali-kali meneleponnya, membujuknya supaya mau berkunjung ke London, mengunjungi ayahnya yang katanya kondisi kesehatannya semakin memburuk.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tertarik menemui ayahnya, lelaki itu dulu membuangnya dan ibunya hanya karena mereka dianggap tidak sederajat dengan darah biru yang mengaliri tubuh ayahnya, apalagi mengingat ibunya seorang asia yang hanyalah seorang murid pertukaran beasiswa di kampus anaknya.

Kesalahan masa muda. Begitu dulu komentar kakeknya. Chanyeol tidak mau menyebut lelaki itu sebagai kakeknya, dia hanyalah lelaki tua aristrokat yang sombong dan tidak punya hati. Lelaki tua itu, begitu mengetahui 'kelalaian' ayahnya yang menghamili gadis asia yang dianggapnya tidak sederajat, langsung mengirimkan ayahnya bersekolah ke Amerika, dan kemudian memberi uang kepada ibunya dan mengatur kepulangan ibunya dengan paksa ke Korea. Ironisnya, ibunya hanyalah seorang wanita muda yang tidak punya siapa-siapa di London yang bisa membantunya melawan ketidakadilan itu, hingga pada akhirnya dengan pasrah, membawa bayi dalam kandungannya pulang ke Korea.

Pada masa itu, di tempat tinggalnya, hamiI sebelum menikah merupakan aib tersendiri. Orangtua ibunya marah besar ketika ibunya pulang ke Korea dalam keadaaan hamil, dikeluarkan dari beasiswanya karena pengaruh kaIangan atas di London, dan mempermalukan keluarga.

Beruntunglah seorang lelaki, sahabat ibunya di masa lalu yang sangat menyayangi ibunya memutuskan untuk bertanggungjawab kepada ibunya. Lelaki itu kemudian menikahi ibunya, menyelamatkannya dari aib keluarga dan dengan tegar tetap menopang ibunya ketika banyak pandangan mencemooh ketika ibunya melahirkan Chanyeol, anak lelaki dengan rambut cokelat keemasan dan mata berwarna biru.

Chanyeol lebih mengakui Jinsung sebagai ayahnya, lelaki itu menyokong kehidupan ibunya, memperlakukan Chanyeol seperti anaknya sendiri, membiayai sekolahnya hingga menjadi arsitek yang sukses seperti sekarang. Sayangnya, sepertinya Tuhan terbiasa mengambil orang-orang berhati baik lebih cepat supaya bisa segera berada di sisinya. Lima tahun lalu, Jinsung dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, meninggalkan Chanyeol benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini.

Ya. Dia sendirian. Ayah kandungnya di London tidak masuk hitungan. Dua tahun yang lalu, nama Chanyeol sebagai arsitek jenius dimuat dalam sebuah artikel bisnis di London, kabar tentang dirinya sampai ke telinga ayah kandungnya yang saat ini sudah memegang kerajaan bisnis besar mewarisi kakeknya yang sudah meninggal, ternyata menyadari bahwa dia berhubungan dengan Chanyeol, sepertinya lelaki itu menyewa detektif swasta karena beberapa lama kemudian, pengacaranya menelepon Chanyeol, mengatakan bahwa ayah Chanyeol mengharapkan kedatangannya ke London,

Chanyeol meradang. Punya hak apa lelaki itu sehingga tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupannya dan memaksa Chanyeol menerimanya? Chanyeol sudah tentu tidak butuh ayahnya, dia lelaki yang sukses dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dan sama sekali tidak membutuhkan apapun dari ayahnya yang tidak bertanggungjawab kepadanya dan ibunya di masa lampau.

Tetapi ponselnya berdering terus. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana rupanya tidak mau menyerah, dia pasti menyadari keengganan Chanyeol, karena itulah dia terus menerus memaksa. Dengan jengkel Chanyeol mengangkat telephone itu.

"Ayah anda sekarat." Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh pengacara ayahnya dalam bahasa inggris berlogat kental ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengucapkan "halo".

Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara decakan tidak peduli bergumam dengan bahasa ayahnya, "Memang sudah saatnya."

Hening. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana mungkin sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa kejamnya Chanyeol kepada ayahnya. Dia lalu bergumam lagi tampaknya berusaha menyabarkan diri,

"Beliau tidak punya anak laki-laki, sementara itu warisan gelarnya harus diserahkan kepada anak laki-lakinya, kalau tidak warisan itu akan diambil oleh sepupu jauhnya. Ayah anda bersikeras untuk memberikan warisan gelar dan seluruh hartanya kepada anda."

"Aku tidak butuh gelar dan harta."

"Saya tahu itu." suara pengacara ayahnya melemah, "Yang perlu anda tahu, isteri ayah anda yang sekarang mempunyai dua orang anak perempuan yang dibawanya dari pernikahan sebelumnya, jadi anak itu selain perempuan, juga bukan merupakan darah daging ayah anda dan kalau anda mau tahu pendapat saya, lebih baik harta itu jatuh ke tangan anda daripada jatuh ke tangan nenek sihir itu. Dia akan menguras habis seluruh harta ayah anda begitu ada kesempatan, dan saya mohon kepada anda karena hanya anda lah satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga warisan ayah anda."

.

.

Chanyeol memandang berkas-berkas yang pernah dikirimkan oleh pengacara ayahnya kepadanya. Berkas itu berisi inventarisir mengenai seluruh harta yang dimiliki ayahnya, mencakup saham mayoritasnya di perusahaan miliknya juga beberapa properti seperti rumah dan tanah.

Chanyeol bisa saja mengabaikan itu semua dan menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang. Toh dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua orang itu. Kalau memang harta ayahnya akan jatuh ke tangan isterinya yang tamak, itu mungkin itu memang balasan yang setimpal untuk ayahnya.

Tetapi godaan untuk membalas dendam terasa begitu kuatnya. Ayahnya sekarang memohon agar dia mau menerima gelar dan warisannya, gelar yang dulu membuat dia dan ibunya ditendang dari kehidupan ayahnya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika membiarkan lelaki tua itu memohon-mohon kepadanya.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis. Otaknya berputar mencari cara, menemukan jalan membalas dendam yang paling menyakitkan untuk ayahnya dan keluarga angkatnya di London.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu datang lagi. Baekhyun mengintip dari balik tirai yang membatasi area dapur dengan bagian luar cafe. Lelaki itu tampak sangat misterius, selalu datang pada waktu dini hari, kadang hanya merokok dan menikmati secangkir kopi, kadang dia tampak sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, dan kemudian baru beranjak ketika pagi menjelang.

 _Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah tidur?_

"Mengintip apa?" tiba-tiba Minho muncul di belakangnya, ikut melirik dari balik tirai dan membuat Baekhyun kaget setengah mati, dia hampir terlompat dan kemudian menatap Minho dengan jengkel.

"Bisa tidak jangan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku?" gumam Baekhyun setengah marah setengah tersenyum. Karena Minho yang paling baik kepadanya di cafe ini, mereka cukup akrab untuk saling mengejek ataupun bercanda.

Minho terkekeh dan mengedipkan matanya, menatap ke arah lelaki penyendiri itu,

"Kau mengintip lelaki itu ya?" bisiknya menggoda, "Karena dia sangat tampan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia selalu duduk di situ sepanjang malam hingga pagi, apakah dia tidak tidur?"

Minho mencibirkan bibirnya, "Kalau dia tidak tampan pasti kau juga tidak tertarik."

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merah padam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lelaki itu memang sangat tampan, tetapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam dan kelam. Dan Baekhyun memahaminya, batinnya bertanya-tanya, apakah lelaki itu memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan seperti dirinya?

"Jangan hanya berdiri di situ! Bersihkan meja-meja kotor itu!"

Suara Mr. Kim yang galak mengagetkan Baekhyun dan Minho, mereka bergegas menuju area cafe dan melaksanakan tugas, menghindar dari semprotan lelaki pemarah itu.

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun membersihkan meja kotor yang terletak di sudut, dekat dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari laptopnya dan ada sinar di matanya ketika menatap Baekhyun.

"Kenapa perempuan sepertimu bekerja di shift malam seperti ini?" gumam Chanyeol dengan suara datar, menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambutnya. Mereka berada cukup dekat karena meja yang dibersihkan oleh Baekhyun ada di dekat meja tempat Chanyeol duduk, karena itu gumaman pelan Chanyeol bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang menelanjangi itu, dan dia tidak menduga lelaki itu akan menyapanya, dia memalingkan mukanya,

"Karena memang hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa aku lakukan."

Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya seluruhnya kepada Baekhyun, "Masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan perempuan sepertimu."

Apakah lelaki ini adalah jenis lelaki mesum yang menawarkan pekerjaan mesum kepada perempuan lugu seperti dirinya?

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan was-was, "Hanya pekerjaan ini yang mau menerima saya. Saya memang lulusan sebuah SMU di desa, Ketika pergi saya membawa ijazah SMU dan berharap untuk hidup yang lebih baik, tetapi rupanya banyak yang tidak menghargaiku di kota ini karena banyak saingan dengan pendidikan lebih tinggi tetapi mau digaji sama.."

"Pergi dari mana?" lelaki itu bertopang dagu, tampak tertarik, mungkin baginya Baekhyun adalah selingan menarik di sela-sela kegiatan bersantainya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan dagunya, "Dari panti asuhan." dia melirik tidak nyaman kepada Chanyeol, karena sungguh tidak lazim seorang pelanggan bercakap-cakap dengan pelayan cafe seperti ini, bahkan Mr. Kim tampak menatap mereka tanpa malu-malu. "Saya harus pergi."

"Tunggu." Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, dan menggenggamkan sesuatu di tangannya, "Jangan kembalikan, karena aku cukup kaya dan aku tidak butuh ini."

Baekhyun segera melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Chanyeol dan melangkah memasuki area belakang dapur, karena Mr. Kim menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh yang tajam, mungkin lelaki itu mengiranya sedang merayu pelanggan.

Ketika sampai di area belakang dapur yang sepi, dekat tempat cuci piring, Baekhyun membuka kepalan tangannya dan menatap sesuatu yang dijejalkan lelaki itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

Selembar uang 10 ribu won.

Baekhyun bergegas melangkah ke depan untuk mengembalikan uang itu. Lalu dia tertegun.

Kursi tempat lelaki itu biasa duduk sudah kosong. Lelaki itu sudah tidak ada..

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Hawloo... Kali ini **Author's Note** nya pendek aja, soalnya lagi malas ngetik akuh.

Jangan lupa review ya :) kalau responnya baik, bakal aku panjangin... **Author's Note** nya XD #Kidding

Tapi beneran, kalau responnya bagus bakal aku fastup :) :)

 **See you next chappie ;D**

 **-ByunYeol-**


	3. 제 02 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 02 화**

.

.

Chanyeol menahan keinginannya untuk mendatangi cafe itu lagi. Perempuan pelayan cafe itu, di luar dugaannya sungguh sangat menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya ingin melihatnya setiap hari. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan kepada perempuan pelayan itu. Dia berhati dingin, jiwanya yang kejam adalah pembawaannya, sehingga dia cenderung tidak peduli kepada orang lain. Tetapi perempuan pelayan itu begitu mungil, begitu tak berdaya dan harus menjalani pekerjaan yang begitu berat. Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah perempuan itu punya keluarga atau orang lain yang bisa mengurusnya.

Diluar kebiasaannya juga, Chanyeol memberikan uang kepada perempuan pelayan itu. Dia mengangkat bahunya dan sedikit merasa lega, mungkin perempuan itu bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Uang sebesar itu hanyalah recehan bagi Chanyeol, tetapi dia tahu uang itu sangat berarti bagi perempuan itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersadar... _kenapa dia terus menerus memikirkan perempuan itu?_

Dengan marah Chanyeol meremas kertas pekerjaannya yang dari tadi tidak bisa diselesaikannya, dia menatap nanar ke arah bawah, ke arah pemandangan malam kota dari jendelanya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke ayah kandungnya di luar sana. Dia menahan napas gusar. Rencana balas dendamnya sepertinya sangat menarik untuk dilakukan, dia hanya tinggal mengatur beberapa rencana, lalu semua akan terlaksana dengan baik.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, sudah dua malam dia tidak mengunjungi cafe tempat gadis pelayan itu bekerja, ini sudah hampir jam lima pagi, bukankah biasanya shift perempuan itu selesai jam lima pagi? Chanyeol tahu karena dia selalu berada di cafe antara jam dua sampai jam lima pagi, dan ketika sudah menjelang jam lima pagi, selalu terjadi pergantian shift pelayan.

Sedetik dia berpikir, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat. Chanyeol meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen mewahnya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya pening, dia menghela napas panjang. Gawat sepertinya virus salah satu pengunjung yang dari tadi bersin-bersin di dekatnya telah menularinya. Daya tahan tubuh Baekhyun sedang lemah sehingga dia mudah tertular. Sekarang selain pening di kepalanya, di bagian matanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan seluruh permukaan kepalanya terasa nyeri. Baekhyun menunggu dengan lunglai di pinggir jalan. Udara pagi hari yang dingin terasa menerpa kulitnya, menyiksanya karena terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya yang terbuat dari bahan wol, jaket itu sudah menipis karena terlalu sering dipakai dan dicuci sehingga tidak membantunya mengatasi hawa dingin. Dia masih berdiri di tepi jalan yang masih lengang itu, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan pribadi yang lalu Ialang, dan taxi yang beberapa diantaranya memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun harus menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mampu pulang naik taxi, ongkosnya tidak akan cukup. Di pagi hari setelah shiftnya dari cafe, dia akan berjalan ke jalan besar sejauh dua ratus meter dan menunggu bus yang lewat untuk mengantarkannya ke dekat tempat tinggalnya.

Oh ya ampun, dan dia harus berdiri di tengah hawa dingin ini selama beberapa lama, angkutan yang melewati sekitar jalan ini biasanya baru datang jam enam pagi, membawa barang-barang milik pedagang pasar pagi, Baekhyun juga harus siap berdesak-desakan dengan para pedagang dan barang bawaannya nanti, sementara dia sudah merasa ingin pingsan.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk di halte tak jauh dari situ, dia sudah tidak kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi. Demamnya makin terasa, membuatnya hampir limbung, dan Baekhyun merasa cemas. Dia tidak boleh sakit... dia tidak boleh izin dari pekerjaan karena itu bisa menjadi alasan Mr. Kim untuk memecatnya.

Mata Baekhyun mulai berkunang-kunang membuatnya berpegangan pada salah satu tiang halte itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Sampai kemudian sebuah tangan yang terasa kuat menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Baekhyun hampir terloncat karena kaget.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat."

ltu lelaki penyendiri di cafe itu. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun teringat, dia merogoh-rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang 10 ribu won yang sudah lecek tidak karuan. Entah berapa ratus kali Baekhyun tergoda untuk menggunakan uang itu. Kadang dia menaruhnya di pangkuannya dan menatapnya beberap lama, berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu. Baekhyun ingin mencicipi tenderloin steak menu andalan cafe tempatnya bekerja, tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya, harga steak itu sendiri lima ribu won dia akan menghabiskan setengah uang itu hanya untuk makanan.

Lalu Baekhyun akan memikirkan cara lain, dia membayangkan membeli gaun yang sangat indah di toko baju yang sering dilewatinya kemarin. Tetapi lagi-lagi Baekhyun membatalkan niatnya, dia masih belum butuh gaun, meskipun dekil dan jelek, gaun-gaunnya masih pantas dipakai, lagipula Baekhyun bekerja mengenakan seragam yang disediakan untuk cafe dan dia juga tidak punya teman yang akan mengajaknya keluar-keluar, jadi Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan gaun yang bagus.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun akan membatalkan semua niatnya untuk menggunakan uang itu dan akan melipat uang itu, lalu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di saku bajunya. Dia harus mengembalikan uang ini. Baekhyun tidak mengenal lelaki itu, yang memberinya uang ini. Siapa tahu apa maksud di baliknya? Jangan-jangan nanti lelaki itu kembali dan menagih uang ini atau meminta tubuhnya seperti di film-film itu?

Baekhyun begidik ngeri, jangan sampai dia berakhir dengan menjual tubuhnya, semiskin apapun Baekhyun, dia akan menjaga tubuhnya tetap suci, untuk pangeran impiannya nanti... yang dia tidak tahu siapa dan sekarang entah berada di mana.

Baekhyun melewatkan dua malam ini dengan menunggu lelaki penyendiri itu datang dan menghabiskan waktunya di cafe seperti biasanya, tetapi dua malam berlalu dan lelaki itu tidak datang. Untunglah sekarang dia bisa bertemu lelaki itu di sini, jadi dia bisa mengembalikan uangnya.

"Apa?" lelaki itu menatapnya galak dan menatap uang lecek di telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak datang ke cafe jadi aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya..." Baekhyun menahan peningnya, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu, "lni uangmu."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengembalikannya?"

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya." Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan keras kepala, mencoba membantah, tetapi tiba-tiba rasa pening yang amat sangat menerpanya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu menyentuh dahinya dan mengernyit, "Astaga, kau panas sekali!"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Baekhyun sebelum dia limbung dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

"Dia terjangkit flu dan kelelahan..." Dokter pribadi Chanyeol menemui Chanyeol setelah memeriksa perempuan pelayan itu, yang sekarang masih terbaring pingsan di atas ranjangnya, di dalam apartemen mewahnya. Chanyeol terpaksa membawa perempuan itu ke apartemennya karena dia tidak tahu harus membawanya ke mana.

"Oke, terimakasih dokter." Chanyeol menjawab sopan dan mengantar dokter itu ke pintu. Sampai di pintu, dokter itu menghentikan langkahnya sebelum pergi,

"Di mana kau menemukan perempuan itu, Chanyeol?" dokter itu sudah mengenal Chanyeol cukup lama karena dia dulu menjadi dokter keluarga sejak orang tua Chanyeol masih hidup, karena itu dia menganggap Chanyeol hampir seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa dok?"

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang, "Tubuhnya lemah, jadi daya tahan tubuhnya lemah hingga mudah terjangkit penyakit... dan juga sepertinya dia kurang gizi."

Hati Chanyeol terenyuh mendengarnya. Pantas saja perempuan itu begitu kurus, ternyata dia kurang makan.

"Dia temanku, sayangnya nasibnya memang tidak beruntung, Jangan kuatir dok, aku akan merawatnya." gumam Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, dia terperanjat menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalnya. Kamar itu indah dan semua barang di dalamnya mahal. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, di mana dia? Ingatan terakhirnya adalah bertatapan mata dengan lelaki penyendiri langganan Cafe tempat dia bekerja itu. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Baekhyun menatap sekeliling lagi dengan waspada dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika yakin bahwa dia sendirian di dalam kamar ini. Kamar siapa ini? Apakah lelaki penyendiri itu yang membawanya ke mari?

Baekhyun melirik tubuhnya dan mendesah lega sekali lagi karena menemukan dirinya berpakaian lengkap di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Yah, dia benar-benar demam ternyata, Baekhyun mendesah kecewa atas ketidakmampuan tubuhnya menahan virus yang menyerangnya. Kepalanya pening dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri, dia memijit kepalanya, berusaha meredakan rasa seperti berdentam-dentam di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, dan refleks, Baekhyun beringsut menjauh di atas ranjang ketika melihat lelaki penyendiri itu memasuki kamar, dengan nampan berisi air dan teko kaca besar di tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Chanyeol meletakkan nampan itu di meja di sebelah ranjang, "Aku terpaksa membawamu ke sini, maafkan, kau pingsan di jalan begitu saja."

Lelaki ini menolongnya. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa malu telah berprasangka buruk kepadanya,

"Terima kasih." suaranya serak dan pelan, sepertinya tenggorokannya juga terserang virus karena sekarang terasa panas dan menyakitkan, terutama ketika dia menelan ludahnya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya,

"Kita belum sempat berkenalan, aku Chanyeol."

Baekhyun meragu sejenak. Kenapa lelaki kaya macam Chanyeol merasa penting untuk berkenalan dengannya? tetapi dia kemudian membalas uluran tangan Chanyeol,

"Aku Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengulang nama Baekhyun lambat-lambat lalu tersenyum, "Kau harus minum obatmu, dokter memeriksamu tadi." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah obat-obat yang diletakkan di meja yang sama dengan nampan berisi gelas air.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah obat itu lalu menatap Chanyeol kembali.

"Terima kasih, maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak repot kok." Chanyeol menjawab tenang, masih tetap berdiri dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata penuh arti, "Minumlah obatmu dan beristirahatlah." Mata Baekhyun melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam enam...

"Apakah itu jam enam pagi, atau jam enam sore?"

Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun kearah jam dinding itu, "Jam enam sore. Dokter menyuntikmu dengan obat dan itu membuatmu tertidur pulas, bagus untuk penyembuhanmu katanya karena kau butuh tidur dan beristirahat untuk pemulihanmu." Chanyeol memandang sekeliling kamar, "Memang susah membedakan pagi dan malam di kamar ini, kamar ini memang sedikit gelap karena aku menutup jendela dan gordennya, aku pikir kau bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman kalau suasana kamar temaram."

"Oh Astaga." Baekhyun malahan terlompat dari posisi tidurnya, hampir tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Chanyeol, dia mulai panik, melemparkan selimutnya dan berusaha berdiri, "Aku harus masuk kerja, bosku akan memarahiku kalau aku terlambat." Baekhyun berusaha berdiri, tetapi kakinya terasa lemah seperti agar-agar dan rasa pening yang amat sangat menyerangnya dengan begitu kuar, membuatnya kembali Iimbung.

Chanyeol yang berdiri di dekatnya langsung menopangnya,

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? kau demam tinggi dan flu berat, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini? Shift malam pula! " dengan marah tetapi tetap berusaha lembut, Chanyeol setengah mendorong Baekhyun hingga tubuh perempuan itu kembali terbaring di ranjang.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, masih merasa panik meskipun di dera pusing yang amat sangat,

"Bosku akan memecatku kalau..."

"Shhh.." Chanyeol menghentikan kalimat Baekhyun, "Minum obat dan tidurlah, biarkan aku yang mengurus bos-mu. ok?"

Baekhyun menahan air matanya karena merasa begitu tidak berdaya, "ok."

Lalu dia membiarkan Chanyeol membantunya meminum obatnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu, lelaki itu menyelimutinya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Baekhyun masih merasa panik atas pikiran akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Mr. Kim pasti akan marah sekali kalau dia tidak muncul untuk bekerja malam ini, tetapi kemudian pengaruh obat membelit otaknya, membuatnya mengantuk dan kembali terseret ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol setengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mau-maunya melibatkan dirinya dalam urusan merepotkan menyangkut Baekhyun.

Kenapa dia jadi mengurusi Baekhyun? Kenapa pula perempuan itu pingsan tepat di depannya?

Chanyeol mendengus marah, sekalian saja kalau begitu! perempuan itu telah mengetuk nuraninya, membuat Chanyeol merasa asing kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh terus-terusan di dikte oleh nuraninya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Yang pertama dilakukannya adalah menemui lelaki yang bernama Kim Jaehwan, manager restoran itu. Chanyeol setengah mengenalnya karena dia langganan cafe ini, dan lelaki gendut pemarah itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan sikap menjilat yang memuakkan.

"Kenapa anda ingin menemui saya, tuan Park?" Mr. Kim tentu saja tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah lelaki kaya salah satu penghuni apartemen mewah di area dekat mereka. Pelanggan kaya adalah raja, mereka harus diperlakukan dengan baik.

"lni menyangkut Baekhyun."

Baekhyun? Mr. Kim mengernyitkan keningnya. Perempuan pelayan tak becus itu sepertinya terlambat datang lagi malam ini, dasar perempuan tak becus, Mr. Kim sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menyingkirkan Baekhyun, dia selalu menganggap Baekhyun lemah dan tak kompeten, dan sekarang Baekhyun menunjukkan betapa pemalasnya dirinya karena terlambat datang lagi. Baekhyun pasti ketiduran lagi! Awas saja! Mr. Kim sudah memikirkan hukuman berat untuk Baekhyun, mencuci seluruh piring dan peralatan masak kotor rupanya belum cukup berat bagi Baekhyun, mungkin dia akan menyuruh Baekhyun mengepel seluruh lantai cafe dengan tangan dan menggosok seluruh kamar mandi di area cafe. Mata Mr. Kim bersinar jahat, membayangkan kepuasan yang diperolehnya dengan menyiksa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap sinar jahat di mata Mr. Kim dan tiba-tiba merasa marah. Lelaki ini adalah penindas perempuan pelayan cafe itu. Sungguh Baekhyun pasti tidak akan bisa melawan si jahat ini. Mungkin Chanyeol lah yang harus membantu Baekhyun untuk membalas,

"Baekhyun tidak akan datang lagi." Chanyeol bergumam dingin, "Dia sekarang bekerja untukku." tanpa kata lagi, Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Sony Mr. Kim terperangah bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun beberapa lama kemudian, dan mengerjapkan matanya. Obat itu seperti obat bius, membuatnya tidurnya amat pulas, tetapi juga membuat tubuhnya agak terasa enak.

Ternyata Chanyeol sudah ada di dalam kamar itu, lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar pergi untuk menemui bosnya?

"Bagaimana bosku?" Baekhyun bergumam pelan, dia berusaha duduk, "Maafkan aku merepotkanmu, terima kasih sudah merawatku, aku akan pergi sekarang, mungkin bosku masih mau menerima permintaan maafku karena terlambat datang... sekali lagi terima kasih, aku akan pergi..."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Baekhyun."

Suara Chanyeol tenang dan pelan, tetapi mampu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Chanyeol sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya, bingung.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah dipecat dari pekerjaanmu di restoran itu. Bosmu Memang jahat dan kau harusnya bersyukur bisa terlepas darinya."

Baekhyun Iangsung panik kembali. Dia dipecat? Dipecat? Oh ya Ampun, bagaimana dia bertahan hidup tanpa pekerjaan itu? Bagaimana dia makan nanti? bagaimana dia membayar sewa tempat tinggalnya?

Chanyeol mengawasi reaksi panik dan cemas Baekhyun, lalu bergumam,

"Tetapi kau tidak perlu cemas memikirkan hidupmu, ada pekerjaan baru untukmu."

"Pekerjaan baru?" ada secercah harapan di sana, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh harap, mungkin lelaki ini menemukan koneksi baru tempat dia bisa masuk sebagai pelayan? Baekhyun akan sangat berterimakasih kalau lelaki ini benar-benar melakukannya.

"Ya pekerjaan baru, di sini, sebagai pelayanku." Chanyeol melemparkan kata-kata itu dengan tenang, seolah menawarkan permen kepada anak kecil, yakin akan disambar secepat kilat.

Hening ... Baekhyun ternganga kaget mendengar perkataan lelaki itu sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, Nih aku kasih fastup :D

Oiya, **Love Story Of Baekhyun** bakal aku update kira-kira entar malam, ditunggu ya :)

 **안녕. . .**

 **-ByunYeol-**


	4. 제 03 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 03 화**

.

.

Menjadi pelayan?

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan seketika itu juga wajahnya pucat pasi, menjadi pelayan ini apakah menjadi pelayan seks dari Chanyeol? Baekhyun sering melihat kisah-kisah drama dan film dimana tokoh wanita yang miskin pura-puranya ditolong oleh lelaki kaya, tetapi kemudian dia disekap dan dijadikan budak seks... Ya Ampun! Baekhyun harus menyusun rencana melarikan diri dari rumah ini!

Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun langsung merasa geli. Dia sudah pasti bisa menebak pikiran apa yang lalu lalang di benak Baekhyun, ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang polos mengungkapkan semuanya karena perempuan itu benar-benar seperti buku yang mudah dibaca. Chanyeol memutuskan akan menggoda perempuan ini,

"Jadi sebagai pelayanku kau harus berlatih untuk memuaskanku." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sampai barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi terlihat, setengah mati menahan geli melihat ekspresi shock dan pucat pasi di wajah Baekhyun.

"Apa?" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, panik. Pandangannya mengukur jarak dari kasur ini ke pintu kamar. Bisakah dia melarikan diri dengan cepat tanpa ditangkap oleh Chanyeol?

Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol terbahak, membuat Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan waspada,

Kenapa lelaki itu tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?

Mata Chanyeol tampak tajam meskipun masih berlumur rasa geli,

"Sebaiknya kau buang semua pikiran bodoh yang ada di otakmu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu secara seksual." matanya menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun dengan mencemooh, "Kau terlalu kurus, dan bukan termasuk tipeku, jadi kau bisa tenang."

Meskipun merasa tersinggung atas penghinaan terang-terangan dari Chanyeol itu, Baekhyun merasa sedikit tenang, setidaknya lelaki itu tidak tertarik padanya, jadi tidak mungkin lelaki itu memperkosanya. Kalau begitu, apakah istilah 'pelayan' yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol adalah 'pelayan' yang sesungguhnya?

"Aku ingin mempekerjakanmu sebagai pelayan." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "Pelayan sungguhan yang bersih-bersih rumah dan memasak."

"Apakah kau tidak punya pelayan sebelumnya?"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar tempat dia ditempatkan. lni hanya satu kamar, tetapi luasnya mungkin lima kali dari kamar kontrakan Baekhyun saat ini, belum lagi bagian-bagian lain seperti ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi, Tidak mungkin bukan Chanyeol membersihkan semuanya sendiri?

"Sudah kupecat." Chanyeol bergumam enteng, tidak menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya dia memperoleh jasa kebersihan kamar gratis sebagai pelayanan VIP dari pihak apartemen. Baru saja dia menelepon pihak apartemen dan mengatakan dia tidak membutuhkan pelayanan gratis itu Iagi.

"Kau pecat?" Baekhyun menghela napas, "Kau tidak memecatnya karena aku bukan?"

Tatapan Chanyeol tampak dingin dan mencemooh, "Jangan besar kepala, mana mungkin aku memecatnya karenamu?"

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merah padam, Betapa malunya dia, lagipula seharusnya dia sadar kalau Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Baekhyun hanya berada di waktu yang tepat di saat Chanyeol kehilangan pelayannya, sekarang Baekhyun kehilangan pekerjaannya, jadi betapa baiknya Chanyeol karena menawarkan pekerjaan ini padanya...

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mengambil pekerjaan sebagai pelayanku? Aku tinggal sendirian di sini tanpa keluarga, dan tanpa pengurus rumah yang membersihkan apartemen dan memasak aku sedikit kerepotan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, masih ragu,

"Jam berapa aku harus datang dan bekerja?"

"Datang dan bekerja? Tldak... kau tinggal disini, Itu akan lebih mudah bagiku."

"Tinggal di sini?" Baekhyun setengah berteriak, "Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bersedekap dan mengangkat alisnya, "Bukankah sudah biasa seorang pelayan tinggal di rumah majikannya? jadi dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dari pagi sampai malam, memastikan seluruh rumah bersih dan seluruh kebutuhan majikannya terpenuhi. Dan tentu saja aku akan membayarmu dengan harga yang pantas."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Tetapi kebanyakan yang mempekerjakan pelayan yang menginap itu bukanlah seorang bujangan yang tinggal sendirian seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol tadi. Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tinggal berdua dengan seorang laki-laki dalam satu rumah tanpa ada orang lain?

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Sekali lagi Chanyeol bisa membaca apa yang berkecamuk di dalam benak Baekhyun, "Setiap orang yang melihat aku dan kamu tidak akan melihat kita sebagai pasangan, mereka pasti bisa melihat bahwa aku adalah majikan dan kau pelayannya, jadi kau tak perlu cemas akan pandangan orang-orang."

Dengan sinis lelaki itu memandang Baekhyun, "Segera setelah kau bisa jalan, akan kuantar kau ke rumahmu dan mengemasi barang-barangmu."

Baekhyun tercenung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tertohok oleh kalimat penghinaan lelaki itu. Dan ketika lelaki itu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kamar itu, Baekhyun berpikir keras tentang hidupnya. Dia terjepit, sekarang dia pengangguran dan tidak punya apa-apa. Tawaran kerja dari Chanyeol amat sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini dan sangatlah bodoh kalau dia tidak mengambil kesempatan itu...

Benaknya berkelana, kalau dia tinggal di sini sebagai pelayan, yang pasti dia bisa menumpang tempat tinggal gratis. Dan Chanyeol bilang tentang pekerjaan memasak, mungkin saja Baekhyun bisa menumpang makan. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, mungkin semua ini sudah diatur, mungkin ini adalah anugrah baginya, setidaknya Baekhyun jadi bisa menabung untuk perbaikan hidupnya kelak.

Baekhyun menguatkan dirinya, Kalau memang Chanyeol menginginkannya menjadi pelayan, maka Baekhyun akan berusaha menjadi pelayan yang terbaik, dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melakukan pekerjaannya sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mengontrak kamar yang sedemikian jauhnya dari cafe tempatmu bekerja?" Ketika kondisi Baekhyun sudah baikan, keesokan paginya Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir apartemen, dia hendak mengantarkan Baekhyun dengan mobil hitam besarnya itu ke kamar kontrakannya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Semula Baekhyun menolak Chanyeol mengantarnya dan mengatakan akan menaiki kendaraan umum saja, tetapi Chanyeol mematahkan pendapatnya dan mengatakan akan lebih praktis kalau dia mengantar Baekhyun. Dan di sinilah Baekhyun, duduk dengan gugup di kursi empuk mobil yang terbuat dari kulit asli, merasa takut mengotorinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sabuk pengamanmu?" Chanyeol melirik, membelokkan mobilnya menuju kejalanan.

Baekhyun menunduk dan melihat sabuk kulit yang terjuntai di bagian atas, dia menariknya kemudian kebingungan. Bagaimana memasang sabuk pengaman ini? Pipinya memerah, merasa sangat malu dan bingung. Chanyeol pasti menertawakannya dalam hati mungkin mencemooh betapa udiknya Baekhyun.

Tetapi di luar dugaan, Chanyeol meminggirkan mobilnya,

"Kau belum pernah memakai sabuk pengaman sebelumnya ya." gumamnya lembut, penuh pengertian, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam dengan pipi merona, menatap rambut tebal Chanyeol yang tertunduk di dekatnya. Aroma parfum Chanyeol menyentuh indera penciumannya dengan lembut, begitu maskulin, dan tiba-tiba saja membuat Baekhyun bergetar.

Mungkin Chanyeol selalu mengejek dan mencemoohnya, tetapi Baekhyun tahu... lelaki ini adalah penyelamatnya.

.

.

"Jauh sekali."

Entah sudah berapa kali Chanyeol mengomel sepanjang jalan. kamar kontrakan Baekhyun memang benar-benar berada di pinggiran kota... sangat jauh.

Chanyeol membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun harus menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam hanya untuk mencapai tempat kerjanya. Hidup perempuan ini benar-benar keras, Chanyeol membatin tiba-tiba perasaan iba memenuhi nuraninya ketika melirik ke arah tubuh mungil yang sekarang sedang meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri dengan gugup.

"Maafkan aku.." Baekhyun bergumam lemah, merasa bersalah karena berkali-kali Chanyeol mengeluh bahwa tempat tinggalnya begitu jauhnya, lelaki ini pasti sangat jengkel karena harus menempuh kemacetan dan perjalanan panjang hanya untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang.

"Aku memilih tempat di pinggiran kota karena harga sewanya murah... di sini ada banyak pabrik, yang berarti ada banyak buruh yang membutuhkan tempat tinggal. sehingga selalu tersedia kamar murah..."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bukankah sama saja kalau ongkos transportnya mahal?"

"Ongkos transportnya tidak mahal, kebetulan ada bus sekali jalan.. aku hanya tinggal berjalan kaki ke ujung sana..."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan iba kepadanya, dia tidak mau dikasihani, memang keadaannya pasti terlihat menyedihkan bagi lelaki kaya seperti Chanyeol. Tetapi inilah hidupnya, inilah yang dijalani Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun hidup dengan berjuang untuk masa depannya yang Iebih baik.

Chanyeol masih mengernyitkan keningnya, dia sedikit mengerem ketika Baekhyun bergumam,

"Itu berhenti di situ." Baekhyun menunjuk ke area parkir di bawah pohon besar, di sekitarnya banyak ruko-ruko dengan berbagai macam usaha, ada penjual makanan di sana, pangkas rambut laki-laki, apotek dan beberapa yang digunakan seperti kantor.

"Dimana kamar kontrakanmu?"

Baekhyun menunjuk ke sebuah gang kecil di sebelah kompleks ruko itu, "Harus masuk ke sana, mobil tidak bisa masuk... kau tunggu di sini yah."

"Aku ikut." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya

"Jangan!" suara Baekhyun yang setengah berteriak itu membuat gerakan Chanyeol terhenti, dia menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun dalam,

"Kenapa Jangan?" tanyanya singkat.

Pipi Baekhyun memerah, "Di sana kotor dan mungkin tidak menyenangkan untuk orang sepertimu."

Lelaki ini akan mengotori sepatu kulit mahalnya yang berkilau, gumam Baekhyun dalam hati, belum lagi pakaian lelaki ini yang tampak mahal serta penampilannya yang setengah orang asing pasti akan membuat orang-orang di sekitar tempat tinggal Baekhyun terpukau... yang pasti sosok seperti Chanyeol bukanlah sosok yang cocok untuk berada di sekitar tempat tinggal Baekhyun karena dia akan tampak berbeda dan terlalu mencolok.

Chanyeol mengamati Baekhyun kemudian bergumam keras kepala, "Aku akan mengantarmu. Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu membawakan barang-barangmu,jadi kau tidak perlu bolak-balik."

Lelaki itu memang tidak bisa dibantah, Baekhyun mendesah dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, terserah kalau Chanyeol ingin memaksa masuk, tanggung sendiri akibatnya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Jalanan becek sehabis hujan semalam, dan semakin membuat gang sempit tempat masuk ke kamar kontrakan Baekhyun terasa kumuh, anak-anak kecil dengan pakaian kumal seadanya tampak bermain-main di tanah, tampak ceria dan seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh keadaan mereka. Baekhyun berjalan hati-hati melewati rumah-rumah kecil dengan ibu-ibu yang sedang sibuk mencuci pakaian.

Tentu saja kehadiran Chanyeol yang berjalan di belakang Baekhyun tampak begitu mencolok, semua mata memandang ke arah Chanyeol, beberapa bahkan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki itu, Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasa geli melihat seorang ibu yang ternganga dan seakan lupa mengatupkan bibirnya ketika melihat Chanyeol. Mungkin ibu itu mengira Chanyeol adalah aktor drama yang menyasar ke tempat ini. Anak-anak kecil juga tampak tertarik dengan penampilan Chanyeol, mereka berbisik sambil cekikikan satu sama lain dan menatap Chanyeol penuh ingin tahu, membuat ekspresi Chanyeol tampak masam.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kamar kontrakan Baekhyun setelah berjalan menembus perkampungan itu, Chanyeol mengernyit melihat penampilan kamar kontrakan Baekhyun yang reyot. Ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar kontrakannya, kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin dalam. Bagian dalamnya bahkan lebih reyot lagi.

Kamar itu bersih, tampak sekali Baekhyun sangat rapi. Spreinya licin tanpa cacat, semua pakaiannya terlipat rapi di sebuah keranjang kecil di sudut. Dan kamar itu sangat sempit, dengan langit-langit yang rendah, membuat Chanyeol harus setengah menundukkan kepalanya di sini. Di sebuah sudut di meja kecil samping ranjang, ada sebuah pot bunga kecil yang berwarna ungu yang cantik. Sebuah usaha menyedihkan untuk membuat tampilan kamar ini lebih baik, dan ternyata kurang berhasil karena memang suasana kamar ini sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan.

"Silahkan duduk." Baekhyun bergumam gugup dan canggung, menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengamati kamarnya yang sangat sederhana itu. Ya ampun, lelaki itu pasti sekarang sedang merasa sangat kasihan kepadanya. Tetapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun tidak suka dikasihani, meskipun sederhana, Baekhyun sangat bersyukur dengan tempat tinggalnya ini, setidaknya dia punya tempat untuk pulang setiap malam, tidak kebasahan ketika hujan, dan bisa berlindung untuk beristirahat di malam hari.

Chanyeol memandang sebuah kursi kayu yang terlihat lapuk, lalu mengangkat bahu dan menariknya, dia duduk dan mengamati Baekhyun mengambil tas kain besar dari bawah tempat tidur dan mulai mengisinya dengan pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun mengemas barang-barang lainnya, beberapa buah buku, beberapa kosmetik standar sederhana, dan juga beberapa peralatan makannya, dua buah cangkir dan piring dari bahan melamin berwarna biru.

"Tinggalkan itu." Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dan mengamati kegiatan Baekhyun tiba-tiba bergumam.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, kegiatannya memasukkan peralatan makan itu berhenti karena perkataan Chanyeol,

"Apa?"

"Peralatan makan itu, kau tidak memerlukannya." Chanyeol melirik ke arah piring dan gelas melamin milik Baekhyun. Demi Tuhan, buat apa Baekhyun membawanya? di apartemenya penuh dengan peralatan makan kualitas terbaik, piring dan gelas kristal serta sendok garpu dari perak murni memenuhi lemari dapurnya, beberapa bahkan belum pernah dipakai sejak di beli.

Sejenak ekspresi Baekhyun tampak terhina dan ingin membantah. Tetapi lalu perempuan itu menarik napas panjang dan menurut. Diletakkannya peralatan makan itu, lalu berdiri dan menutup resleting tasnya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap." Chanyeol melirik tas kain Baekhyun dan menatap takjub.

"Hanya itu barangmu?" Chanyeol pernah punya kekasih yang memiliki banyak sekali pakaian dengan berbagai warna, parahnya mantan kekasihnya itu bahkan menyesuaikan warna pakaiannya dengan tas dan sepatunya, jadi koleksi tas dan sepatunya sama banyaknya dengan pakaiannya hingga membutuhkan beberapa lemari dan rak khusus. Melihat Baekhyun yang bisa mengemas pakaiannya hanya dalam satu tas kain berukuran sedang membuat Chanyeol merasa takjub.

"Hanya ini." Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, dan Chanyeol mengikutinya. Baekhyun lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya,

"Tunggu ya, aku akan mengembalikan kunci kamar pada _ahjumma_ pemilik kontrakan." Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah rumah yang hampir menempel dengan kamar kontrakannya, _ahjumma_ kontrakannya pasti akan terkejut karena Baekhyun keluar tiba-tiba, Tetapi Baekhyun akan menjelaskan kalau dia mendapatkan pekerjaan baru di luar kota.

"Aku perlu ikut?" Chanyeol menggumam.

Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bisa gawat kalau Chanyeol ikut, yang ada pemilik kontrakannya akan berpikir macam-macam, mungkin dia akan berpikir kalau Baekhyun menjual dirinya, mana mungkin pemilik kontrakannya akan percaya jika Baekhyun menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol adalah majikannya? Majikan mana yang mau mengantar calon pelayannya sampai ke tempat tinggalnya yang jauh dan kumuh semacam ini,

"Aku akan ke sana sendiri. Tunggu di sini saja ya." Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badan dan berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah pemilik kontrakannya, takut kalau Chanyeol mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi, dia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat itu adalah nomor dari pengacara ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol langsung menjawab dalam bahasa ayahnya, dengan nada gusar seperti biasa.

Pengacara ayahnya seperti biasanya sudah kebal dengan nada suara Chanyeol yang tidak menyenangkan itu,

"Ayahmu. Beliau ingin bicara langsung denganmu, Saat ini dia menunggu di sebelahku."

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku saja langsung?"

Pengacara ayahnya menarik napas panjang, "Kau tahu kenapa Chanyeol...kalau dia menghubungimu langsung, kau tidak akan mengangkatnya."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Memang. Dan katakan padanya aku tidak tertarik."

"Chanyeol." suara pengacara ayahnya terdengar sabar, "Kau harus mendengarkan. lni menyangkut masalah warisan gelar ayahmu. Beliau sudah mengatur pernikahanmu dengan seorang perempuan dari keluarga bangsawan yang sederajat denganmu."

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerti sepatah-patah dari percakapan Chanyeol dalam bahasa inggris itu, Tetapi dia bisa melihat setelah lawan bicaranya berkata-kata, wajah Chanyeol tampak sangat geram dan marah. Begitu marahnya sampai nyaris menakutkan.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Fast update shay :D Jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya :)

 **ByunB04 :** benar sekali :) aku memang pake nama Jaehwan **Wanna-One** :'D

 **Hasil enaena Chanbaek :** udah fastup nih.. salfok sama nama lu nak XD

 **-ByunYeol-**


	5. 제 04 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 04 화**

.

.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dengan takut-takut, mendadak merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam mobil itu, apalagi ekspresi Chanyeol tampak sangat marah, sedikit menakutkan.

Lelaki itu mencengkeram kemudi kuat-kuat dan kemudian sedikit mengebut, untunglah mereka ada di jalan tol yang lengang, sehingga mereka sedikit aman. Tetapi walaupun begitu, jantung Baekhyun serasa berpacu ketika Chanyeol semakin dalam menginjak gas mobilnya, membuatnya berpegangan pada sabuk pengamannya dan berdoa dalam hati karena ketakutan.

Kalau gaya Chanyeol menyetir seperti ini, dia tidak akan mau pergi semobil berdua dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Baekhyun berjanji dalam hati, melirik ekspresi lelaki itu yang sangat gusar.

Kenapa Chanyeol tampak begitu marah? Telepon siapa itu tadi?

.

.

Mereka sampai di apartement Chanyeol dan lelaki itu masih membisu, membuat suasana tidak enak, lelaki itu lalu membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk,

"Silahkan, anggap seperti rumah sendiri." Chanyeol bergumam memecah keheningan, dia lalu masuk di belakang Baekhyun dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa, menyalakan televisi.

Lama kemudian suasana tetap hening sehingga Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Baekhyun masih berdiri di sana dengan gugup di dekat pintu sambil meremas-remas jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?" Chanyeol tampak terkejut menatap Baekhyun.

Pipi Baekhyun merah padam, dia tampak malu, "Eh... aku... aku tidak tahu harus kemana..."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang menghadapi kepolosan Baekhyun, perempuan ini luar biasa polosnya hingga Chanyeol merasa menjadi serigala yang sedang berusaha menerkam gadis kecil bertudung merah yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan sedikit gusar Chanyeol berdiri, merasa agak menyesal karena suasana hatinya yang buruk membuat Baekhyun terkena imbasnya. Ya. Telepon pengacaranya tadi benar-benar merusak moodnya. Chanyeol langsung menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan penolakan yang kasar, tidak memberi kesempatan pengacara ayahnya untuk berbicara.

Dasar lelaki tua yang kurang ajar. Meskipun tahu itu salah, Chanyeol terus menerus mengutuki ayahnya. Seenaknya saja dia berusaha kembali mengatur kehidupan Chanyeol setelah dulu dia meninggalkan Chanyeol dan ibunya, apakah dia pikir Chanyeol adalah manusia yang tertarik dengan gelar dan harta? Tidak! Lelaki tua itu seharusnya tahu betapa puasnya Chanyeol karena menolak permintaannya, Chanyeol bahkan akan sangat senang kalau lelaki itu memohon dan menyembah-nyembahnya dan dia akan tetap menolak permintaan lelaki tua itu dengan puas.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tampak kebingungan dengan ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah. Kasihan juga gadis ini. Harinya sudah buruk dan Chanyeol yakin demamnya masih belum begitu reda, sekarang harus menghadapi emosinya pula.

"Sini, kutunjukkan kamarmu. Sebenarnya ini kamar yang sama yang kau tempati ketika sakit tadi." Walaupun begitu Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang terdengar ketus,

"Lain kali jangan bersikap canggung di sini, kita hanya berdua dan sikap canggungmu membuat suasana tidak enak. Lakukan apa yang kau suka, anggap saja rumah sendiri, kalau kau ingin menonton televisi silahkan, kalau kau ingin membuat makanan silahkan, lakukan apa saja yang kau suka, nanti kita akan membahas beberapa aturan, apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh di rumah ini, tapi sekarang kau boleh beristirahat dulu. Aku juga lelah, mau tidur siang." Sambil terus berbicara, Chanyeol mendahului Baekhyun yang terbirit-birit mengikutinya melangkah ke kamar kedua di apartemen yang cukup luas itu, Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar itu dan melirik ke arah Baekhyun, "Masuklah dan istirahatlah dulu, nanti sore kita bicara."

Setelah itu, tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol berlalu.

"Te...terimakasih..." Baekhyun berseru gugup, entah Chanyeol mendengarnya atau tidak karena lelaki itu sudah melenggang kembali ke ruang tengah.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar itu, kamar yang sama tempatnya di rawat ketika demam. Dia terperangah ketika melihat luasnya kamar itu. Semuanya lengkap, dari ranjang busa yang besar di tengah, lemari berwarna krem yang elegan dan meja rias yang dilengkapi dengan kaca minimalis yang begitu bening. Ada sebuah televisi besar di dinding, televisi Iayar datar yang hanya pernah Baekhyun lihat di televisi dan juga AC. Tentu saja kamar ini ada ACnya, Baekhyun tersenyum merasa malu karena sadar dia benar-benar kampungan.

Di kamar kontrakannya tidak ada AC, bahkan kipas angin pun tidak ada karena Baekhyun tidak mampu membelinya. Pernah dia membawa tabungannya yang berhasil disisihkan dari uang makannya, sejumlah 14 ribu won ke sebuah supermarket yang di dalamnya juga menjual barang-barang elektronik. Pada akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dengan tangan kosong, menggenggam uang tabungannya itu di tangannya. Ketika sudah melihat-lihat berbagai merek kipas angin, dia mendapati bahwa yang termurah, dengan ukuran paling kecil dan merk menengah adalah seharga 20 ribu won. Ada beberapa dengan merk tidak terkenal masih mematok harga sekitar 14 ribu won.

Tetapi bukan hanya harga yang membuat Baekhyun batal membeli, benaknya tiba-tiba memutuskan bahwa dia bisa bertahan tanpa memakai kipas angin, bahwa uang itu sebaiknya disimpan untuk keperluan lain yang lebih penting, seperti membeli sabun mandi atau shampo dan berbagai keperluan rumahan lainnya. Alhasil Baekhyun harus melalui lagi malam-malam di panasnya Seoul dengan udara lembab dan lengket, dengan nyamuk yang tak kalah galaknya. Tetapi setidaknya hatinya tenang karena dia masih memegang uang simpanannya sebagai pegangan di kala perlu.

Dan sekarang, melihat AC itu Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada malam-malamnya yang panas dan penuh keringat. Dengan ingin tahu, Baekhyun menyalakan AC itu, memejet tombol ON. Baekhyun tahu cara menyalakan AC karena dia sering menyalakan dan mengatur suhu AC di cafe tempatnya bekerja dulu. Dan kemudian, ketika AC itu menyala, udara sejuk langsung menghembusnya. Membuat senyumnya makin lebar.

Setelah yakin pintu kamarnya tertutup dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya, Baekhyun duduk di ranjang itu, menepuk-nepuknya dan sekali lagi tersenyum senang, ranjangnya empuk. Tidak seperti ranjang lembek dan keras entah dengan usia berapa lama di kamar kontrakannya yang penuh dengan serangga tak terlihat, kadang terasa menggigit kulitnya dan menimbulkan ruam-ruam di kulitnya. Ranjang yang ini pasti tak ada serangganya... pikir Baekhyun sambil menepuk-nepuknya lagi, dan ranjang ini empuknya luar biasa.

Puas menikmati empuknya ranjang itu, Baekhyun meraih tas-nya dan mulai berbenah. Di bukanya lemari empat tingkat berwarna krem itu dan mulai memindahkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari, ketika selesai dia tersenyum masam dan merasa malu, keseluruhan pakaiannya bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi satu tingkat yang paling atas di lemari itu, lemari itu jadi tampak kosong dan menyedihkan.

Tetapi tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun tidak malu dia hanya punya sedikit pakaian, setidaknya dia masih bisa berganti pakaian setiap hari dan bersih serta wangi, biarpun pakaiannya sedikit, Baekhyun tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang sama selama beberapa hari, setiap dia memakai baju, ketika mandi, dia selalu mencuci pakaiannya sehingga ketika keesokan harinya pakaiannya sudah kering dan wangi lagi.

Untuk menyeterika dia bisa meminjam seterika pemilik kontrakannya, dan membayar biaya listriknya dengan sekalian menyeterika cucian pemilik kontrakannya yang setumpuk banyaknya, karena pemilik kontrakan selain memiliki suami yang berbadan besar, juga memiliki empat anak yang masih kecil-kecil. Bisa dibayangkan Baekhyun membutuhkan waktu seharian penuh di hari liburnya untuk menyeterika semuanya.

Baekhyun lalu mengatur kosmetiknya dimeja rias yang besar dan lagi-lagi meja itu tampak kosong dan menyedihkan karena Baekhyun hanya punya satu bedak tabur, satu lipstick, deodoran dan satu splash cologne murahan yang dibelinya di minimarket, serta satu sisir kecil, Baekhyun menambahkan sambil tersenyum, kosongnya meja rias itu tidak mengganggunya, malahan membuatnya terkikik geli, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ya ampun. Kamar ini begitu bagusnya, terlalu bagus dan sempurna untuk dirinya!

Setelah puas memandang suasana kamarnya yang sejuk, Baekhyun melongok ke arah kamar mandi. Ada kamar mandi pribadi di dalam kamar ini! Lagi-lagi Baekhyun membayangkan ketika tinggal di kamar kontrakan dimana dia harus berbagi kamar mandi dengan pemilik kontrakan dan keluarganya, serta empat orang penyewa kamar kontrakan lainnya.

Baekhyun melihat sabun, shampoo yang telah tersedia dalam wadah khusus di dinding, dia menambahkan sikat giginya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Sambil bersenandung, Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya di ranjang matanya tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Bahkan langit-langit kamarnya pun indah. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur. Alangkah baik hatinya Chanyeol memberkan tempat tinggal untuknya, tempat seindah ini yang sama sekali tidak dibayangkannya. Baekhyun berjanji dia akan menjadi pelayan yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Ketika terbangun, mata Baekhyun langsung terarah ke arah jam besar di dinding, dia sedikit terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Rupanya dia ketiduran akibat suasana kamar yang begitu nyaman. Dan sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Astaga... betapa malunya Baekhyun, dia telah berjanji dalam hati akan menjadi pelayan yang baik, tapi yang dilakukannya malahan tidur begitu lama.

Setengah melompat, Baekhyun masuk ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Merasa takjub bahwa air di kamar mandi itu bisa disetel panas ataupun dingin. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun memakai pakaiannya dan membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati.

Suasana tampak lengang, ruangan apartemen remang-remang, dan hanya terdengar suara TV yang sayup-sayup, Baekhyun melangkah ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang tidur tengkurap di sofa, lelaki itu telanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana panjang santai dan tampak sangat lelap. Pipi Baekhyun memerah ketika mengamati punggung telanjang Chanyeol yang berotot, dia melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati melewati Chanyeol dan kemudian melangkah menyeberangi ruang tengah menuju dapur.

Baekhyun akan memasak makan malam dan membuat teh hangat, setidaknya ketika Chanyeol bangun, makanan sudah tersedia.

Di dapur, Baekhyun melihat sebuah kulkas besar berwarna hitam, dengan hati-hati Baekhyun membuka kulkas itu dan sedikit merenung melihat isinya. Chanyeol rupanya tidak suka memasak, yah dia kan lelaki bujangan yang tinggal sendirian, buat apa repot-repot memasak kalau bisa membeli atau pesan antar makanan? Baekhyun melihat bahan makanan yang seadanya di sana. Ada sosis di freezer, dan di kotak sayuran di bagian bawah ada wortel dan brokoli.

Baekhyun memutuskan membuat sup sederhana.

Karena tidak ada kaldu, Baekhyun merebus sebagian sosis dengan potongan besar hingga airnya berminyak, lalu memasukkan bawang yang sudah ditumisnya dengan mentega ke sana untunglah Chanyeol mempunyai beberapa siung bawang putih yang sudah setengah mengering di kulkasnya Aroma harum langsung tercium ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Baekhyun lalu memasukkan wortel yang sudah di potong-potongnya, sementara brokolinya akan dimasukkan belakangan setelah air mendidih. Setelah itu, Baekhyun membumbui supnya dan mencicipinya. Rasanya lumayan, meskipun dengan bumbu dan bahan yang lebih lengkap, sup ini akan terasa lebih enak.

Tidak ada nasi, tetapi ada kentang di kulkas, Baekhyun memutuskan membuat kentang tumbuk. Beberapa kentang yang sudah dikupas, di kukus sampai empuk, lalu dihancurkan dengan dicampur sedikit garam, krim kental dan susu tawar kental. Selain itu Baekhyun membuat scramble eggs sebagai lauknya. Dan jadilah masakannya itu.

Ketika Air mendidih dan Baekhyun menyeduh teh, tiba-tiba sosok Chanyeol sudah berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu dapur.

"Baunya enak."

Baekhyun memekik, hampir menjatuhkan teko teh-nya. Untunglah dia sigap menahannya, kalau tidak Baekhyun mungkin harus masuk rumah sakit karena tersiram air panas yang baru mendidih. Dengan gugup Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum,

"Aku memasak dengan bahan seadanya di kulkas, kuharap kau tidak marah karena aku lancang."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana santainya yang sedikit melorot di pinggang, dia tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan pipi Baekhyun yang memerah karena penampilannya, lelaki itu duduk di kursi tinggi di meja dapur, dan bertopang dagu,

"Sini ambilkan aku makanan, aku lapar."

Baekhyun langsung mengambil mangkuk dan menyendokkan sup yang masih panas di sana, dia juga mengambil kentang tumbuk di piring bersebelahan dengan scramble eggs yang dia buat.

Dengan was-was Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol makan, takut kalau lelaki itu memuntahkan makanannya karena tidak menyukai rasanya. Tetapi yang ditakutkan Baekhyun tidak terjadi, lelaki itu makan dengan lahap dan cepat, dan ketika di tengah makan, Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyit, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun meremas-remas kedua tangannya, kebiasaannya jika merasa gugup dan bingung,

"Aku... eh... bukankah pelayan tidak makan bersama majikan? Biasanya seperti di Drama-drama, pelayan makan di dapur setelah majikannya makan."

Chanyeol terkekeh, tawa yang mencairkan wajah dinginnya yang tampan,

"Memangnya kau hidup dijaman feodal apa? Lain kali kurangilah nonton drama yang penuh intrik palsu itu. Baekhyun, ayo makanlah!"

Karena perintah Chanyeol terdengar begitu tegas, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan makan bersama Chanyeol, dia lalu mengambil makanannya, tak henti-hentinya berucap syukur atas makanan yang tersedia begitu mudah untuknya tanpa perlu mencemaskan hari esok Iagi. Dan kemudian melahap makanannya dengan senang, ternyata dia lapar.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menatap Baekhyun, mereka lalu menyelesaikan makannya dan Chanyeol melompat berdiri, melirik ke arah teko teh yang sudah disiapkan Baekhyun. Teh melati yang harum mengepul dengan aroma yang menggoda selera. Chanyeol sebenarnya lebih memilih kopi. Tetapi sepertinya Baekhyun harus diajari untuk menggunakan mesin kopi, menggiling bijinya dan menciptakan takaran kopi hitam sesuai seleranya, perempuan itu pasti hanya bisa membuat kopi instan.

"Bawa teh-nya ke ruang tengah, ayo kita bicara sambil minum teh." Gumamnya sambil berlalu.

Dengan segera, Baekhyun mengambil nampan dan meletakkan teko teh beserta beberapa cangkir di sana, lalu mengikuti Chanyeol ke ruang tengah.

Chanyeol sudah duduk di sofa, matanya mengarah ke televisi besar yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan basket, dia lalu menatap Baekhyun yang meletakkan nampan itu di meja, dan berdiri ragu-ragu di sana,

"Duduklah, kau tidak akan duduk di lantai seperti pelayan-pelayan di drama bukan?" gumam Chanyeol ketika lama Baekhyun tidak juga duduk, dalam hati dia menggelenggelengkan kepala. Pantas saja gadis ini ditindas oleh atasannya yang jahat itu, dia benar-benar lemah dan polos.

Baekhyun duduk di ujung sofa dengan ragu, menatap Chanyeol yang bersila dengan santai sambil sesekali mengarahkan pandangannya ke televisi,

"Kau mungkin perlu berbelanja, di lantai basement apartement ini ada supermarket yang menjual sayuran dan bahan makanan, kau bisa memenuhi kulkas dengan berbelanja di sana, belilah apapun yang kau perlukan untuk memasak, aku akan memberimu uang belanja."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menyimpan rasa kagumnya pada apartemen ini yang bahkan mempunyai fasilitas supermarket di lantai bawahnya. Orang kaya memang selalu dimudahkan dalam segala hal... batinnya.

"Dan kita akan tinggal bersama di sini, aku sebenarnya tidak punya aturan ketat, hanya ada beberapa yang harus dihormati. Pertama, aku tidak begitu suka suara bising, jadi kalau kau mau menyalakan televisi atau apa, atur suaranya supaya tidak berisik. Kedua, aku tidak suka susu putih, kecuali di campur dengan kopi, jadi jangan memberikanku itu... Ketiga aku biasanya bekerja di malam hari, mulai jam sembilan malam, dan karena itu aku membutuhkan tidur yang lama di pagi harinya, biasanya aku bekerja jam sembilan malam sampai jam lima pagi lalu aku akan sarapan dan tidur jam sembilan pagi sampai sore dan aku tidak suka diganggu..."

Sampai di situ Baekhyun mengernyit, berusaha memahami gaya hidup Chanyeol tetapi tetap saja tidak paham. Lelaki ini seperti vampir, bekerja di malam hari dan tidur ketika ada matahari.

"Kau mendengarkan?" Chanyeol menegurnya, membuat Baekhyun tergeragap.

Ketika sudah mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun, Chanyeol melanjutkan, "Sampai di mana tadi? Hmm Oh ya.. keempat..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel di pintu, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit karena merasa terganggu.

"Siapa yang bertamu tanpa pemberitahuan itu?" gerutunya, melangkah ke arah pintu dan mengintip. Ketika tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya, Chanyeol mendesah kesal, tetapi tetap membuka pintunya itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sehun?"

Seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan melangkah dengan senyum lebar, memasuki ruangan. Baekhyun terpesona, karena lelaki itu... sungguh terlalu tampan sampai bisa dikatakan cantik. Ada sesuatu di tangannya, lelaki itu memegang wadah biola dari bahan kulit kaku berwarna cokelat gelap.

Lelaki itu pemain biola?

Dan kemudian, Sehun masuk menatap Chanyeol masih dengan senyumannya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan kesal Chanyeol,

"Aku butuh bantuanmu teman. Ada seorang perempuan yang dijodohkan ibuku untukku dan dia terus memaksa meskipun aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. lbuku mengatakan karena adikku Min Ah sudah menikah dengan si brengsek Woo Bin yang beruntung itu, aku tidak boleh terlalu lama menunda pernikahan. Parahnya... perempuan yang dijodohkan oleh ibuku itu mengejar-ngejarku sampai nyaris menakutkan." Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Jadi aku melarikan diri dari rumah, mengatakan harus menjalani pelatihan intensif yang tidak bisa diganggu, dan sepertinya aku harus merepotkanmu, aku tahu kau punya apartemen tiga kamar dengan dua kamar yang masih kosong, jadi izinkanlah aku menumpang sementara di sini."

.

.

.

Tampan Sekali.

Baekhyun hampir saja tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya akan ketampanan lelaki yang baru masuk itu. Luar biasa. Bahkan dia sebagai perempuan merasa dirinya kalah cantik dibanding lelaki itu. Meskipun wajahnya cantik tetapi tidak ada sikap yang mengarah ke arah feminim sama sekali dari penampilan lelaki yang dipanggil Chanyeol dengan nama Sehun itu. Sehun tampak maskulin dan sinar matanya tampak sedikit bandel, seperti anak lelaki kecil yang nakal. Detik ketika Sehun masuk itulah dia menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di sana, duduk di sofa ruang tengah, lelaki itu langsung melemparkan pandangan berganti-gani penuh arti ke Baekhyun dan Chanyeol,

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sedang ada tamu." Sehun tersenyum ramah, senyum yang mempesona kepada Baekhyun, "Chanyeol biasanya tidak pernah menerima tamu di apartmennya, kecuali tamu yang memaksa seperti aku." Lelaki itu terkekeh sendiri, lalu melangkah mendekat, "Kau pasti perempuan istimewa."

"Jangan ganggu dia, Sehun. Dia pelayanku."

Sehun langsung tertegun. Wajahnya tampak tak percaya, dia melemparkan tatapan mencela ke arah Chanyeol,

"Kau memang tidak pandai bercanda. Mana mungkin kau memakai pelayan di rumahmu? Kau dengan kehidupanmu yang introvert itu?"

Sehun melemparkan pandangan menyelidik kepada Chanyeol, menunggu lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang bercanda, tetapi ekspresi wajah Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berubah, membuat Sehun akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Oh astaga, kau tidak sedang bercanda ya?" jemarinya menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun, "Gadis ini pelayanmu?"

"Tentu saja." dengan santai Chanyeol melangkah melalui Sehun dan duduk kembali di sofa tempatnya duduk, "Duduklah dan ceritakan pelan-pelan, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau harus mengemis tempat tinggal kepadaku? bukankah kau punya apartemen sendiri di tengah kota? kenapa kau tidak kesana?"

Sehun ikut duduk, di dekat Baekhyun yang terpaku, masih terpesona.

"Mereka akan bisa melacakku kalau aku ke sana, kau tahu, ibu angkatku dan perempuan yang dijodohkan denganku itu sangat gigih mengejarku." Tanpa dipersilahkan, Sehun menuang teh di meja dan menyesapnya, "Hmm enak sekali, kau yang buat yah?" lelaki itu menoleh tiba-tiba ke arah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun gelagapan,

"Eh... iyaa... saya yang buat."

Sementara itu Chanyeol menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan mengernyit, perempuan itu terpesona tentu saja. Semua perempuan pasti akan terpesona kalau melihat Sehun dan ketampanannya yang luar biasa. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu, di balik sikap ramah dan baik hatinya kepada perempuan, Sehun menyimpan racun yang menakutkan. Lelaki itu adalah penghancur perempuan, dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Entah sudah berapa perempuan yang dipermainkannya, diberi harapan, kasih sayang dan perhatian dengan begitu indahnya, lalu dilemparkan dan dibuang dengan kejam,

Ya. Sehun cukup menakutkan kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan, entah kenapa Chanyeol berpikir kalau Sehun membenci perempuan, tentu saja mama angkatnya dan adik kesayangannya yang baru dijumpainya setelah sekian lama itu tidak termasuk kategori yang dibencinya. Sekarang Baekhyun terpesona dengan Sehun, dan Sehun secara alami langsung menebarkan pesonanya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol harus menghentikannya segera, sebelum semua berlanjut. Baekhyun adalah pelayan yang bekerja untuknya, dia harus menjaganya.

"Kau bisa masuk Baekhyun." gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun merasa lega atas perintah Chanyeol itu, dia merasa canggung duduk di sofa di tengah percakapan kedua laki-laki yang sepertinya bersahaabat itu, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan mengucap salam,

"Saya permisi dulu." dengan tak kalah sopan dia mengangguk ke arah Sehun kemudian melangkah tergesa meninggalkan ruang tengah itu, masuk ke kamarnya. Sehun terus mengamati sampai Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan, kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuh ingin tahu ke arah Chanyeol,

"Kau? Membawa seorang pelayan untuk tinggal di rumahmu?" dia masih mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang sama, "Rasanya itu tidak mungkin terjadi Chanyeol, itu bukan Chanyeol yang kukenal."

Ya. Chanyeol yang dikenal Sehun adalah seorang penyendiri. Lelaki itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendirian dan kebanyakan menutup hatinya dari hubungan apapun. Bahkan Sehun sempat ragu meminta pertolongan Chanyeol agar mau menampungnya sementara, mengingat sikap Chanyeol yang cenderung introvert itu.

"Aku menolongnya, karena dia butuh pertolongan, sama sekali tidak ada alasan lain." Mata Chanyeol menyipit, "Dan jika kau memang akan tinggal di sini, kau tidak boleh mengganggunya."

Sehun terkekeh mendengar nada ancaman di balik suara Chanyeol itu, "Oke. Sepakat, aku tidak akan mengganggunya, tetapi aku tidak bisa mencegah kalau dia yang menggangguku." Tawanya malahan makin keras ketika menerima tatapan membunuh yang langsung dilemparkan Chanyeol kepadanya, "Aku bercanda Chanyeol, gadis itu aman."

Jadi kesimpulannya, kau mengizinkan aku tinggal di sini sementara?"

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dia ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk Chanyeol, lelaki itu bilang dia bekerja larut malam dan kemudian sarapan dulu di pagi hari sebelum tidur.

Ruang tengah tampak terang benderang, dan Chanyeol sedang duduk, berkutat dengan wajah serius menggambar sesuatu seperti denah atau entahlah, di sebuah meja khusus di sudut ruangan, Baekhyun mengamati dalam diam dan kemudian menebak-nebak... meja itu adalah meja khusus arsitek. Jadi, Chanyeol seorang arsitek?

Rupanya Chanyeol menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali?" dilemparkannya pandangannya kejam dinding, masih jam lima pagi.

Baekhyun berdiri dengan gugup, "Aku... aku ingin membuat sarapan, kau bilang kau sarapan setiap pagi, baru setelah itu tidur."

"Oh itu." Chanyeol tidak tega mengatakan kalau dia hanya sarapan roti tawar setiap pagi dan sebenarnya dia bisa menyiapkannya sendiri tanpa Baekhyun repot-repot. Tetapi dia mempekerjakan Baekhyun sebagai pelayannya, dan Chanyeol sendiri harus membiasakan diri untuk dilayani. "Oke... terimakasih. Ada roti tawar di atas kulkas dan jeruk segar kalau kau ingin membuat jus jeruk. Nanti panggil aku kalau sarapannya sudah siap." gumamnya kemudian.

Setelah melihat Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya, Baekhyun melangkah ke dapur, dia melihat roti tawar itu, mengisinya dengan keju dan saus kacang yang sudah tersedia dan memanggangnya.

Jeruk besar berwarna orange cerah itu menarik perhatiannya, Baekhyun mengambil beberapa buah dan memasukkannya ke juicer. Setelah itu dia mengatur makanan yang sudah siap di meja dapur. Biasanya untuk sarapan, Baekhyun selalu meminum susu satu gelas, tetapi dia ingat kemarin Chanyeol bilang dia tidak suka susu, dan sepertinya lelaki itu tidak punya susu di dapurnya.

Setelah makanan siap, Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan canggung dari ambang pintu dapur, dan diberikan jawaban singkat oleh Chanyeol.

Tak lama lelaki itu muncul di dapur, masih dengan pakaiannya yang sama, celana panjang dan tidak berkemeja. Baekhyun sepertinya harus membiasakan diri dengan penampilan Chanyeol yang indah ini.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyesap jus jeruknya, lalu mengunyah roti bakarnya dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, lalu menyesap jus jeruknya lagi, setelah itu menguap, "Aku akan tidur. Kau bisa siapkan satu sarapan lagi, Sehun untuk sementara akan tinggal di sini. dan oh ya, uang belanjamu ada di meja." Baekhyun tertegun sambil menatap punggung Chanyeol yang berlalu. Jadi Sehun, lelaki yang luar biasa tampan itu juga tinggal di apartemen ini?

Baekhyun sepertinya harus menguatkan hatinya untuk tinggal bersama dua lelaki yang sangat mempesona itu.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Chanyeol masih tertutup rapat ketika giliran Sehun yang bangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki itu ternyata tidak pernah tampil berantakan dan tidak pedulian seperti Chanyeol, Sehun keluar kamar sudah mandi dengan aroma harum dan pakaian rapi.

Dia melongok ke dapur, ke tempat Baekhyun sedang mencuci gelas dan piring kopi sisa Chanyeol,

"Wah aromanya enak." lelaki itu tersenyum dan duduk di meja dapur, kemudian mencomot satu roti bakar dan memakannya, "Mungkin keputusan Chanyeol menerima seorang pelayan di rumahnya sungguh tepat, dan aku juga ikut mendapatkan keuntungan." lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun tersenyum,

"Semoga anda suka." gumamnya canggung, "Saya.. eh saya pamit dulu." setengah tergesa Baekhyun berjalan hendak keluar pintu dapur.

"Mau kemana?" suara Sehun mencegahnya, lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saya hendak berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket di basement."

"Aku ikut." dengan tak terduga Sehun berdiri, meneguk gelas jus jeruknya dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun, "Aku bosan di sini, biarkan aku menemanimu berbelanja."

Berbelanja bersama Sehun berarti harus kuat menerima tatapan orang-orang ke arah mereka. Yah, ketampanan Sehun terlalu mencolok, hingga membuat semua orang yang berjenis kelamin perempuan hampir pasti menoleh dua kali ke arah mereka,

Beberapa orang malahan memandang terang-terangan sambil mengangkat alis ke arah Baekhyun, seolah-olah mengatakan betapa tidak pantasnya Baekhyun bersanding di sebelah Sehun, dan betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun karena bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

Sehun sendiri tampaknya tidak peduli, lelaki itu sepertinya sudah biasa menerima tatapan kekaguman dari orang-orang, dia menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dengan ceria,

"Jadi, kita akan masak apa hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Saya masih bingung... saya lupa menanyakan apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Chanyeol?

"Hmmm", Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau jangan menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' kepadaku, pakailah 'aku' dan 'kamu', oke?" tatapannya menggoda, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan mengenai Chanyeol sepertinya kau tidak perlu cemas, dia menyukai semua jenis makanan, setahuku yang tidak disukainya cuma susu putih." Sehun melirik ke arah rak buah-buahan, "Aku akan mengambil buah pir itu, kau tunggu di sini saja ya," lelaki itu lalu melangkah sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun. Sementara itu, Baekhyun langsung berpikir untuk membuat masakan laut, dia akan membeli udang dan cumi lalu membuat masakan bersaus dan lezat, semoga saja Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Baekhyun?" suara lelaki yang familiar memanggilnya, membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di sana, sedang berbelanja,

"Minho?" Minho adalah mantan rekan kerjanya di café tempatnya bekerja, lelaki itu satu-satunya rekan kerja yang bersikap baik kepada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Lelaki itu menunjukkan keranjang belanjaannya yang berisi gula dan sirup, "Berbelanja untuk café, stok belanjaan belum datang dan ada beberapa barang yang habis, jadi aku disuruh berbelanja kemari, ini supermarket yang paling dekat dengan café, Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bos bilang kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di café, aku berusaha mencari tahu tentangmu tapi aku kehilangan jejak, apalagi kau tidak punya ponsel untuk dihubungi."

Baekhyun menatap Minho dengan tatapan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Minho semua terjadi begitu cepat, tetapi aku baik-baik saja, sekarang aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah apartemen, yah kau tahu mirip pembantu rumah tangga." Senyumnya melebar, "Setidaknya aku dapat tempat tinggal dan makanan gratis."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Minho menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mata lembut, "Kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi bagaimana caranya ya?"

Baekhyun juga tampak bingung, "Aku juga tidak tahu caranya, aku tidak punya ponsel."

"Hmm...kau bekerja di salah satu apartemen ini?"

"Iya ."

"Apartemen nomor berapa? dengan tahu nomornya setidaknya aku tahu kau ada di mana."

Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya ketika sosok lelaki tampan itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya, merangkul Baekhyun dengan akrab,

"Chanyeol akan sangat marah kalau kau sembarangan memberikan nomor apartemennya ke orang lain." Sehun bergumam tiba-tiba, melemparkan senyum manis ke arah Baekhyun.

Sementara itu Minho berdiri menatap mereka berdua, Baekhyun dan sosok Sehun yang penampilannya sangat luar biasa, lelaki itu terperangah, sekaligus bingung...

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Nih buat yang kurang puas bacanya, chapter ini aku panjaaaaangin :D

Btw ada yang iri ngak sih sama Baekhyun? Tinggal serumah dengan 2 cogan :v Saking irinya, aku hampir aja ganti nama Baekhyun pake nama akuh ㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Buat yang nanya, Iya aku juga **Wannable** dan bias aku the one and only dedeq Dewi Ular cabe aka. **Lee Daehwi** :D

Jika ada pertanyaan dan lain-lain, sampaikan di kolom review yes ;)

Ok, jangan lupa buat REVIEW shay, biar aku tambah semangat ngupdatenya :) Tengkyuw udah membaca. See you next chapter!

 **-ByunYeol-**


	6. 제 05 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 05 화**

.

.

Sehun berdiri disana dengan senyum lebarnya dan tatapan mata tidak berdosanya, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Minho hampir saja melotot melihat penampilannya.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun yang dikenal oleh Minho pastilah tidak mungkin dekat dengan pria-pria berpenampilan elegan semacam ini. Baekhyun yang dikenal Minho sangat sederhana, lugu dan pemalu, sangat bertolak belakang dengan lelaki tampan itu, yang dengan santainya melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Baekhyun.

Apakah lelaki ini majikan Baekhyun yang diceritakan sebagai pemilik apartemen tempat Baekhyun bekerja? Tetapi seorang majikan mana mungkin merangkulkan lengannya dengan akrab seperti itu? atau jangan-jangan lelaki ini pacar baru Baekhyun? Kalau begitu beruntung sekali Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan pacar lelaki yang jelas-jelas berasal dari kalangan atas itu... tapi kalau begitu kenapa Baekhyun masih bekerja sebagai pembantu? Kalau memang pacarnya kaya bukankah Baekhyun tidak perlu bekerja lagi?

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas di benak Minho, berpikiran jangan-jangan Baekhyun berbohong padanya, Baekhyun pasti tinggal di apartemen itu bukan sebagai pembantu, mungkin dia bekerja sebagai simpanan!

Tiba-tiba Minho merasa sedih dan tak yakin, merasa pedih kalau memang benar Baekhyun sampai jatuh di jurang kehinaan seperti itu... Yah bagaimanapun juga Minho tahu hidup Baekhyun begitu pas-pasan sampai kadang Minho merasa kasihan, dan godaan harta pastilah terasa begitu menarik.

.

Sementara itu Sehun mengamati ekspresi Minho yang berubah-ubah sambil menahan tawa. Ekspresi lelaki itu seperti buku yang terbuka, pertama-tama terlihat tercengang, lalu curiga, lalu marah dan terakhir sepertinya sedih. Sehun berani bertaruh bahwa di benak lelaki ini pasti sudah dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Temanmu, Baekhyun?" dengan sopan Sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Minho, matanya masih tetap menatap Baekhyun, menunggu jawaban. Apakah lelaki ini teman biasa Baekhyun, ataukah pacarnya? Kalau lelaki ini pacar Baekhyun, mau tak mau Sehun harus berusaha menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya kepada lelaki ini dan mengusir seluruh pikiran buruk di benak lelaki ini. Sehun terbiasa melakukannya, banyak sekali pria yang cemburu kepadanya, yah mau bagaimana lagi, keadaannya memang seperti ini, bukan salahnya kalau dia bertampang mempesona bukan?

"Iya ini teman saya." Baekhyun bergumam cepat, tiba-tiba merasa canggung, apalagi melihat keterkejutan yang begitu nyata di mata Minho karena Sehun bersikap akrab kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa Sehun begitu mudah bersikap akrab, mungkin memang sudah wataknya begitu meskipun mereka baru bertemu tadi pagi.

Sehun langsung menyela Baekhyun, "Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut 'saya' dan 'anda'." Gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengalihkan kembali tatapannya ke arah Minho yang masih ragu menerima uluran tangannya, "aku Sehun."

Minho menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dengan sopan, mencoba tersenyum meskipun tatapan curiga masih tampak di sana,

"Saya Minho, teman Baekhyun di cafe tempat Baekhyun dulu bekerja, cafe di seberang situ."

Sehun tahu cafe itu, dia memang belum pernah kesana, tetapi setiap dia mengunjungi Chanyeol dia melewatinya, dan Chanyeol sering bilang kalau dia terbiasa menghabiskan paginya di sana.

"Saya teman majikan Baekhyun, kebetulan saya bosan, jadi saya menguntit Baekhyun berbelanja di supermarket." Lelaki itu tersenyum sopan kepada Baekhyun. "Aku akan naik duluan, mungkin kau ingin bercakap-cakap dengan temanmu itu?"

Sehun rupanya berbaik hati, lelaki itu melangkah menjauh, berpura-pura sangat tertarik pada botol-botol bumbu yang tertata rapi di rak.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Minho dan tersenyum meminta maaf,

"Aku harus naik dan memasak." Gumamnya lembut, "Mungkin kita bisa bertemu nanti di sini ya... kalau tidak aku akan ke cafe."

"Aku akan menunggu." Minho menunjukkan belanjaannya, "Dan aku juga harus cepat-cepat kembali. Kabari aku ya kalau kau sudah punya ponsel atau sudah bisa dihubungi."

"Pasti." Baekhyun tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melambai ketika Minho menggumamkan ucapan perpisahan dan pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun sudah berdiri di sampingnya lagi, mengamati sosok Minho yang menjauh,

"Pacar?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ada nada menggoda dalam suaranya.

"Bukan, kami bersahabat di tempat kerja yang dulu." Pipi Baekhyun merah padam. Tentu saja Minho adalah sahabatnya, Baekhyun selalu memandang Minho sebagai orang yang baik, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benak Baekhyun untuk berpikiran lebih apalagi menyangkut asmara terhadap lelaki itu.

Sehun melangkah menjajari langkah Baekhyun menuju kasir, dan kemudian bergumam lembut,

"Hati-hati Baekhyun, aku laki-laki, dan aku bisa membaca jika ada seorang laki-Iaki yang memendam cinta. Kalau kau memang tak bisa memberi lebih, jangan pernah memberi harapan kepada mereka." Setelah berkata begitu, dengan santai Sehun melenggang mendahului Baekhyun melewati kasir dan menunggu di depan supermarket, membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

Apa maksud Sehun berkata seperti itu? dan siapa yang dimaksud Sehun dengan lelaki yang memendam cinta?

.

.

.

.

Apartemen masih tetap sepi ketika mereka pulang, dan kamar Chanyeol masih tertutup rapat. Ketika melangkah masuk, Sehun dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu. Yah bagaimanapun juga gaya hidup Chanyeol yang terbalik dan seperti vampir itu harus dimaklumi. Apalagi dia bosnya, pemilik apartemen ini, Baekhyun lah yang harus menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya hidup Chanyeol.

Cuma dia tidak mengira akan ada lelaki lain yang tinggal di sini, dengan gaya hidup yang berbeda pula. Baekhyun menatap Sehun,

"Anda ingin makan siang apa?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya lalu melangkah ke arah kamarnya, "Apa saja, aku pemakan segalanya. Aku akan berlatih dulu ya, panggil aku kalau makanan sudah siap."

Berlatih? Baekhyun tiba-tiba teringat akan kotak biola dari bahan kulit keras yang dibawa Sehun kemarin. Lelaki itu pasti pemain biola.

Setelah Sehun masuk ke kamarnya, Baekhyun bergegas ke dapur dan membongkar belanjaannya. Uang belanja yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol banyak sekali, dan dengan uang itu Baekhyun bahkan bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk satu minggu. Dia memenuhi kulkas dengan berbagai macam sayur mayur, buah dan berbagai bumbu. Untuk persediaan daging, ikan dan telur, Baekhyun meletakkannya di tempat khusus di atas.

Setelah selesai mengatur semuanya, Baekhyun menatap kulkas yang penuh itu sambil tersenyum puas. lni benar-benar seperti di drama-drama yang pernah dilihatnya, kulkas yang penuh bahan makanan, tak perlu mencemaskan akan makan apa esok hari.

Sambil bersyukur, Baekhyun mulai mengambil bahan-bahan masakannya, dia akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Sehun sekaligus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Chanyeol. Untuk makan siang, dia akan membuat yang ringan saja, karena toh mereka akan makan tanpa Chanyeol. Kalau makan malam, Baekhyun akan membuat menu yang sedikit berat karena mereka semua akan makan malam.

Baekhyun memasak nasi, kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat ayam goreng saus inggris. Bumbunya sangat mudah dan tinggal menyiram ayam yang sudah digoreng renyah dengan saus inggris. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa sangat bahagia, dia sangat suka memasak, di panti asuhan dulu, Baekhyun selalu kebagian tugas mengurusi dapur, memasak makanan untuk anak-anak panti. Mereka semua bilang masakan Baekhyun enak, dan memasak untuk anak-anak panti bukanlah suatu beban untuk Baekhyun, dia bahagia melakukannya. Bahkan dulu dia sempat membuat kliping dari berbagai resep masakan yang diambil di tabloid-tabloid langganan ibu panti. Dia akan menggunting setiap resep dengan hati-hati, dan menempelkannya di buku besar yang dia miliki, buku itu hampir penuh, seluruh isinya adalah resep makanan. Baekhyun suka membalik-balik kliping buku resep itu, membacanya dengan harapan dia akan bisa mempraktekkannya suatu saat nanti.

Tetapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, Baekhyun harus meninggalkan panti karena hal yang tidak menyenangkan itu, dan dia terpaksa meninggalkan kliping buku resepnya karena terlalu berat untuk dibawanya.

Ah... kenangan buruk itu. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mencoba menghapuskannya. ltu semua masa lalu. Pada akhirnya Tuhan telah begitu baik kepadanya, membuatnya sampai di titik ini.

Baekhyun menata ayam goreng yang tampak renyah keemasan itu di piring saji, dia lalu mengambil saus yang sudah dibuatnya dengan rempah-rempah dan tentu saja bahan utamanya saus inggris yang harum dan khas, lalu menuang saus itu ke atas ayam. Ayam itu akan menyerap saus itu sampai ke dalam, hingga rasanya khas.

Baekhyun menatap puas ke arah masakannya, lalu dia menengok nasi nya yang sudah matang.

Baekhyun lalu teringat kalau Sehun minta dipanggil kalau masakan sudah siap. Dengan tenang, Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar, hendak mengetuk kamar Sehun dan memanggilnya.

.

.

.

"Bawakan aku oleh-oleh yang banyak."

Sehun memasang wajah cemberut sambil memandang ke arah layar, Adiknya yang sedang video chat bersamanya kini ada di belahan bumi yang lain, sedang menghabiskan masa bulan madunya bersama suaminya di sana. wajah Min Ah, adiknya di sana sedang tertawa. Yah setelah menikah dengan Woobin sahabatnya, Min Ah makin tampak ceria dan bahagia, Sehun sangat beryukur akan hal itu. Kebahagian adiknya membuatnya tenang, dan juga, adiknya telah dijaga oleh sahabatnya yang terbaik.

"Pasti _oppa_ , kami baru akan pulang minggu depan." Min Ah menatap ke background gambar Sehun yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengannya, "ltu bukan kamarmu, kau ada dimana _oppa_? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan _eomma_ kalau kau sedang pelatihan musik dan harus dikarantina?"

Sehun terkekeh, Ibu yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah Ibu angkat mereka, meskipun begitu Sehun dan Min Ah sangat menghormati Ibu angkat yang ini, lebih daripada ibu kandung mereka yang telah membuang mereka, dan bersikap jahat kepada mereka yang menyebabkan sang ibu kandung dipenjara sampai sekarang.

"Aku melarikan diri dari _eomma_." Sehun tertawa, "Kau tahu sendiri kan, sejak kau menikah dia mengejar-ngejarku untuk menyusulmu, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan calon isteri untukku, anak dari nyonya Kim sahabat _eomma_."

"Dia cantik." Min Ah tertawa di layar, "kenapa kau tidak mencobanya _oppa_?"

"Karena aku tahu pasti kalau hatinya tidak cantik." Mata Sehun tampak dingin, yah bukankah semua perempuan mau kepadanya karena wajahnya yang tampan dan kekayaannya?

Min Ah menatap ekspresi Sehun dan tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari bahwa kakaknya ini belum lepas dari kebencian dan prasangkanya terhadap perempuan. lbu kandung mereka memang jahat, egois dan tega membuang mereka demi keuntungan pribadinya, tetapi seharusnya Sehun bisa menyadari bahwa tidak semua perempuan sejahat ibu mereka. Min Ah tidak sabar menunggu saatnya ada perempuan yang bisa membuat kakaknya tersadar.

Tiba-tiba layar di depan Sehun tampak bergoyang, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya ketika ada wajah Woobin, suami Min Ah sekaligus sahabatnya yang muncul di sana.

"Minggir Woobin, aku sedang bicara dengan adikku." Gumamnya dengan ketus.

Woobin mengangkat alisnya,

"Kau sudah berbicara terlalu lama dengannya. lni bulan madu kami jadi maaf aku menginterupsi." Mata Woobin bersinar jahil dan penuh tawa, "Bye Sehun."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja layar gelap dan Min Ah sudah log out.

Sehun menatap layar komputer dengan kesal, tetapi kemudian merasa geli. Woobin memang sangat posesif kepada Min Ah... dan Sehun memang sengaja mengganggu bulan madu mereka dengan sengaja mengajak Min Ah mengobrol lama-lama.

Lama kemudian, Sehun masih menatap layar komputer yang kosong itu. Dia lalu menghela napas panjang dan berdiri, meraih biolanya.

Min Ah memintanya mencoba memberi kesempatan kepada perempuan. Tetapi Sehun tumbuh dengan kebenciannya yang luar biasa kepada perempuan. Dia sangat benci kepada ibu kandungnya, semua perempuan sama saja, semuanya penipu, jahat, licik dan hanya mengincar harta. Perempuan itu iblis, yang menggunakan kekuatan pesonanya untuk menjatuhkan lelaki ke dalam jeratnya sebelum kemudian melemparnya ke penderitaan. Well tidak semuanya mungkin, adiknya Min Ah dan Ibu angkatnya masuk ke dalam pengecualian.

Sehun tidak akan pernah jatuh ke dalam pesona perempuan manapun. Dia akan lebih dulu menyakiti dan menghancurkan perempuan sebelum mahluk itu menghancurkannya.

Diraihnya biolanya, dan setelah memejamkan mata dan menghela napas, dia memainkannya. Nada yang keluar adalah nada yang menyanyat sekaligus mengancam, ungkapan kebencian Sehun kepada mahluk bernama perempuan di muka bumi ini.

Sehun benci sekali, sangat benci!

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendengarkan musik itu ketika melangkah ke ruang tengah. Berarti betul dugaannya, Sehun sedang berlatih memainkan biola.

Langkah Baekhyun mendekat ke arah kamar Sehun, tiba-tiba merasa merinding mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan di sana.

Ini bukanlah jenis musik romantis yang dimainkan orang direstoran ketika seorang lelaki memutuskan melamar kekasihnya, ini juga bukan musik yang menyayat hati dan penuh kesedihan. Ini lebih seperti... kemarahan...

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan melangkah ke arah kamar Sehun yang setengah terbuka, musik itu terdengar makin jelas di sana. Dari pintu yang terbuka, Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang sangat serius memainkan biolanya, matanya terpejam dan mulutnya merapat. Dan seperti nada musik yang dimainkannya, ekspresi Sehun benar-benar penuh kemarahan, seolah-olah ada bara kemurkaan yang siap meledak di sana.

Baekhyun jadi ragu untuk mengetuk pintu dan memberitahukan keberadaannya... dia hanya berdiri mematung di situ, mengamati ekspresi Sehun dan musiknya yang makin bergolak akan kemarahan... sampai kemudian mata Sehun yang indah membuka dan kemudian Iangsung menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Hellow ... :) Hari ini aku agak sedikit sibuk, jadi telat update ㅠㅇㅠ

betewe, ada yang nyadar gak sih kalau di chapter ini Chanyeol sama sekali gak muncul :'D

Jangan lupa REVIEW :) :) See you next chapter !

 **-ByunYeol-**


	7. 제 06 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 06 화**

.

.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?" suara Sehun bahkan sedingin tatapannya. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa takut. Kenapa Sehun yang berdiri di depannya ini sangat berbeda dengan Sehun yang ramah, yang tadi pagi berbelanja kepadanya?

"Eh... saya memanggil karena makanan sudah siap." Baekhyun bergumam gugup bingung menghadapi tatapan mata Sehum yang dingin dan penuh kemarahan. Sebenarnya lelaki itu sedang marah kepada siapa? Kenapa dia memainkan musik seperti itu? musik yang bergolak yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarkannya pasti tahu bahwa sang pemain biola sedang marah.

Tetapi kemudian Sehun tampaknya bisa menguasai diri. Kemarahan tampak surut dari matanya, dan dalam sekejap ada senyum di sana. Ekspresi lelaki itu kembali penuh canda dan ramah seperti yang selalu ditampilkannya di depan Baekhyun sebelumnya,

"Aku perhatikan, kau tetap saja menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' kepadaku, ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengingatkanmu." Bibir lelaki itu menipis, "Awas kalau sampai ke empat kalinya, coba ulang kata-katamu dengan menggunakan 'aku dan kamu." Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan tampak keras kepala.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dan menyadari bahwa dia seharusnya memberikan apa yang Sehun mau karena sepertinya lelaki itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan keinginannya,

"Aku kemari hendak memberitahumu kalau makanan sudah siap." Gumam Baekhyun akhirnya dengan canggung, menggunakan 'aku' dan 'kamu' seperti yang Sehun mau, dan kemudian dia ternyata menciptakan senyum mempesona yang melebar di bibir Sehun.

OH astaga, lelaki ini memang tampan, dan ketampanannya naik berkali-kali lipat kalau dia tersenyum seperti itu. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak merasa canggung dan malu, dia pasti sudah memegang ambang pintu dan menarik napas panjang, karena udara seakan tertarik dari paru-parunya, terpesona oleh ketampanan Sehun.

"Bagus." Sehun tersenyum, lalu melangkah ke pintu dan melewati Baekhyun, "Ayo kita makan aku lapar!"

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun mengikuti Sehun hendak melangkah ke dapur, pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka dan lelaki itu muncul. Acak-acakan karena bangun tidur dan tampak cemberut, matanya menatap marah ke arah Sehun.

"Kalau kau memang ingin tinggal di apartemen ini Sehun, seharusnya kau menghormati jam tidurku, aku tidak suka berisik, dan alunan biolamu itu sampai menembus alam mimpiku, memaksaku bangun." Gumamnya tajam.

Sehun tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kemarahan Chanyeol, dia malahan tertawa,

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa kalau kau sangat sensitif terhadap bunyi-bunyian, dan kau punya mood yang sangat jelek ketika bangun tidur. Aku janji tidak akan memainkan biola di saat kau tidur lagi."

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap Sehun dengan tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya,

"Oke aku pegang kata-katamu." Gumamnya tak kalah tajam, lalu mundur dan setengah membanting pintu kamarnya itu, membuat Sehun menatap dengan geli.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih terdiam di sana agak bingung. Dua lelaki ini memang bersahabat, tetapi sepertinya mereka bersikap seperti anjing dan kucing. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, lalu melangkah ke dapur, yah... dia kan perempuan, yang pasti dia tidak akan bisa memahani bagaimana persahabatan laki-laki.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Chanyeol ikut bergabung bersama mereka untuk makan malam, lelaki itu sudah segar sehabis mandi, dan berpakaian rapi. Syukurlah. Baekhyun semula ketakutan kalau Chanyeol akan datang ke ruang makan dengan celana dan bertelanjang dada seperti kemarin.

"Sepertinya moodmu sudah baik." Sehun mengambil sepiring nasi dan memakannya dengan sup daging dan wortel buatan Baekhyun, caranya makan seolah begitu menikmati, tampaknya dia suka dengan apa yang dimakannya karena tiba-tiba Sehun mengangkat matanya dan menatap Baekhyun yang dipaksa untuk makan bersama dengan tatapan puas dan menggoda,

"Enak Baekhyun, masakan rumahan memang paling enak, bahkan kokiku di rumah tidak bisa membuat makanan seenak ini. Rasanya sederhana tetapi murni, kurasa kokiku tidak bisa membuatnya karena dia terbiasa membuat rumit segala resep demi menunjukkan tekniknya." Sambil menyuap sendok ke mulutnya Sehun mengedipkan matanya, "Mungkin aku akan mensabotasemu dari rumah Chanyeol dan menjadikanmu tukang masak pribadiku."

Pipi Baekhyun memerah mendengar pujian Sehun yang dilemparkan secara langsung itu, dia menatap Sehun dengan malu-malu,

"Terimakasih." Gumamnya pelan, tiba-tiba merasa berdebar. Mimpi apa dia sehingga bisa makan bersama dengan dua lelaki yang sama-sama tampan ini?

Chanyeol menyuap supnya, tetapi matanya menatap ke arah Sehun dan kemudian berganti ke arah pipi Baekhyun yang merah padam. Sehun telah menyebarkan rayuannya tentu saja, Lelaki itu memang perayu alami dan Baekhyun yang polos sepertinya telah tersihir oleh rayuan Sehun,

"Jangan termakan rayuan Sehun, Baekhyun." Chanyeol bergumam Iugas, memberi Sehun tatapan penuh peringatan, "Aku sarankan kau hati-hati kepadanya, Sehun memang perayu ulung yang tidak pandang bulu dan kau harus waspada."

Pipi Baekhyun makin merah padam mendengarkan saran Chanyeol itu. Tetapi rupanya Sehun malahan tertawa mendengarkan peringatan tentang dirinya yang diucapkan tetap di depan mukanya,

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu Baekhyun tentu saja." Gumam Sehun, mengedipkan sebelah mukanya kepada Baekhyun, "Baekhyun dan aku bersahabat, iya kan Baek?"

"lya." Mau tak mau Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun dia tidak tahu bagaimana deskirpsi sahabat menurut Sehun, mereka kan baru bertemu tadi pagi?

Chanyeol mencibir, menyuapkan sup itu ke mulutnya, dan dia kemudian menyadari kata-kata Sehun. Sup buatan Baekhyun memang enak, rasanya ringan tapi penuh aroma. Tidak sia-sia Chanyeol menjadikan Baekhyun pelayannya, gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring di dapur dan Sehun masuk ke kamarnya untuk berlatih biola lagi mumpung Chanyeol sedang terbangun, Chanyeol berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan duduk di sana, pekerjaannya hampir beres dan sepertinya akan tiba saat-saat dimana Chanyeol bisa sedikit bersantai.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahankan kemarahannya ketika melihat nomor di sana.

Pengacara ayah kandungnya lagi! Kenapa mereka tidak pernah menyerah mengganggunya?

Karena tahu bahwa pengacara ayah kandungnya sangat gigih, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu,

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menggangguku?" dia langsung menyapa dengan kasar, membuat pengacara tua di seberang itu tertegun,

"Aku tidak mengganggumu Chanyeol, aku hanya ingin menginformasikan kepadamu."

"Menginformasikan apa?" rasa ingin tahu yang aneh menggelitik benak Chanyeol,

"Tentang ayahmu." Pengacara ayah kandungnya berdehem, "Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf, selama ini aku berbohong kepadamu..." suara si pengacara tampak tersendat, "Aku selalu bilang bahwa ayahmu sakit dan sekarat serta menginginkanmu datang, sebenarnya itu hanya taktikku supaya aku bisa membujukmu datang kemari menengok ayahmu. Tetapi ternyata alasan itu tidak bisa meluluhkan hatimu, kau tetap keras dalam pendirianmu." Suara si pengacara tampak menuduh, "Kenyataannya ayahmu sebenarnya sehat, meskipun jantungnya lemah karena usia, dia tidak dalam keadaan sekarat. Dan karena seluruh usahanya untuk membuatmu datang ke London tidak berhasil, beliau memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu ke Korea."

Dasar tua bangka sialan. Chanyeol mengutuk, langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dalam benaknya, mengutuk ayah kandungnya dan pengacara liciknya yang sama-sama pembohong besar. Untung Chanyeol sama sekali tidak termakan oleh kebohongan itu dulu.

"Jadi si tua itu datang ke Korea?" Chanyeol bergumam sinis, "Apakah dia pikir aku mau menemuinya?"

"Ayah kandungmu sangat keras kepala, dia memutuskan akan datang mengunjungimu dan akan berangkat lusa segera setelah semua surat-suratnya beres, aku sudah mencegahnya mengingat penyakit jantungnya dan usianya, tetapi dia tidak mendengarkan aku." Pengacara ayahnya menghela napas panjang, "Aku harap kau mau memberikan kesempatan untuk ayahmu, Chanyeol. Beliau sudah tua dan meskipun tidak sekarat, tetap saja penyakit jantungnya mengkhawatirkan."

"Aku tidak peduli." Chanyeol meradang lalu menutup ponselnya, memutus pembicaraan dengan kasar. Punya hak apa pengacara tua itu menyuruhnya mempedulikan kesehatan ayah kandungnya? Kenapa pula dia harus peduli kepada seorang lelaki yang membuangnya begitu saja?

Sudah terlambat untuk menginginkannya sekarang. Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan ayah kandungnya yang arogan itu mendapatkan apa yang dimauinya dengan mudah!

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau besok siang ikut denganku." Chanyeol muncul di ambang pintu dapur, menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang mengelap meja dapur sampai licin. Dia ingin semuanya bersih sebelum dia tidur nanti.

"Ikut kemana?" tatapan Baekhyun tampak bingung, bukankah Chanyeol biasanya tidur kalau siang?

Chanyeol tampaknya menyadari pertanyaan di benak Baekhyun,

"Aku tidak bekerja malam ini, jadi besok siang aku akan bangun. Kau ikut denganku aku akan membawamu." Lelaki itu setengah membalikkan tubuhnya tak peduli.

"lkut kemana?" Baekhyun mengulang pertanyaannya, buru-buru sebelum Chanyeol meninggalkan ruangan itu, kalau sampai tidak mendapatkan jawaban, mungkin Baekhyun akan tertidur malam ini dengan mata nyalang penasaran.

"Ke butik dan mall." Chanyeol yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Baekhyun setengah menoleh, "Kita akan berbelanja pakaian untukmu." Dan kemudian Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

Berbelanja pakaian? Apakah maksud Chanyeol seragam pelayan seperti yang dia lihat di buku-buku komik? Tapi apakah perlu memakai seragam?

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya, bahkan sampai dia berbaring tidur di malam harinya

.

.

Rupanya Chanyeol serius dengan maksudnya, jam satu siang lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah berpakaian rapi, dia menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan karpet dengan penyedot debu. Sementara itu Sehun sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah, lelaki itu menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang rapi.

"Mau pergi kencan?" godanya cepat.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan." Matanya mengarah kepada Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau belum berganti pakaian?"

Karena Baekhyun mengira Chanyeol sudah lupa dengan ajakannya kemarin, atau lelaki itu sedang bercanda... tetapi ternyata lelaki itu serius.

"Sa... saya sedang membersihkan karpet..." jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Tinggalkan itu, ganti bajumu, kita berangkat sekarang dan cepatlah!." Gumamnya tegas tak terbantahkan, hingga Baekhyun terbirit-birit meletakkan pembersih debu di tangannya dan melangkah setengah berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Sementara itu, Sehun yang masih duduk di sofa mengamati seluruh penampilan Chanyeol yang memilih berdiri, suaranya terdengar serius ketika berbicara, tidak penuh canda seperti yang ditampilkannya di depan Baekhyun,

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Chanyeol?" tanyanya datar dan menyelidik.

Chanyeol menatap ke arah kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat dan kemudian menatap Sehun tajam,

"ltu bukan urusanmu."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Memang." Gumamnya, "Apakah ini berhubungan dengan ayah kandungmu?"

Sehun tentu saja tahu kisah tentang ayah kandung Chanyeol. Mereka memang bersahabat dekat karena memiliki kisah yang sama. Kisah yang sama-sama tragis, mereka sama-sama dibuang oleh salah satu orang tua kandung mereka. Bedanya sekarang ibu kandung Sehun yang jahat dan mata duitan telah mendekam di penjara, menerima ganjaran atas perbuatannya. Sedangkan ayah Chanyeol masih hidup dan seperti kata pengacara ayahnya tadi, masih lumayan sehat dan gigih mengejar apa yang dia mau, menjadi batu sandungan dan ganjalan bagi langkah Chanyeol.

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk, percuma membohongi Sehun, sahabatnya ini punya insting yang kuat, "Lelaki tua itu mau datang kemari."

"Kemari?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Dia tidak mudah menyerah ya."

"Dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai ayah di depannya dan membuatnya puas. Bagiku ayahku bukan dia."

"Hati-hati Chanyeol." Sehun bergumam, "Sepertinya ayah kandungmu itu sama keras kepalanya denganmu, kalian sepertinya sama-sama berpegang kuat kepada pendirian kalian masing-masing." Sehun lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kamar Baekhyun, "Dan akan kau gunakan sebagai apa Baekhyun nanti?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum yang dalam dan penuh rencana,

"Baekhyun adalah tamengku. Tameng terbaik yang pernah ada. Alat pembalasan dendam yang paling hebat."

Suara Chanyeol terdengar mantap, bergaung di ruang tengah apartemen itu.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Maaf lambat update... aku lagi sibuk banget soalnya :(

Kalau sempat, chapter selanjutnya aku up entar malam. Jangan lupa REVIEW ya :)

See you next chapter !

 **-ByunYeol-**


	8. 제 07 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 07 화**

.

.

"Teganya kau memanfaatkan gadis sepolos itu sebagai tameng?" Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Dan tameng seperti apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, menatap Sehun setengah mencemooh, "Benarkah yang kudengar ini? Seorang Sehun yang selalu menyakiti hati perempuan tanpa pandang bulu tiba-tiba mencemaskan kepolosan seorang perempuan?"

Sehun membalas tatapan mata Chanyeol dengan serius, "Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku Chanyeol... kau tahu semua perempuan yang pernah menjadi korbanku, mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya, tetapi Baekhyun... dia benar-benar perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, apapun yang kau rencanakan terhadapnya, kau akan bersikap kejam kepadanya."

Chanyeol membeku, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya,

"Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tepat untuk ini."

Sehun berdiri, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam, "Terserah Chanyeol, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Rasa berdosa itu akan semakin dalam kalau kau memanfaatkan perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Sehun lalu melangkah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol, masuk ke kamarnya, setelah beberapa Iangkah sampai di depan kamarnya, lelaki itu seolah teringat sesuatu dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, "Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakan kepadamu, tadi pagi aku berbelanja dengan Baekhyun, dan kami bertemu teman Baekhyun."

"Teman Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, langsung tertarik.

"Yah, dia bilang dia teman Baekhyun, salah satu rekan kerjanya di cafe tempat mereka bekerja sebelumnya." Sehun menatap Chanyeol penuh arti, "Tapi aku tahu lelaki itu tidak menganggap Baekhyun sebagai teman. Dan kalau kau mau menjalankan rencanamu, apapun itu kau harus mempertimbangkan keberadaan orang-orang yang menyukai Baekhyun lebih dari yang seharusnya." Sehun sepertinya menebak kalau Chanyeol akan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kekasih pura-puranya. Chanyeol memang akan melakukan hal yang hampir mirip seperti itu, tetapi tentu saja dengan cara yang jauh berbeda. Dia akan membuat ayah kandungnya pulang ke negaranya dengan bahu terkulai kalah dan sangat sangat kesal.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Jawab Chanyeol datar, "Terimakasih Sehun."

"Dan satu lagi, Baekhyun tidak punya ponsel. Kasihan sekali di jaman sekarang tidak punya alat komunikasi yang begitu penting. Kau mungkin bisa membelikannya satu."

"Akan kulakukan." Chanyeol mengangguk, menyadari bahwa hal itu luput dari perhatiannya. Nanti dia akan memastikan kalau Baekhyun mempunyai ponsel, hal itu memberikan manfaat baginya juga untuk berkomunikasi dengan Baekhyun kapanpun dia jauh.

.

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya setelah berganti pakaian, Chanyeol berdiri di sana dan menatap Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya. Tatapannya setengah mencemooh setengah kasihan.

"Kau hanya punya baju ini?" lelaki itu mengamati blouse Baekhyun yang dulunya pasti pernah berwarna putih meskipun sekarang hanya menyisakan warna krem kusam yang tidak jelas. Dan perempuan itu mengenakan rok panjang hitam sebetisnya.

Blouse putih dan rok hitam! Demi Tuhan... apakah perempuan ini tidak punya selera berpakaian yang lebih baik? Pakaiannya mengingatkan Chanyeol pada anak training di toko-toko. Padahal Chanyeol akan membawa Baekhyun ke butik kelas atas. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak peduli, tetapi dia tahu orang-orang di sana akan mencemooh Baekhyun, memandang Baekhyun seperti pertunjukan sirkus mahluk aneh yang salah tempat, dan dia tidak mau Baekhyun mengalami itu, dipermalukan seperti itu sementara Baekhyun berjalan di sisinya. Tidak boleh ada orang yang mempermalukan perempuan yang sedang bersama Chanyeol.

Pipi Baekhyun sendiri tampak merah padam. Malu. Dia tahu bahwa pakaiannya yang sederhana itu pasti tidak akan cocok dengan selera Chanyeol, pasti akan membuat lelaki itu malu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, pakaian yang dikenakannya ini adalah pakaian terbaiknya.

"Aku... aku hanya punya pakaian ini." Jawab Baekhyun menahan malu, sepertinya dia lebih baik mengurung diri di kamarnya saja daripada nanti mempermalukan Chanyeol, dengan sangat dia berdoa dalam hati supaya Chanyeol membatalkan acara keluar mereka.

Tetapi rupanya Chanyeol punya pikiran lain, lelaki itu menghela napas, tampak kesal, Ialu meraih kunci mobilnya di gantungan dan melangkah mendahului Baekhyun ke pintu,

"Ayo." Gumamnya, membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi, membuat Baekhyun terbirit-birit mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Mereka berkendara melalui kawasan elite di pusat kota, dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah tempat yang dari papan nama di sana, merupakan sebuah butik, butik itu berupa rumah bercat putih dengan gaya belanda, dikelilingi pepohonan yang rimbun dan suasana yang asri

"Ayo turun, pemilik butik ini temanku, jadi kita bisa mencari pakaian yang lebih tepat untukmu sebelum kita pergi ke mall dan butik-butik di sana." Chanyeol membuka pintu dan melangkah memutari mobil, lalu membukakan mobil untuk Baekhyun dengan sopan.

Mereka lalu berjalan setengah bersisian, dengan Chanyeol di depan dan Baekhyun di belakangnya. Mereka memasuki butik elegan bergaya lama itu melalui sebuah pintu putar kuno yang berlapiskan krom dan kaca.

Suasana di dalam butik itu sangat elegan, dengan lampu berwarna kuning terang yang menciptakan keindahan tersendiri terhadap pakaian berbagai warna yang digantung di berbagai sudut. Baekhyun tidak pernah masuk ke tempat seperti ini tentu saja, matanya melahap seluruh sisi dengan penuh ingin tahu, menahan keinginan untuk bergumam "oooh", "waaaah', atau "wooow"

Seseorang keluar dari bagian belakang butik dan bergumam,

"Mohon maaf, tidakkah anda melihat tanda di depan pintu? Kami baru buka pukul lima sore..." seseorang itu adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dengan kaos ketat berwarna biru gemerlap yang menunjukkan keseksiannya tubuhnya yang berkulit seputih susu, berkilauan bagaikan porselen. "Chanyeol?" perempuan itu memekik kesenangan, "Chanyeol!!" lalu perempuan itu menghambur, memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, "Kemana saja kau sayangku? Lama sekali kau tidak kemari."

Chanyeol membalas pelukan perempuan itu dengan canggung, "Aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini." Lelaki itu memundurkan langkah dan dengan halus melepaskan diri dari pelukan perempuan itu, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Minseok?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Minseok bergumam ceria sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Dan aku sangat merindukanmu, Chanyeol. Dulu kau sering kemari sambil membawa pacar-pacar cantikmu itu.. jadi karena kau lama tidak kemari, aku pikir mungkin kau sedang tidak berpacaran?", mata perempuan itu melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri gugup di belakang Chanyeol dan langsung mengangkat alisnya, "Atau kau berpacaran tapi sepertinya sudah merubah seleramu?" matanya mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati. Perempuan itu sangat modis dan sangat bergaya, dan sekarang mengamati Baekhyun dengan secercah rasa kasihan di matanya,

"Di mana kau menemukan gembel kecil ini?" gumamnya mendekati Baekhyun, dan kemudian menyentuh pundak Baekhyun tanpa permisi, lalu membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun yang sepertinya dianggapnya bagai boneka, dia mengamati tubuh Baekhyun dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Chanyeol lagi, "Kekasih terbarumu?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Jangan terlalu mendekatinya Minseok, Baekhyun akan ketakutan kepadamu. Tidak. Dia bukan kekasihku. Tetapi segera, dia akan berperan sebagai kekasihku, dan aku ingin bantuanmu untuk melatihnya."

"Apa?" Minseok dan Baekhyun berseru bersamaan, yang satu bersemangat dan penuh ingin tahu, sementara yang lain kaget luar biasa.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau mengajari Baekhyun semuanya, seluruh caranya. Aku ingin dia berperan sebagai kekasih yang jalang, mata duitan, pokoknya jenis perempuan yang paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini." Chanyeol menatap Minseok dan tersenyum manis, "Aku tahu dari pengalamanmu di butik ini, kau banyak pengalaman dengan jenis-jenis perempuan seperti itu."

Minseok tertawa, tawa merdu yang enak di dengar, dia menepuk pundak Baekhyun lembut,

"Hai aku Minseok, dan sepertinya sahabatku yang tiba-tiba datang setelah sekian lama menghilang ini tanpa tahu malu langsung meminta bantuanku." Sapanya lembut, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu. Sepertinya memang Minseok sering mengucapkan kata-kata cemoohan, tetapi kemudian Baekhyun menyadari bahwa perempuan itu hanya menggunakan sebagai candaan, tidak ada maksud sama sekali dari Minseok untuk merendahkan lawan bicaranya. Mungkin memang gaya bicaranya seperti itu...

Tetapi Baekhyun sendiri masih bingung dengan maksud perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Apa maksudnya lelaki itu akan menjadikannya kekasihnya, atau berperan sebagai kekasih Chanyeol tetapi kalau Baekhyun tidak salah dengar harus bisa membawakan peran sebagai perempuan jahat?

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya, Chanyeol, meskipun tampaknya misi ini begitu berat." Minseok menatap Baekhyun penuh arti, "tetapi kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku dari A sampai Z jadi aku tahu apa maksud semua rencanamu ini." Minseok lalu memanggil pelayannya yang segera datang dari pintu belakang, "Buatkan minuman untuk kedua tamuku, kita akan bercakap-cakap sebentar."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu Minseok." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, lalu menatap Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, kau bisa menunggu di sini? Aku akan bicara dengan Minseok sebentar di dalam."

Meskipun merasa sangat ingin tahu hingga mendorongnya memaksa ikut, Baekhyun tidak berani. Yang biasa dia lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun benaknya masih didera oleh semua pertanyaan.

"Pelayan akan membawakanmu minuman dan kue, kau boleh melihat-lihat pakaian di sini dan mencobanya, kalau ada yang menarik untukmu bilang saja, aku yakin Chanyeol dengan senang hati akan membelikannya untukmu." Minseok mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu dengan genit menggandeng lengan Chanyeol, dan dua anak manusia itu kemudian masuk ke ruang dalam yang sepertinya bagian kantor dari butik tersebut.

.

.

Baekhyun menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan hanya berdiri terpaku dan kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Matanya mengamati seluruh ruangan dan mengagumi interiornya yang indah. Mereka seperti berada di rumah-rumah bangsawan eropa dari jaman dahulu kala. Sepertinya memang Minseok sengaja membuat nuansa butiknya kuno tetapi elegan. Kursi-kursinya berukir dengan warna cokelat gelap, berpadu dengan tirai merah yang bersemburat emas, tampak sangat kontras dengan tembok yang dicat putih bersih dan atap plafon dengan ukiran indah yang semuanya berwarna putih bersih. Sementara itu di bawah kakinya, karpet mahal yang sangat tebal berwarna cokelat tua tampak sangat berpadu dengan keseluruhan ruangan.

Setelah lama berdiri, Baekhyun sadar, sepertinya Chanyeol akan lama di dalam sana. Seorang pelayan muncul dari dalam, membawa nampan, ada teko sepertinya berisi teh dan juga cangkir-cangkir indah bergambar bunga dengan gaya Victorian. Lalu ada sepiring kue cokelat yang tampak lezat dengan krim di atasnya. Pelayan itu meletakkan nampan di meja, dan Baekhyun menyadari ada tatapan kaget di matanya ketika melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang sangat sederhana, tetapi pelayan itu berhasil menutupinya dengan cepat, dengan sopan dia mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk menikmati hidangannya selama menunggu.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun duduk di kursi di samping meja kecil yang telah disediakan, dia menuang teh yang harum itu, dan kemudian menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Enak. Ada rasa pedas yang khas, aroma daun mint yang membuat rasa teh itu istimewa. Baekhyun lalu mengicipi kue yang sangat menggugah selera itu, dan kemudian mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. Kue itu enak sekali!

Mata Baekhyun melirik dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke beberapa kue yang masih tersisa di piring, pasti akan sangat memalukan kalau Baekhyun menghabiskan kue itu... tetapi kue itu enak sekali.

Mata Baekhyun memandang ke sekeliling, berusaha mengalahkan dorongan untuk menghabiskan kue yang enak itu, demi kesopanan. Akhirnya Baekhyun berdiri dan dengan hati-hati mendekat ke arah rak gaun -gaun itu.

Jemarinya menyentuh bahan sebuah gaun dari sutera halus yang begitu indah, warna gaun itu hijau yang teduh, dengan bros berwarna perak sebagai aksen di dadanya, iseng-iseng karena ingin tahu, Baekhyun melihat price tag yang menempel di gaun itu, dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya kaget.

 _Dua juta won untuk sebuah gaun?_

Dengan ketakutan, Baekhyun melangkah mundur dari rak gaun berisi gaun-gaun indah yang digantung, Astaga, harga gaun itu mungkin cukup untuk Baekhyun hidup beberapa bulan.

Dengan gugup, Baekhyun dudul lagi di kursinya, dia tidak berani memegang gaun-gaun itu setelah mengetahui harganya. Kalau sampai sentuhan tangannya membuat gaun itu rusak, bisa gawat, karena Baekhyun tidak mampu menggantinya.

Dengan cemas dan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Baekhyun menatap ke arah pintu kantor tempat Chanyeol dan Minseok menghilang tadi.

.

.

.

"Itu rencana yang sangat licik Chanyeol, dan murni kejam." Minseok tidak bisa menahan diri mengucapkan kata-kata itu setelah Chanyeol selesai bercerita, perempuan itu lalu menatap ke arah butik tempat Baekhyun masih menunggu di sana, "Dan kalaupun aku mau membantumu, dari semua perempuan di dunia ini, kau bisa memilih perempuan yang berpengalaman, dengan sedikit polesan, dia akan lebih mudah dimasukkan dalam rencanamu, dan kenapa kau malahan memilih perempuan lugu, polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan tersenyum tenang, "Perempuan yang berpengalaman akan berbahaya karena kadang kala mereka memberontak, menginginkan lebih, atau bahkan menggigit balik." Mata Chanyeol ikut melirik ke arah butik, "Baekhyun tidak akan mengkhianatiku."

Minseok menatap Chanyeol, mereka memang bersahabat sejak lama, sejak masa kuliah.. Chanyeol dulu pernah membantu Minseok melalui masa-masa sulitnya. Minseok pernah jatuh dan hancur, menerima semua cemoohan orang, dan dia kehilangan banyak orang yang semula dikiranya sebagai sahabat baiknya. Hanya Chanyeol yang tetap disisinya dan mendukungnya, bagi Chanyeol tidak peduli Minseok akan jatuh dan mempermalukan diri seperti apa, mereka berdua tetap bersahabat.

Dan kalau Chanyeol meminta pertolongan kepadanya, bagaimana dia bisa menolaknya?

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu Chanyeol, meskipun sepertinya sulit, aku akan mengubah perempuan polos yang ada di depan itu menjadi seperti yang kau mau, mulai besok bawalah dia kesini setiap pagi, kau bisa menjemputnya di sore hari, dan aku akan melatihnya dengan intensif, gaya berjalan, gaya berpakaian bahkan gaya berbicaranya."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas, "Aku tahu aku akan selalu bisa mengandalkanmu, Minseok."

.

.

Chanyeol dan Minseok keluar dari ruangan itu beberapa saat kemudian, dan Baekhyun langsung berdiri. Minseok tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun, lalu melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepada Chanyeol,

"Kalian akan kemana hari ini?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Kami akan ke mall, memberi beberapa gaun dan perlengkapan. Dan tentu saja kami akan berbelanja di butikmu ini Yoona..." mata Chanyeol menatap penampilan Baekhyun, "Dia tidak boleh berjalan-jalan denganku dengan penampilan seperti itu."

"Tentu saja tidak boleh." Minseok berseru ceria, lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan merangkulnya,

"Mari, akan kupilihkan pakaian yang pantas untukmu, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

.

.

Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Baekhyun menurut saja ketika Minseok menyerahkan pakaian untuknya dan menyuruhnya berganti baju. Di dalam ruang ganti, Baekhyun mengintip kembali price tag baju yang ada di tangannya, dan mengerutkan keningnya. Harganya cukup tinggi untuk sebuah gaun terusan berwarna pink gelap.

Jemari Baekhyun bergetar ketika mencobanya, tetapi dia berusaha melakukannya. Setelah mengenakan gaun itu, Baekhyun bercermin dan mengagumi betapa pas gaun itu di tubuhnya, Minseok sepertinya punya insting bagus mengenai gaun. Baekhyun juga mengagumi betapa ringannya bahan gaun itu, menempel di tubuhnya. Tampak pas dan tampak cantik...

Ketikan di pintu ruang ganti membuat Baekhyun sedikit terperanjat,

"Apakah kau sudah selesai di sana?" suara Minseok terdengar dari depan pintu.

"Sudah..." Baekhyun buru-buru membuka pintu ruang ganti itu dan berhadapan dengan Minseok.

Minseok berdiri di sana dan tampak puas dengan penampilan Baekhyun, dia membawa sepatu berhak datar berwarna peach gelap yang sangat indah dan meletakkannya di lantai,

"Ini, pakailah ini, gaun itu seharusnya memang dipakai dengan sepatu ini."

Baekhyun menurutinya dan sekali lagi merasa takjub dengan betapa pasnya sepatu itu di kakinya. Minseok menepuk pundak Baekhyun dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya,

"Bagus. Kau sudah siap untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun?"

.

.

Reaksi Chanyeol melihat penampilan baru Baekhyun tidak terbaca, lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dan kemudian mengamati Baekhyun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus Minseok. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan lagi beberapa gaun, sebanyak mungkin dari koleksimu yang cocok dengan tubuh Baekhyun, juga sepatunya, dan aksesorisnya. Aku tahu butikmu ini lebih banyak menjual gaun-gaun formal, karena itu aku akan ke mall dan memberi gaun-gaun untuk keperluan lainnya."

"Hati-hati ya." Minseok melepas kepergian mereka dalam senyum ramah, "Dan Chanyeol, jangan lupa membawa Baekhyun ke salon." Serunya setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dekat dengan mobil mereka.

Chanyeol hanya memnganggukkan kepalanya dan melambai kepada Minseok, dengan sopan dia membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun dan kemudian memutari mobilnya, duduk di balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari butik itu.

Sepanjang jalan mereka terdiam, meskipun Baekhyun berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol, penuh pertanyaan. Kapan Chanyeol akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?

Chanyeol sendiri tampaknya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Baekhyun, dia melirik sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya ya. Nanti setelah di rumah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sekarang kau ikuti saja aku. Yang pasti kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Mau tak mau Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, kalau tidak dia akan tersiksa akan rasa penasaran yang menderanya ketika harus menunggu Chanyeol menjelaskan segalanya ketika mereka pulang nanti.

"Butik yang sangat indah, dan Minseok... pemiliknya sangat cantik."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja, Minseok sangat cantik, dia sangat menjaga kecantikannya itu setelah dia mendapatkannya hampir lima tahun yang lalu."

Mendapatkan kecantikan? Apa maksud Chanyeol?

Chanyeol sendiri terkekeh, "Semoga kau tidak menganggapku mantan pacarnya atau apa, kami bersahabat akrab sejak kuliah arsitek. Tetapi kemudian dia drop out karena mengejar hasrat sebenarnya di bidang desain pakaian, dan terbukti dia tidak sia-sia karena sekarang dia menjadi salah seorang perancang yang sukses dengan butik kelas satu yang sangat diminati." Mata Chanyeol tampak geli ketika melempar kebenaran itu kepada Baekhyun. "Jangan tertipu dengan kecantikan dan sikap feminimnya Baekhyun, lima tahun yang lalu, Minseok adalah seorang lelaki, sampai kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti hasratnya untuk menjadi seorang perempuan."

Apa? Baekhyun ternganga... kaget sekaligus bingung. Astaga, jadi Minseok bukanlah perempuan tulen?

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Seperti janji aku tadi, chapter ini aku update malam ini :) :) maaf kalau sekiranya ada _typo_.

 _Show your love and supports by Review :) :) see you next chapter!_

 **-ByunYeol-**


	9. 제 08 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 08 화**

.

.

Baekhyun benar benar terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau Minseokl bukanlah perempuan tulen, oh ya ampun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa malu, bagaimana bisa Minseok yang bukan perempuan tulen tampak begitu cantik? Apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Chanyeol sendiri mengamati reaksi Baekhyun dan tersenyum geli,

"Jangan merasa rendah diri, Minseok memang selalu berusaha lebih cantik dari perempuan manapun di dunia ini, tapi dia sahabat yang baik dan dia akan membantumu."

"Membantuku?"

"Ya. Akan kujelaskan nanti, yang jelas, beberapa hari ini kau akan sering bertemu dengannya."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya sudah menghentikan pembahasan mereka tentang Minseok.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menyimpan pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Nanti. Gumamnya dalam hati, nanti pasti Chanyeol akan menjelaskan kepadanya. Dan sekarang seperti yang diminta Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan menuruti rencana Chanyeol, dia bertekad menjadi pelayan yang baik untuk Chanyeol.

.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol beberapa kali melirik penampilan perempuan itu, lalu tidak bisa menahan kepuasan dalam hatinya atas penampilan Baekhyun. Perempuan itu cantik tentu saja, hanya tidak terpoles. Kecantikannya lugu dan polos, lebih seperti anak kecil yang membuat siapapun ingin melindunginya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, Kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu? Ingin melindungi Baekhyun? Lelaki itu langsung berusaha membuang pikirannya dan mencoba fokus. Dia harus tetap pada rencananya semula, dia akan menggunakan Baekhyun sebagai tameng sekaligus sebagai alat pembalasan dendam kepada ayah kandungnya.

Dengan tenang Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbaru di pusat kota, yang katanya terbesar di asia timur. Setelah membantu Baekhyun turun, Chanyeol menyerahkan mobilnya kepada petugas valey parkir. Mereka lalu berjalan bersisian memasuki pintu utama pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun dan sekali lagi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat perempuan polos itu hampir saja ternganga melihat keindahan tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Semuanya memang begitu besar, dari pilar dan tembok-tembok yang sangat tinggi sampai tanaman palem raksasa di dalam pot elegan yang ada di sudut-sudut tertentu.

"Kita ke salon yang itu dulu." dengan lembut Chanyeol menghela Baekhyun dan membawanya ke sebuah salon terkenal. Chanyeol jarang ke salon, tetapi dia tahu mana salon yang baik mana yang tidak. Mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu kebanyakan selalu membicarakan salon-salon langganan mereka, ada yang bilang salon A bagus sayang finishing touch nya jelek, ada yang bilang salon B pelayanannya tidak memuaskan dan sebagainya. Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol bisa menarik kesimpulan salon mana yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengubah model rambut Baekhyun.

Oh sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan model rambut Baekhyun, perempuan itu cukup beruntung memiliki rambut yang hitam, sehat dan halus dan panjang. Tetapi tidak ada model khusus untuk rambutnya. Hanya panjang dan lurus, dipotong rata. Chanyeol yakin stylist di salon ini bisa sedikit membuat gaya rambut Baekhyun lebih modern.

Ketika mereka masuk, salah satu pegawai salon berseragam hitam langsung menyambut mereka dengan ramah, Chanyeol mengatakan apa maksudnya kepada pegawai itu dan kemudian Baekhyun dihela masuk ke bagian dalam, sementara Chanyeol sendiri duduk di ruang tunggu, menunggu hasilnya dengan penasaran.

.

.

"Rambut anda sangat indah, halus dan hitam, sayang potongannya rata, jadi kesannya tipis dan membosankan."

Seorang stylist laki-laki yang agak gemulai menyentuh helaian rambut Baekhyun dari belakang, lelaki itu sekarang duduk di kursi tinggi di belakang Baekhyun yang duduk di kursinya sendiri dan menghadap kaca yang sangat besar. Dengan posisi kaca itu, Baekhyun bisa menatap mata sang stylist.

"Di salon mana anda dulu memotongnya?" tampaknya karena baju Baekhyun yang mahal dan indah, dan karena Baekhyun datang bersama seorang lelaki tampan yang sangat elegan, stylist itu mengira Baekhyun mungkin salah satu pelanggan salon lain yang sekelas dengan salon ini.

Tetapi tentu saja bukan, dengan polos Baekhyun menjawab,

"Saya memotongnya sendiri."

Stlylist itu benar-benar tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun, jemarinya yang sedang memegang rambut Baekhyun membeku di sana.

"Memotongnya sendiri?" gumamnya memekik ngeri, menatap Baekhyun dengan tak percaya.

"Ya" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan memotong rambutnya sendiri? Rambut Baekhyun panjang, tentu saja memudahkannya untuk memotong sendiri, dia tinggal menarik rambutnya ke depan, lalu gunting di tangannya pun beraksi, yang penting rambutnya tampak rata dan rapi dari belakang bukan?

"Tidak!" tiba-tiba saja sang stylist berseru membuat Baekhyun kaget, "Jangan pernah memotong rambutmu sendiri, cantik. Itu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan." Stylist lelaki itu begidik, "Itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang benar-benar ahli, bahkan aku sendiri masih tidak percaya diri melakukannya. Jadi kau harus berjanji tidak akan melakukannya? Oke?

Baekhyun menatap mata stylist gemulai itu dari cermin, setengah mengernyit, bingung kenapa masalah seperti itu tampaknya begitu penting bagi si stylist. Tetapi kemudian, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya untuk memuaskan si stylist.

"Oke" Jawabnya, dan si stylist tampak puas dengan jawabannya. Senyumnya melebar, jemarinya bergerak lagi dengan ahli di rambut Baekhyun, sebelum mengayunkan guntingnya, lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Baekhyun,

"Aku akan membuat rambutmu sedemikian cantiknya, penuh tekstur dan tampak penuh. Pacar. gantengmu yang di depan itu pasti nanti akan sangat terkejut melihat penampilan barumu."

Yang dimaksud pacar gantengnya pastilah Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol bukan pacarnya. Baekhyun terdiam, menatap kaca, ke arah si stylist yang mulai menggarap rambutnya. Yah sudahlah. Yang penting dia melakukan apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Matanya terus bergerak. Mengawasi gunting itu yang memotong rambutnya helai demi helai.

.

Ketika Stylist itu selesai, model rambutnya masih belum kelihatan, seorang petugas lain membawanya dan mencuci rambutnya dengan shampo yang sangat harum. Setelah itu dia dibawa kembali kepada sang stylist. Lelaki itu sudah siap dengan hair dryer dan sisir di tangannya. Jemarinya yang lentik dan ahli langsung memilah-milah rambut Baekhyun yang basah, dan kemudian mengoleskan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket di sana.

"Diapakan?" Baekhyun bergumam bingung, takut karena tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan stylist itu ke rambutnya.

Sementara lelaki gemulai itu tersenyum dan menatap Baekhyun penuh arti,

"Aku akan memberikan kilau para rambutmu, jadi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada warna hitam gelap yang membosankan."

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, rambutnya selesai, setelah menunggu beberapa lama, lalu rambutnya dicuci lagi, dikeringkan lagi dan di blow.

Baekhyun menatap takjub kepada rambutnya setengah terpana. ltu dia yang sama yang didepan cermin, tetapi amat mengejutkan bahwa perubahan potongan dan warna rambut bisa merubah penampilan seseorang.

Baekhyun yang ada di sana sangat cantik, rambutnya masih tetap panjang tentu saja, tetapi potongannya bertingkat, membuat volume rambutnya tampak penuh dan segar. Begitu juga warnanya yang sekarang tampak berkilauan sehat.

Astaga... ternyata pekerjaan stylist itu tidak main-main. Baekhyun merasa seperti artis-artis drama yang penampilannya seperti baru keluar dari salon. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ingin terkikik sendirian ketika menyadari bahwa dia juga baru keluar dari salon.

"Nah ayo sayang, kau begitu cantik, tunjukkan kecantikanmu kepada pacar gantengmu di depan itu, dia pasti terpesona setengah mati."

Lelaki gemulai itu menghela Baekhyun ke depan, tempat Chanyeol sedang mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap ponsel yang dibawanya. Lelaki itu menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun dari batuk sengaja sang stylist sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun berdiri sendirian di sana, dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, dan terpana.

Beberapa detik Chanyeol memandang penampilan baru Baekhyun dalam keheningan, sampai kemudian dia mengerjap dan memasang wajah datar,

"Bagus sekali." Gumamnya tanpa ekspresi, membuat Baekhyun bingung apakah lelaki itu menyukai penampilan barunya atau tidak.

Chanyeol lalu beranjak berdiri, dan memberi isyarat Baekhyun supaya mengikutinya, mereka keluar dari salon itu dan melangkah ke arah lain, Baekhyun berusaha menjajari langkah Chanyeol dan bertanya,

"Kita akan kemana lagi?"

"Membeli beberapa sepatu, koleksi di butik Minseok belum cukup banyak karena memang dia tidak spesifik menjual sepatu. Ayo." Mereka melangkah beberapa jauh dan kemudian masuk ke sebuah toko sepatu yang begitu elegan, penuh dengan kaca-kaca yang berkilau seakan tembus pandang, memantulkan suasana indah ruangan yang berwarna sampanye berpadu dengan karpet merah tebal yang indah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan dan nona?" Pramuniaga langsung menyambut mereka dengan sopan di depan. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Baekhyun,

"Dia butuh sepatu, yang banyak dan terbaru, keluarkan semua koleksi terbaru kalian."

Dan kemudian banyak sekali waktu yang dihabiskan untuk mencoba sepatu-sepatu yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Chanyeol akan duduk di sana, meminta Baekhyun berjalan di depannya, dan ketika tidak merasa cocok, lelaki itu akan berkata tidak, sedangkan ketika merasa cocok, dia akan memberi isyarat kepada pramuniaga yang langsung membawa kotak sepatu itu ke kasir.

Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun kelelahan mencoba berbagai macam sepatu itu. Oh memang benar, bisa masuk ke toko semewah ini dan memilih sepatu mungkin tidak akan pernah terwujud dalam kehidupan Baekhyun yang biasa, dan dia bersyukur bisa mengalami pengalaman ini. Tetapi kalau begitu banyak sepatu yang harus dicobanya seperti ini, lama-lama Baekhyun merasa lelah dan bosan.

Ketika memasang kaitan sepatunya yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Baekhyun mendesah dan mulai merasa ingin melarikan diri dari tempat itu segera.

Chanyeol melihatnya, dan menemukan keengganan di mata Baekhyun ketika dia meminta perempuan itu mencoba sepatu, sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda dengan perempuan lain yang pernah bersamanya. Perempuan-perempuan lain pasti akan merasa berada di surga, diajak berbelanja sepatu ataupun pakaian sekian lamanya, yah bagaimanapun Baekhyun perempuan yang berbeda.

Dengan lembut dan penuh senyum dia lalu mendekat berjongkok ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi khusus untuk mencoba sepatu, kemudian jemarinya meraih kaitan sepatu Baekhyun dan memakaikannya,

"Lelah ya?" Sikap Chanyeol dan jemarinya yang sedang memegang pergelangan kaki Baekhyun nampak begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian, membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah karenanya. Baekhyun pada akhirnya hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak mampu berkata-kata atas sikap lembut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menghela napas panjang, "Kalau begitu, setelah ini kita pulang saja, aku rasa masih banyak waktu untuk berbelanja yang lain."

.

.

.

Ketika mereka pulang, hari sudah beranjak malam. Baekhyun melihat Sehun sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menonton televisi sambil menyantap sesuatu yang seperti Mie instan. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa bersalah karena tadi tidak sempat memasakkan makan malam.

"Kalian sudah pulang rupanya." Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mie yang sedang dimakannya, dan menoleh. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Baekhyun, lalu lelaki tampan itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau tampak cantik sekali dengan potongan rambut baru dan gaun manismu itu, Baekhyun." Serunya memuji, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona.

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap pipi Baekhyun yang memerah, kemudian dia melemparkan tatapan penuh peringatan kepada Sehun,

"Jangan ganggu dia Sehun, dia milikku."

Mungkin maksud Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun pelayan miliknya. Tetapi entah bagaimana kalimat yang diucapkan secara lugas itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar.

Sementara itu Sehun mengamati reaksi Chanyeol dengan geli, lalu bergumam setengah mengejek,

"Mulai posesif Chanyeol?"

Kata-katanya itu membuat wajah Chanyeol merah padam, lelaki itu menghela Baekhyun lembut, berusaha tidak mempedulikan Sehun,

"Ganti dengan pakaian rumahan dan kita akan bicara."

Chanyeol selalu mengucapkan perintahnya dengan begitu tegasnya, membuat Baekhyun langsung terbirit-birit ke kamar untuk menurutinya.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau membawa Baekhyun ke Minseok ya?" Sehun tampak tidak suka, membuat Chanyeol merasa aneh. Sehun selalu bersikap sebagai pembenci perempuan, tetapi ternyata dia juga membenci mahluk yang bertingkah laku sebagai perempuan, entah karena Sehun paranoid atau memang dia berpandangan konservatif.

"Aku tidak suka nada suaramu, Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga Minseok sahabatku."

Sehun tersenyum, "Oke.. oke. Kenapa kau ini Chanyeol? dari awal kau masuk rumah ini, sikapmu seperti akan menyerangku."

Chanyeol tertegun dan kemudian menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Sehun.

Entah kenapa dia seperti ingin menyerang Sehun, apalagi setelah Sehun memuji Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan, rasanya Chanyeol tidak rela.

Dia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, apakah benar kata Sehun tadi? Bahwa dia memendam rasa posesif dan bahkan cemburu kepada Baekhyun?

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Chanyeol kemudian, "Kurasa aku hanya sedikit lelah." Chanyeol menyusul duduk di sofa, dan kemudian menuang jus jeruk dari teko dingin yang ada di meja, meneguknya dengan haus.

"Tapi kurasa itu sepadan." Gumam Sehun dalam senyuman, "Dia berubah cantik sekali, seperti puteri dalam kisah dongeng Cinderella."

Lagi. Chanyeol merasakan sengatan rasa itu lagi, perasaan tidak suka ketika Sehun memuji Baekhyun dengan terang-terangan. Ada apa dengannya ini?

Chanyeol tidak sempat menelaah perasaannya karena Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamar, berjalan canggung setengah takut ke arah mereka, itu menjadi catatan bagi Chanyeol karena nanti, kalau mereka harus berhadapan dengan ayah kandungnya yang licik itu, Baekhyun harus bersikap percaya diri dan pemberani di depannya.

"Duduklah." Chanyeol menggeser duduknya, lalu menatap Sehun dengan galak, "Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Baekhyun, akankah kau tetap di sini?"

Pengusiran terang-terangan Chanyeol itu ternyata sama sekali tidak menyinggung Sehun, lelaki itu malah tertawa, membawa mangkok mienya tanpa kata dan melangkah pergi dari ruang tengah itu.

Lalu hening. Chanyeol tampak sedang berusaha menyusun kata-kata sementara Baekhyun menunggu.

Lalu Chanyeol berdehem, "Aku punya ayah kandung di London. Ayah kandung yang jahat. Dulu dia mengusir ibuku dalam kondisi hamil dan tak bertanggungjawab, ibuku pulang ke Korea, menanggung malu dan cemoohan karena mengandung anak haram, mengandung aku." Chanyeol langsung membuka penjelasannya dengan kalimat pahit itu, membuat Baekhyun terkesiap dan merasa iba.

Rasa ibanya itu mungkin terpancar jelas di matanya karena Chanyeol menatapnya garang, "Jangan mengasihani aku, sedikitpun aku tidak pernah menyesal karena ayah kandungku membuangku jauh-jauh." Lelaki itu menghela napas marah, "Dan itulah yang kuinginkan sampai saat ini, jauh-jauh dari lelaki munafik dan jahat itu, sayangnya dia tak tahu malu dan punya pemikiran Iain, ayah kandungku mulai datang dan merecokiku, menggunakan kebohongan bahwa dia sekarat dan sakit keras dan mengira dengan begitu bisa meluluhkan hatiku dan membuatku mau menemuinya. Tentu saja cara itu tidak berhasil kepadaku. Dia tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanku, lalu kenapa aku harus mencemaskan kesehatannya?"

Baekhyun menghela napas mendengar perkataan retoris itu, dia bingung harus berkata apa. "Mungkin... mungkin ayahmu menyesal dan ingin berbaikan denganmu? Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah anaknya."

"Lelaki jahat itu tidak akan pernah menyesal." Chanyeol membantah dengan sinis, "Dia hanya menginginkan pewaris seluruh kekayaannya, baginya kekayaannya hanya boleh diwariskan kepada orang yang mempunyai darah ningrat yang dimilikinya." Chanyeol tersenyum sinis, "Aku sudah menolaknya, bagiku harta darinya adalah sampah, tetapi ayah kandungku tidak tahu malu, dia bahkan merencanakan pernikahan untukku dengan gadis berdarah bangsawan, demi menjaga kemurnian darah keturunannya. Tentu saja aku menolaknya mentah-mentah." Chanyeol tampak semakin marah, "Dan kemudian dia mengatakan akan datang ke Korea, untuk membujuk dan memaksa aku melakukan apa yang dia mau."

"Beliau akan datang ke Korea?" Baekhyun terkejut, tak menyangka ayah kandung Chanyeol ini akan bertindak sejauh itu.

"Ya. Karena dia lelaki arogan pemaksa yang tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan kemauannya." Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Dan karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu, Baekhyun."

Jadi dia akan berperan sebagai apa? Baekhyun jadi teringat akan betapa banyaknya pakaian, sepatu dan berbagai macam hal lainnya yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya, dari kata-kata laki-laki itu di salon, semua untuk memberikan Baekhyun peran sebagai perempuan jahat. Apakah semua ini untuk ayah kandungnya?

"Aku ingin kau berperan sebagai kekasihku, terang-terangan di hadapan ayahku. Tetapi kau harus bersikap bukan sebagai kekasih yang baik-baik. Aku sudah menyelidiki ayah kandungku, aku tahu seperti apa wataknya, dia sangat menjunjung darah ningratnya. Mengetahui aku tergila-gila kepada perempuan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, yang baginya tidak sederajat dan jelas-jelas perempuan yang hanya mengincar hartaku akan membuatnya gila." Chanyeol terkekeh, "Pada akhirnya dia akan pulang dengan kekalahan yang menyakitkan."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba merasa sedih. Dia tidak punya ayah, Dan dulu ketika di panti asuhan, betapa dulu dia sangat menginginkan memiliki keluarga, memiliki ayah yang menyayanginya. Dan sekarang di depannya, ada seorang lelaki yang masih memiliki ayah kandung, tetapi memikirkannya dengan penuh dendam. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol, lelaki itu mengetahui masa lalunya dengan pedih dan menumbuhkan kebencian di dadanya sejak lama, lagi pula sepertinya ayah kandung Chanyeol memang kejam karena membuang ibu Chanyeol yang sedang mengandung darah dagingnya sendiri, dan kemudian tiba-tiba ketika dia membutuhkan Chanyeol, dengan arogannya lelaki itu ingin mendekati Chanyeol kembali. Setelah memikirkan segalanya, Baekhyun bisa memaklumi apa yang ada di benak Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu mengamati ekspresi Baekhyun dan kemudian tersenyum, "Aku ingin kau berlatih dengan Minseok, selama beberapa hari ini, dia akan mengajarimu bagaimana menjadi perempuan penggoda. Meskipun bukan perempuan tulen, Minseok punya banyak pengalaman dengan perempuan-perempuan semacam itu, jadi dia bisa mengajarimu." Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius, "Aku akan memberikan gaji tambahan untuk tugasmu ini Baekhyun, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas, yang aku minta adalah kau melakukan pekerjaanmu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Baekhyun terpekur kebingungan. Sebenarnya dia tidak membutuhkan gaji tambahan lagi. Apa yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Makanan setiap hari, tempat bernaung yang luar biasa indahnya. Baekhyun tidak ingin meminta apa-apa lagi, yang dia inginkan adalah membantu Chanyeol sekuatnya. Lelaki itu adalah penolongnya dan Baekhyun akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas budi.

.

.

.

Hari masih pagi ketika Baekhyun bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, kamar Sehun dan Chanyeol masih tertutup rapat. Kalau Chanyeol , Baekhyun sudah maklum karena lelaki itu selalu menggunakan waktu paginya untuk tidur karena semalaman hampir tidak tidur. Tetapi rupanya Sehun juga bangun kesiangan pagi ini. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya karena tidak biasanya Sehun kesiangan.

Setiap hari lelaki itu selalu bangun pagi, sudah mandi dan rapi dengan aroma segar yang menyenangkan lalu duduk di meja dapur, makan sarapannya bersama Baekhyun.

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Sehun datang untuk tinggal di apartemen ini. Dan dalam dua minggu itu, banyak sekali kejadian, dan perubahan, terutama bagi Baekhyun.

Selama dua minggu kemarin, Chanyeol selalu bangun pagi sarapan bersama Baekhyun dan Sehun, kemudian dia mengantar Baekhyun ke tempat Minseok, di sana Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya seharian.

Semula Baekhyun agak canggung ketika berduaan dengan Minseok, apalagi Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Minseok dulunya laki-laki sebelum berubah menjadi perempuan. Tetapi Minseok memang memiliki sifat yang sangat ramah dan baik.

Setiap hari ketika Baekhyun datang, dia akan membuat seteko teh mint yang harum dan sepiring kue cokelat yang baru keluar dari panggangan, kemudian mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol dan mencairkan suasana. Dari mengobrol itulah Minseok megajarkan banyak hal kepada Baekhyun, semua pengetahuannya tentang dunia fashion di tularkannya, tak lupa dia mengajari cara berjalan, table manner di acara makan malam resmi, cara berbicara, dan bahkan cara memadu padankan pakaian supaya tampil cantik.

Minseok selalu menekankan bahwa dia harus berperan sebagai wanita penggoda nanti ketika ayah kandung Chanyeol sudah muncul. Pipi Baekhyun selalu merona merah ketika Minseok mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun harus melemparkan tatapan sensual penuh ajakan kepada Chanyeol setiap saat, juga senyuman nakal, bibir yang merekah penuh godaan.

Minseok memang sudah mengajari Baekhyun semua caranya, dan Baekhyun menyerapnya, juga belajar sendiri di cermin, memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, atau bahkan mencoba mengedip-ngedip genit kepada bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin, yang membuatnya tertawa sendiri di kamar.

Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun masih tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu semua pada Chanyeol. Pipinya selalu merona dan wajahnya terasa panas kalau membayangkan akan mengedip genit kepada Chanyeol, atau menyapukan jemarinya sambil menatap sensual penuh ajakan kepada Chanyeol. Ah, Ya ampun, bagaimana mungkin dia melakukannya?

Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan itu dengan pipi memerah. Kemudian pikirannya berkelana lagi, Minseok sudah menyerahkan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol kemarin, dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah siap. Yah mungkin secara teori Baekhyun sudah siap... tetapi prakteknya nanti? Entahlah. Yang pasti Baekhyun akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Chanyeol yang sudah berharap banyak kepadanya.

Cara berpakaian Baekhyun pun sudah berubah, tiba-tiba saja lemari pakaiannya sudah penuh dengan pakaian-pakaian mahal dari butik ternama, ada rak sepatu khusus yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol untuk menampung koleksi sepatunya yang tiada duanya, belum lagi susunan aksesoris, tas dan semua perhiasan yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar boros dan membuang-buang uang. Baekhyun berpikir akan dikemanakan semua barang itu kalau semua sandiwara ini sudah selesai. Tentu saja semua barang ini hanya pinjaman dan bukan untuk Baekhyun bukan?

Karena itulah Baekhyun sangat berhat-hati memakai semua barang itu, berusaha supaya nanti ketika barang itu dikembalikan, kondisinya masih bagus dan sempurna. Baekhyun benar-benar berhati-hati apalagi mengingat betapa mahalnya harga barang-barang itu.

Pagi ini Baekhyun mengenakan gaun satu potong yang ringan dan elegan, bahannya sifon dengan warna ungu lavender yang lembut dan menjuntai sampai ke tengah betisnya. Tampak sangat indah dipakai olehnya, membuat tubuhnya yang mungil tampak berisi.

Minseok bilang Baekhyun terlalu kurus dan harus menambah berat badannya, dan sepertinya selama dua minggu ini, Baekhyun berhasil menambah berat badannya beberapa kilo sehingga bagian-bagian yang seharusnya terisi penuh, mulai terisi dengan indahnya.

Kadangkala Baekhyun masih sering terpaku menatap dirinya di cermin dan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia tersenyum dan kemudian mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan atas kesempatan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Bahkan sekarang Baekhyun punya ponsel. Chanyeol membelikan Baekhyun ponsel canggih dengan fitur-fitur yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu cara memakainya, sementara nomor di ponsel itu hanya menyimpan nomor telepon Chanyeol saja, meskipun kemudian Baekhyun mengingat tentang Minho yang dulu sempat menanyakan nomor ponselnya. Baekhyun sangat ingin mengunjungi Minho di cafe, meskipun dia harus memikirkan caranya menemui Minho tanpa harus berurusan dengan Mr. Kim yang setiap hari ada di cafe itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Minho adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersikap baik kepadanya di sana, sahabatnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak mungkin melupakan kebaikannya. Tetapi karena setiap pagi Baekhyun harus ke tempat Minseok dan baru pulang menjelang malam, tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mengunjungi Minho.

Mungkin besok dia bisa kesana... gumamnya dalam hati, sambil menaburkan bumbu ke masakannya,

Ketika Baekhyun menuang bacon panas yang beraroma harum dan menata kentang goreng di piring. Bel pintu apartemen berbunyi, membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya.

Mereka hampir tidak pernah menerima tamu di apartemen ini. Hanya Sehun satu-satunya tamu yang pernah datang kemari sejak Baekhyun tinggal di sini, dan kemudian menetap di sini.

Kalau begitu siapa?

Dengan langkah ragu, Baekhyun mengintip melalui kaca cembung untuk mengintip di pintu apartemen. Dia mengernyit, tidak mengenali lelaki bule tua berbadan besar itu yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi tidak sabar di depan pintu.

Otaknya berputar cepat, dan kemudian langsung menyadari bahwa mungkin saja saatnya sudah tiba.

Mungkin saja lelaki itu adalah ayah kandung Chanyeol yang datang untuk mengunjunginya!

Baekhyun meragu, takut untuk membuka pintu. Bel pintu berbunyi lagi, tetapi Baekhyun tetap menahan diri untuk membuka pintu. Mungkin saja lelaki itu ayah kandung Chanyeol, tetapi mungkin saja tidak bukan? Baekhyun harus berhati-hati membuka pintu untuk orang asing.

Dia harus membangunkan Chanyeol.

Jantungnya berdebar, menyadari betapa buruknya mood Chanyeol kalau dibangunkan paksa di pagi hari. Tetapi bagaimana lagi? Baekhyun tidak bisa duduk diam dan membiarkan bel itu terus berbunyi dan menunggu sampai tamu itu menyerah lalu pergi bukan?

Siapa tahu itu tamu penting?

Dengan ragu, Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol. Pelan... sekali, dua kali, dan kemudian sedikit lebih keras.

Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri memegang handel pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol tengah tertidur pulas, terbaring terngkurap di atas ranjang berukuran besar. Selimut polos berwarna gelap tampak menggumpal di kakinya, sementara seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tidur hanya mengenakan celana panjang piyama dan bertelanjang dada.

Baekhyun melangkah masuk, berdiri ragu di depan pintu kamar, kemudian memanggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" suaranya agak keras, berharap bisa membangunkan lelaki itu dari jarak jauh, tetapi rupanya usahanya sia-sia karena Chanyeol tampak pulas bahkan tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

Ragu, Baekhyun melangkah mendekat lagi, menelan ludahnya ketika sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang, menatap punggung telanjang Chanyeol yang berotot dan indah.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun setengah membungkuk di dekat lelaki itu. Tetapi panggilannya hanya mampu menghasilkan sedikit kerutan di alis Chanyeol.

Sambil menghela napas, Baekhyun meletakkan jemarinya di pundak telanjang Chanyeol, merasakan dirinya merona ketika kulit hangat itu menempel di telapak tangannya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengguncang pundak Chanyeol.

Seketika itu juga, jemari kuat Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun yang mungil, membuat Baekhyun memekik ketika lelaki itu membanting tubuh Baekhyun ke atas ranjang dan kemudian setengah menindih tubuhnya.

Baekhyun berusaha meronta, tetapi pegangan Chanyeol kepada dirinya sangatlah kuat. Mata lelaki itu setengah terpejam, sepertinya masih setengah tidur, dan senyumnya begitu sensual, senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku di pagi hari sayang?" Chanyeol berbisik serak, lalu mengecup leher Baekhyun seringan bulu, membuat sekujur tubuh Baekhyun merinding. Dia langsung memekik dan mendorong tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga, membuat lelaki itu tersentak dan kemudian membuka matanya, kali ini benar-benar sadar.

Chanyeol tampak mengerjap bingung, dia kemudian menunduk, menatap Baekhyun yang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya dan mengerutkan keningnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah situ?"

Pipi Baekhyun merah padam, dia malu setengah mati. Di sini, berbaring di atas ranjang, di bawah tindihan tubuh Chanyeol yang telanjang dada. Astaga. Tidak pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya akan terjadi begini ketika menyentuh pundak Chanyeol. Tahu begitu Baekhyun akan mengambil tongkat atau apa untuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol dari jarak jauh. Well ya, kalau nanti dia harus membangunkan Chanyeol lagi, dia akan menggunakan cara itu,

"Aku... aku berusaha membangunkanmu.. ada tamu... aku menyentuh pundakmu dan kau membantingku ke ranjang."

Ekspresi Chanyeol tidak terbaca, dia mengerutkan kening lalu secepat kilat melepaskan Baekhyun dari tindihannya, berguling ke samping dan kemudian meluncur berdiri di tepi ranjang,

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau membangunkanku." Gumamnya dingin, "Dan kenapa kau membangunkanku? Tamu apa yang kau maksud?"

Baekhyun sendiri langsung bangkit dari ranjang ketika Chanyeol melepaskan tindihannya, wajahnya merah padam dan terasa panas hingga dia harus meletakkan tangannya di lehernya untuk meredakan panasnya,

"Tamu... seorang lelaki tua asing.. aku pikir.. aku pikir akhirnya ayah kandungmu mengunjungimu."

Ekspresi Chanyeol langsung berubah keras, sedikit menakutkan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tetapi dia tamu pertama di apartemen ini, dia pria asing, berambut kelabu, sangat tinggi... apakah kau tidak ingin mengintipnya dulu?"

"Tidak." Bibir Chanyeol menipis, "ltu sudah pasti ayahku, aku tidak sedang menunggu tamu manapun. Aku akan mandi dulu sebelum menemuinya." Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun dengan serius, "Ingat peranmu mulai sekarang, Baekhyun. Kau adalah simpananku, perempuan penggoda, perempuan jalang yang tak jelas asal usulnya dan penggila harta, sementara itu aku tergila-gila kepadamu." Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Aku tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi tua bangka itu. Persilahkan dia masuk dan menungguku."

Kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan badan dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Bel pintu sudah tidak berbunyi ketika Baekhyun keluar sehingga dia mengira tamu itu sudah pergi. Tiba-tiba dia menyesal jangan-jangan dia terlalu lama membangunkan Chanyeol tadi sehingga membuat lelaki itu pulang.

Tetapi ketika Baekhyun mengintip, dia masih melihat lelaki bule itu berdiri di pintu dan menunggu, dengan hati-hati Baekhyun membuka pintu, membiarkan rantai gerendelnya masih menempel di sana untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Mencari siapa?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Lelaki tua itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Baekhyun membuka pintu dan mengintip dari baliknya, matanya menelusuri Baekhyun, sepertinya tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun yang membukakan pintu untuknya, lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan mata penuh spekulasi sebelum kemudian bergumam,

"Aku mencari Chanyeol. Anakku." Suaranya berat dan dalam, penuh wibawa dengan bahasa Korea yang terpatah-patah.

Jadi benar. Orang ini adalah ayah kandung Chanyeol. Baekhyun teringat bahwa dia harus menjalankan perannya dengan baik, karena itulah dia tersenyum dengan gaya ceria yang sedikit menggoda, mengangkat alisnya dibuat-buat.

"Setahuku ayah Chanyeol sudah meninggal." Baekhyun dengan berani menelusuri sosok lelaki di depannya, sengaja membuat lelaki itu jengkel, meskipun dalam hatinya dia gemetar setengah mati.

Dan usahanya berhasil, lelaki tua itu tampaknya termakan oleh usaha Baekhyun untuk bersikap sebagai perempuan menyebalkan. Wajahnya memerah meskipun lelaki itu masih berusaha bersikap sopan,

"Aku ayah kandung Chanyeol, sekarang buka pintu ini dan biarkan aku bertemu anakku." Gumamnya tegas, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata menyala-nyala, membuat Baekhyun hampir saja mundur selangkah ketakutan.

"Biarkan dia masuk sayang." Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berdiri di belakangnya, memegang pundaknya dengan lembut dan begitu dekat di sana, sampai Baekhyun bisa mencium aroma sabun yang bercampur dengan after shave dan parfum beraroma maskulinnya.

Lalu jemari Chanyeol terlurur melewati Baekhyun dan membuka gerendel itu. Sebelah lengan lelaki itu merangkul Baekhyun dengan posesif dan kemudian mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan lelaki itu, ayah kandung Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" gumam lelaki tua itu datar.

Chanyeol menegang, Baekhyun bisa merasakannya meskipun lelaki itu tampak berusaha bersikap datar, tetapi sepertinya semua kemarahan dan kebencian terpupuk di sana, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"Masuklah." Lelaki itu menghela Baekhyun masih dalam rangkulan lengannya, kemudian mengajaknya duduk di sofa, "Pengacaramu sudah memberitahukan kedatanganmu, aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh itu membuang-buang waktumu dengan datang kemari."

Panggilan ber 'aku' dan ber 'kamu' yang dipakai Chanyeol kepada ayahnya sepertinya dilakukan dengan sengaja, untuk menunjukkan bahwa jelas-jelas Chanyeol tidak menganggap lelaki itu sebagai ayahnya. Sebuah penghinaan frontal yang disengaja dan rupanya efektif karena ekspresi ayah kandung Chanyeol memucat dan tampak tidak senang.

Lelaki itu duduk di sofa di depan Chanyeol dan mengamati sekeliling ruangan, dia mencoba berbasa-basi,

"Tempat yang bagus." Gumamnya bersikap tak mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol tadi yang menyebutnya bodoh. Kali ini dengan memakai bahasa inggris, untunglah Baekhyun cukup mengerti bahasa inggris dari pelajaran SMAnya dan kursus singkat intensifnya bersama Minseok yang serba bisa.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, jemarinya menelusuri pinggang Baekhyun sambil lalu, sebuah gerakan ringan tapi mesra, menunjukkan kepemilikan, membuat Baekhyun harus berusaha keras supaya tidak salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja, dan aku membelinya dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, "Kau bisa menadapatkan beberapa kastil indah, lengkap dengan tanah pegunungan yang luas, kekayaan yang berlimpah sehingga kau bisa membeli puluhan apartemen seperti ini, sebanyak yang kau mau Chanyeol, kalau saja kau mau mendengarkan perkataan pengacaraku."

"Aku tidak butuh hartamu." Tatapan Chanyeol berubah dingin, dia lalu melemparkan senyuman sensual kepada Baekhyun, "Benar kan, sayang?"

Saatnya berakting. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan genit, "Kalau ada kesempatan kau bisa lebih kaya dari sekarang, tentu saja tidak boleh kau tolak Chanyeol, itu akan menguntungkanku juga." Gumamnya dengan nada genit yang meskipun sedikit kaku pada awalnya tapi tampak meyakinkan.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan kemudian menarik Baekhyun semakin rapat kepadanya, "Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkanmu. Ini... Wiliam." Chanyeol dengan kurang ajarnya menyebut nama ayahnya langsung, "Dia seorang bangsawan... aku lupa gelarmu."

"William Sinclair, Earl of Moray." Sahut William dengan dingin. Seperti dugaan Chanyeol, masalah gelar dan darah bangsawan sangatlah sensitif bagi lelaki tua itu. Dan Chanyeol akan menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

"Yah begitulah namanya Baekhyun, aku sendiri susah mengingatnya, lagipula nama gelar itu tidak ada artinya di negara ini." Chanyeol sengaja melemparkan pandangan mencemooh, "Dan perkenalkan, ini adalah Baekhyun.. Baekhyun saja tanpa embel-embel nama lain sepertinya karena gadis ini sebatang kara sebelum aku memungutnya dari panti asuhan." Chanyeol tertawa sendiri, "Baekhyun ini adalah calon isteriku."

Wajah William langsung pucat pasi, memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berganti-ganti. Sikap dan kata-kata Baekhyun tadi, apalagi menyangkut kekayaan, sudah bisa membuat William mengetahui tipe perempuan seperti apa yang sekarang sedang menempel di tubuh anaknya seperti lintah penghisap darah.

Dan dari panti asuhan berarti tidak diketahui asal usulnya! William tidak bisa menerima itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Chanyeol menyimpan darah Sinclair di tubuhnya, darah bangsawan yang murni dari miliknya yang diturunkan oleh nenek moyangnya yang terhormat. Dan sekarang Chanyeol akan menikahi perempuan yang tidak jelas asal usulnya? Akan seperti apa keturunan mereka nanti? Perempuan itu akan menodai kemurnian darah Sinclair mereka, darah terhormat yang sekarang hanya ada di tubuh Chanyeol. Dia harus menyelamatkan darah bangsawan itu. Chanyeol harus menikah dengan perempuan bangsawan yang terhormat, supaya keturunan Sinclair berikutnya berasal dari darah murni. Bukan dari perempuan yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Aku datang kemari untuk membicarakan warisan gelarmu." William memulai, pura-pura tidak mendengar perkenalan Chanyeol tentang Baekhyun tadi, "Kau adalah anakku satu-satunya, satu-satunya Sinclair murni yang tersisa."

"Dan apakah pengacaramu tidak mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku menolaknya? Aku tidak butuh hartamu, gelarmu atau bahkan warisan darahmu. Kalau saja aku bisa membuangnya, akan aku buang dari tubuhku semua jejak yang menghubungkanku padamu," Mata Chanyeol menggelap, "Kedatanganmu sia-sia Pak Tua, Aku menikmati hidup di sini, bersama kekasihku yang menggairahkan dan tawaranmu sama sekali tidak menggodaku."

"Kau tidak boleh menikahinya." Tiba-tiba William terpancing emosi, menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh kebencian, membuat Baekhyun sedikit beringsut dari duduknya. Untunglah jemari Chanyeol di pinggangnya menguatkannya, lelaki itu memeluknya makin erat seolah akan menjaganya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kami saling mencintai dan saling memuaskan, aku sudah tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa bulan dan percintaan kami sangat memuaskan, benar kan sayang?"

Nada suara Chanyeol penuh siratan makna, membuat pipi Baekhyun merona, tetapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya, mengimbangi kata-kata Chanyeol dengan kedipan genit menggoda, "Benar sayang. Dan aku tidak sabar menunggu kita menikah dan kemudian mendapatkan cincin dengan berlian raksasa yang kau janjikan itu." lde untuk mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu sebenarnya berasal dari Minseok, Minseok lah yang mengarahkannya untuk selalu menyinggung uang dan perhiasan.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti sayang."

Wiliam rupanya sudah tidak tahan lagi, lelaki itu Iangsung berseru, "Kau tidak boleh menikahinya, Chanyeol. Darah keluarga Sinclair akan tercemar kalau kau menikahi perempuan dengan asal usul tidak jelas, aku sudah memilihkan calon isteri untukmu, perempuan bangsawan, berpendidikan tinggi, modern dan sempurna untukku, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menyusulku kemari untuk menemuimu. Segera setelah kau melihatnya, kau akan sadar bahwa kau sudah membuat pilihan buruk!"

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Baekhyun oh Baekhyun... betapa polosnya dirimu nak :') rasanya mubazir sekali tinggal serumah dengan dua cogan :') Lain kali kalau mau bangunin Mas Ceye, panggil author aja! Author rela kok gantiin kamu ditindih Mas Ceye :v *mendadak binal*

Buat reader-nim maaf karena telat apdet!! ㅠ.ㅠ untuk chapter ini aku Panjaaangin sepanjang-panjangnya. Kalau kurang panjang, baca ulang dari awal lagi aja shayy :v

Maaf kalau ada _typo_ bertebaran...

Jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya :D **SEE YOU NEXT YEAARR!!**

.

.

.

Maksudnya **Next chapter** :'D

 **-ByunYeol-**


	10. 제 09 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 09 화**

.

.

Mata Chanyeol tampak menggelap mendengar kata-kata arogan Wiliam, bibirnya menipis menahan marah,

"Berani-beraninya kau menghina calon isteri pilihanku." Gumamnya gusar, "Keluar dari rumah ini sekarang."

William tampak kaget diusir dengan tidak sopan seperti itu. Dia terbiasa dihormati, orang-orang terbiasa membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Dan sekarang dia diusir oleh anak kandungnya sendiri? Sungguh penghinaan yang menyinggung harga diri William, tetapi dia menahankannya. William membutuhkan Chanyeol. Hanya anak itulah satu-satunya laki-laki keluarga Sinclair yang masih hidup. Selama berapa dekade ini, keluarganya telah dikutuk selalu melahirkan anak perempuan yang tentu saja tidak bisa diandalkan untuk meneruskan nama gelarnya. Lalu penyakit jantungnya yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan meyerangnya. Membuatnya tergantung hanya kepada Chanyeol. William akan rela menahankannya. Tidak apa-apa, asalkan gelar dan nama keluarga selamat di masa depan.

Dia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan bergumam geram, "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Tetapi aku akan kembali Iagi, dengan membawa calon isterimu, Chanyeol. Calon isteri yang sangat berkelas dan cocok untukmu." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata angkuh itu, William melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Lama kemudian Chanyeol masih termenung, dengan marah menatap ke arah pintu, tempat William menghilang, matanya menyala nyaris menakutkan.

"Lelaki tua bangka tak tahu diri." Desisnya, "Seenaknya dia membuangku dan sekarang dia ingin memilikiku? Dia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!" Sinar kebencian memancar di mata Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun beringsut menjauh, gerakan Baekhyun itu tampaknya menyadarkan Chanyeol, lelaki itu langsung melepaskan pegangannya di pinggang Baekhyun, dan menatapnya dalam,

"Aktingmu tadi bagus sekali meski awalnya sedikit kaku." Gumam Chanyeol ringan, "Kau mungkin harus sedikit berusaha membiasakan diri dengan sentuhanku."

Dan kemudian, tanpa disangka-sangka, Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun lagi, dan menciumnya. Membuat Baekhyun ternganga kaget ketika bibirnya dilumat oleh Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Dia hendak memekik, tetapi kemudian, sentuhan bibir Chanyeol berubah lembut, menyesap bibirnya seolah begitu menikmatinya, dan juga jemarinya bergerak lembut, menelusuri lengan Baekhyun, naik dan turun.

"Wow."

ltu suara Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar. Membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terperanjat. Secepat kilat, saat itu juga, Chanyeol langsung mendorong Baekhyun hingga hampir terjungkal di sofa. Sehun sendiri tampak menikmati sekali wajah-wajah gugup di depannya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah bangun lama, tetapi memilih tidak keluar selama ayah kandung Chanyeol bertamu tadi. Sekarang Sehun dengan sengaja melemparkan tatapan mata penuh arti dan berganti-ganti ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Jadi yang barusan kulihat tadi apakah..." suaranya penuh spekulasi, dan Chanyeol langsung menyahut ketus,

"ltu tadi latihan supaya Baekhyun lebih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku." Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Benar bukan Baekhyun?"

Ditatap setajam itu, dengan tatapan yang sangat mengancam, Baekhyun tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menganggukkan kepalanya. Meskipun sekarang bibirnya terasa panas membara. Chanyeol telah merenggut ciuman pertamanya!

"Kau boleh pergi Baekhyun, siapkan makanan, aku ingin makan." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan seolah tak peduli.

Dan Baekhyun yang ingin segera melarikan diri dari suasana canggung yang menyesakkan itu langsung bangkit dan setengah berlari menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, melirik lelaki itu yang berpura-pura memusatkan pandangannya kepada televisi.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?" tanya Sehun langsung dengan lugas, membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya marah kepada sahabatnya itu,

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk latihan."

"Menurutku latihan terbiasa menyentuh tidak perlu dengan ciuman semacam itu, apalagi ciuman yang amat sangat bergairah, kau seperti sudah akan melumatnya habis-habiskan kalau aku tidak keluar tadi." ***yess.. seharusnya lu gak keluar! ㅠ.ㅠ***

"Diam!" Chanyeol menggeram, tidak mau lagi mendengar analisa dari Sehun. Sementara itu benaknya pun berkecamuk oleh berbagai pertanyaan. Kenapa dia mencium Baekhyun? Benarkah hanya karena latihan? Kenapa dia begitu impulsif menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya habis-habisan?

.

.

.

Perempuan cantik itu menuju ke tempat penjemputan dan menunggu, sambil menunggu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatapnya dalam senyuman. Ada foto Chanyeol di sana. Calon suaminya yang sangat tampan. Yah, mereka memang sepadan. Tiffany adalah puteri ke empat dari bangsawan yang menjadi sahabat Wiliam Sinclair. Dan ketika lelaki itu melamarnya kepada ayahnya, untuk menjadi calon isteri anak lelakinya yang berada di negara yang jauh, semula Tiffany menolak dan ragu.

Yah, dia adalah perempuan berpendidikan tinggi, meskipun berdarah bangsawan, Tiffany tidak berpandangan kuno seperti ayahnya. Dia menjadi CEO perempuan yang sangat disegani di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, dan otaknya sangat encer dengan jenjang pendidikan yang sangat tinggi.

Perjodohan adalah pilihan terakhirnya, tetapi kemudian, ketika dia melihat foto Chanyeol, yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Tiffany langsung jatuh hati seketika itu juga. Dan ketika seorang Tiffany jatuh hati, maka dia harus memiliki. Tidak pernah ada orang yang bisa menolak pesona Tiffany Stuart sebelumnya. Dan Tiffany yakin, Chanyeol akan takluk dalam pesonanya.

Dia datang sesuai dengan permintaan William, anak hilangnya itu memang sangat keras kepala dan menolak perjodohan ini, dan itu pasti lebih disebabkan karena dia tidak mengetahui bahwa calon isterinya secantik dan sesempurna Tiffany.

Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dengan lekukan yang sangat indah dan berisi, rambutnya panjang dan pirang kecokelatan, membingkai wajahnya yang keseluruhannya cantik dan sempurna. Orang-orang di bandara ini bahkan selalu menoleh dua kali ketika melihatnya.

Tiffany tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Chanyeol pasti akan terpesona dengannya. Lelaki itu akan bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Mereka memang sudah seharusnya bersama, darah bangsawan di tubuh mereka memang sudah seharusnya menyatu.

"Tiffany." Suara dalam dan berat itu membuat Tiffany mengangkat kepalanya. William calon ayah mertuanya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Hai papa." Tiffany bahkan sudah memanggil William dengan sebutan 'papa' sesuai permintaan Ielaki itu sendiri, yang begitu yakin bahwa Tiffany akan menjadi anak menantunya.

"Aku senang kau datang tepat waktu, mari ke mobil, aku sudah menyewakan kamar suite di hotel terbaik di kota ini." William menghelanya dengan sopan dan dengan langkah anggun. Tiffany mengikuti langkah lelaki itu.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil hitam besar yang telah menunggu di luar, di dalam mobil, Tiffany menatap wajah William yang tampak gusar,

"Kenapa papa? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

William mendengus, "Chanyeol. Dia mempunyai kekasih, seorang perempuan yang seperti lintah pengisap harta, perempuan murahan dan anak lelakiku yang bodoh itu tergila-gila karena nafsunya." Mata William menggelap, tetapi kemudian dia menatap ke arah Tiffany dan tersenyum puas, "Tetapi sekarang kau sudah di sini Tiffany, begitu Chanyeol melihatmu, dia akan menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya. Kau akan menyelamatkannya."

"Tentu saja papa. Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu Chanyeol dan juga kekasihnya yang murahan itu." Tawa merdu terdengar dari bibirnya, tawa yang penuh percaya diri.

Ya. Tiffany yakin, begitu bertemu dengannya, Chanyeol pasti akan bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Semua lelaki selalu bereaksi sama terhadap pesona Tiffany.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi." Keesokan harinya, tidak seperti biasanya, Chanyeol sudah bangun dan rapi. Lelaki itu berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, menatap Baekhyun dengan canggung, "Buatkan sarapan untukku juga ya."

"Iya, sebentar lagi siap." Baekhyun menjawab tak kalah canggung. Ciuman Chanyeol kemarin, membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah sepanjang hari. Dia berusaha menghindari Chanyeol sejauh mungkin, menjauhkan kontak mata dan bersembunyi dari lelaki itu. Baekhyun bingung dan ketakutan dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Dia tidak pernah berciuman dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya, dan ciuman Chanyeol kemarin menumbuhkan perasaan yang tidak diketahuinya. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya susah tidur semalaman, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bergumam, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak karena kaget, dia menyangka Chanyeol sudah pergi sejak tadi.

"Maaf tentang apa?" Baekhyun bergumam santai, berusaha fokus pada masakannya dan seolah-olah tidak diberatkan oleh sesuatupun mengenai Chanyeol.

"Tentang ciuman kemarin." Mata Chanyeol menatap tajam, bergumam tanpa basa basi yang langsung membuat pipi Baekhyun merah padam. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya, mungkin aku terbawa perasaan setelah bertemu ayah kandungku, aku marah dan kemudian melampiaskannya kepadamu. ltu tidak adil untukmu, maafkan aku."

Baekhyun tercenung, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya lemah, kemudian.

Chanyeol tampaknya masih belum selesai, dia berdiri di sana menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajam, "Dan jangan menghindariku Baekhyun, aku tahu kemarin seharian kau menghindariku seperti wabah. Sandiwara kita ini belum selesai, aku tahu ayah kandungku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, jadi untuk mempersiapkannya kau harus membiasakan diri ada di dekatku."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tampaknya kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, setelah mendesah, Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya pergi, membuat Baekhyun langsung menghela napas panjang dan merasa lega luar biasa.

.

.

Kali ini Baekhyun harus menghadapi Sehun yang usil. Lelaki berwajah tampan itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik, seolah-olah berusaha menelanjangi hati Baekhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya sambil melahap roti bakarnya, dia akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah lama mengamati Baekhyun yang berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang diamati dengan begitu intens.

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Ciuman itu." Sehun tersenyum lambat-lambat, "Aku yakin itu adalah ciuman pertamamu."

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merah padam. "Kau tidak bisa yakin." Jawabnya setengah ketus, meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di depan Sehun.

"Aku yakin." Kali ini Sehun terkekeh, "Aku sangat ahli mengenai perempuan, Baekhyun. Dan dengan melihatmu sekali saja aku tahu bahwa kau tidak berpengalaman, ciuman kemarin pasti sangat mengejutkanmu."

Memang. Begitu mengejutkan hingga Baekhyun merasakan jantungnya hampir lepas. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, menatap Sehun memohon.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu, please?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Terserah padamu Baekhyun, tetapi perlu kau ingat, aku akan selalu ada kalau kau ingin bertanya..." senyumnya mengembang, "Atau kalau kau ingin praktek, aku akan siap sedia. Aku yakin ciumanku akan lebih nikmat daripada yang bisa diberikan oleh Chanyeol."

Baekhyun melempar lap yang sedang dipegangnya ke arah Sehun dengan marah, kesal karena Sehun keterlaluan menggodanya, lelaki itu bukannya tersinggung dilempar lap, malahan tertawa. Lama-lama Baekhyun ikut tersenyum juga dengan malu, yah bagaimanapun juga, sikap Sehun yang penuh canda ini sedikit menghibur Baekhyun.

"Jangan marah padaku." Sehun bergumam lembut kemudian, "Aku cuma menggodamu kok, tentu saja gadis lugu dan polos sepertimu tidak akan pernah masuk kriteriaku." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sebagai orang yang berpengalaman, aku hanya bisa memintamu untuk berhati-hati, Baekhyun. Hati-hatilah dengan hatimu. Kadangkala perasaan itu sudah ada bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya." Sambil mengucapkan kalimat misterius itu, Sehun berjalan pergi, membawa cangkir kopi di sebelah tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari dapur.

.

.

.

Ketika bel berbunyi lagi, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi dalam keheningan, mereka kemudian saling melempar pandang, dan tanpa mengintip-pun, mereka tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kau masuk ke kamar, Sehun. Dan Baekhyun... gantilah bajumu dengan gaun yang sedikit seksi."

Baekhyun dan Sehun sama-sama melangkah ke arah kamar masing-masing, dengan Sehun yang terkekeh menggoda Baekhyun yang merah padam karena disuruh memakai baju seksi oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar, dan berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya, bingung akan memilih gaun yang mana. Minseok selalu bilang jika ingin tampil seksi, pakailah warna hitam. Mata Baekhyun menelusuri gaun-gaun yang tergantung di lemari pakaiannya, lalu tangannya menyentuh gaun sutera warna hitam itu, dengan korset yang ketat di dadanya, kemudian bagian bawahnya mengembang sempurna sampai di bawah lutut. Gaun ini tampak cukup seksi sekaligus pantas dikenakan di rumah pada malam hari, putusnya.

Baekhyun memilih memakai gaun itu, dia menatap ke arah cermin, mengagumi betapa gaun itu begitu pas ditubuhnya dan begitu cocok dengan rambut hitamnya yang berkilauan. Setelah menghela napas berkali-kali, Baekhyun melangkah ke arah ruang tengah itu.

Dan kemudian tertegun bingung mendapati selain William, ada tamu lain di sana, tamu lain yang sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari, duduk di sofa dengan tatapan penuh godaan kepada Chanyeol.

.

.

"Dan itu pasti Baekhyun." Perempuan cantik itulah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun, dia tersenyum ramah dan tampaknya sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan penampilan Baekhyun. Tentu saja, dengan kecantikan seperti dewi begitu, Baekhyun pasti tidak akan dianggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang penting.

"Kemarilah Baekhyun." Chanyeol tersenyum, senyum pura-pura penuh cinta yang meyakinkan, "Biar kukenalkan pada teman William."

Chanyeol mengamit tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian menariknya mendekat dengan posesif,

"Kenalkan Baekhyun, ini Tiffany Stuart yang jauh-jauh datang ke mari untuk William." Chanyeol menatap William dengan puas, "Kau sungguh tega membawa wanita secantik ini kemari hanya untuk pulang dengan sia-sia."

Kata-kata Chanyeol itu benar-benar membuat Tiffany terkejut, dia datang ke mari dengan keyakinan penuh, bahwa Chanyeol akan langsung bertekuk lutut di kakinya ketika melihat penampilannya. Bahwa lelaki itu akan langsung tergila-gila kepadanya. Tetapi rupanya pengaruh pelacur berbadan mungil di sebelahnya itu sangat besar. Tiffany merengut marah ke arah Baekhyun. Apa yang bisa diberikan oleh pelacur itu yang tak bisa diberikannya?

William bahkan mengatakan bahwa asal usul perempuan itu tidak jelas. Tiffany begidik ketika berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Baekhyun anak pembunuh atau mungkin malah pelacur yang menunjukkan kenapa Baekhyun bertingkah seperti pelacur sekarang. Dan Chanyeol akan mencemari darah bangsawannya kalau sampai memberikan benihnya ke perempuan ini.

Dengan cepat Tiffany memasang wajah penuh godaan, menutupi keterkejutannya, dia memandang Baekhyun dengan mencemooh, menelusuri gaunnya dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya.

"Hmmmm... gaun yang sangat... elegan." Dengan lembut dia berucap dalam bahasa inggris, yang dilambat-lambatkan seperti ketika berbicara dengan anak kecil. Matanya menatap Baekhyun penuh ejekan, membuat seketika itu juga Baekhyun merasa ingin bersembunyi karena malu.

Tetapi pegangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya, sekali lagi menyelamatkan dan menopangnya, lelaki itu menunduk dengan sayang, dan menghadiahi Baekhyun kecupan lembut di pelipisnya,

"Tentu saja gaun yang sangat elegan dan seksi... membuatku tak sabar menanti kami bisa berduaan sendirian di sini." Matanya menatap penuh sindiran ke arah William, "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan padaku, William? Kalau tidak mungkin kau bisa segera berkemas dan pulang, serta bawalah seluruh harapanmu itu karena aku tidak akan pernah mau menyandang namamu."

Wajah William pucat pasi mendengar kata-kata langsung Chanyeol itu. Bahkan Tiffany yang semula duduk tenang di sebelahnya pun tampak kaget.

"Aku kemari membawa calon isterimu, Chanyeol. Tiffany adalah perempuan yang sederajat denganmu, isteri yang paling cocok. Darah bangsawannya akan melengkapi keningratanmu dan mencegahmu tercemar oleh darah yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya." Matanya sengaja melirik menghina ke arah Baekhyun, dan tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasa dadanya panas, sejak tadi lelaki tua di depannya ini menatapnya dengan mencemooh, juga perempuan yang secantik dewi itu. Dan semua itu karena apa? Semua itu hanya karena Baekhyun anak yatim piatu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Apakah kalau dia yatim piatu maka sudah pasti dia berdarah kotor? Kelas rendahan?

Harga diri Baekhyun menyeruak, memberikan dorongan semangat untuk memberi pelajaran kepada manusia-manusia sombong di depannya itu.

"Siapa yang mencemari siapa Chanyeol?" Baekhyun tersenyum genit kepada Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu agak kaget karena tidak menyangka Baekhyun bisa berakting sebagus itu, untunglah dia bisa menutupinya dengan tatapan mata bergairah kepada Baekhyun, "Aku rasa William tidak perlu mencemaskan itu, toh kau sudah mencemariku sejak lama."

Bravo. Chanyeol bersorak dalam hati, kalau tidak ada William dan Tiffany di depannya, Chanyeol pasti sudah bertepuk tangan memuji dan sangat puas akan kata-kata Baekhyun itu, kata-kata Baekhyun yang seolah bagaikan cambuk yang dilecutkan, tepat di muka ayahnya.

.

.

.

 _Eta terangkanlaahh..._ **TBC !!**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

First Kisseu OMG !! Dan Sehun ganggu aja -_-

Maaf kalau ada _typo_ bertebaran.. Jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya ;) See you next Chapter !

 **-ByunYeol-**


	11. 제 10 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **Baekhyun X Chanyeol (GS)**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 10 화**

.

.

William masih ternganga akan kata-kata vulgar Baekhyun, sementara Tiffany melemparkan pandangan jijik kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tidak peduli, dua orang di depannya itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai kelas rendahan hanya karena dia bukan bangsawan dan tidak jelas asal usulnya, jadi biar sama mereka berpikiran semakin buruk kepadanya.

"Kau membuatku tak sabar untuk masuk kamar." Chanyeol berbisik mesra, tangannya semakin memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif, sengaja memberikan isyarat di sana agar tamu mereka malu.

Tetapi rupanya Tiffany bukanlah perempuan yang mudah menyerah. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan diangkat menjadi CEO perusahaan multinasional yang sekarang kalau dia menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Aku ingin kau memberiku kesempatan." Gumamnya tegar, membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Tiffany.

"Kesempatan untuk apa?"

Tiffany tersenyum manis, "Kesempatan untuk mengenalku. Rasanya tidak adil bagiku kalau aku datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk diusir dengan kasar, tanpa kau memberi kita kesempatan untuk saling mengenal." Tiffany lalu melemparkan tantangan kepada Chanyeol, tahu bahwa ego seorang lelaki akan tertantang jika dipancing seperti itu, "Aku ingin kau mencoba mengenalku dengan intens selama seminggu penuh... dan kalau setelah itu tidak ada ketertarikan yang tumbuh darimu untukku, aku akan pergi dengan kepala tegak, puas karena sudah mencoba."

Chanyeol terdiam, menatap perempuan di depannya. Oh ya. Chanyeol tahu persis Tiffany bukan perempuan biasa, dia bukanlah perempuan bangsawan inggris yang lemah dan lembek, bisa diusir dengan mudahnya.

Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan cara menerima tantangan Tiffany. Setelah itu perempuan itu pasti akan pergi dengan terhormat dan tidak mengganggu mereka lagi. ltu juga merupakan salah satu cara untuk membuat ayahnya kalah karena tidak punya senjata lagi untuk mencoba menguasainya.

"Oke. Satu minggu." Chanyeol tersenyum, "Dan setelah itu, kau bisa mengemasi barang-barangmu, Tiffany."

Tiffany mengulurkan tangannya dan Chanyeol menjabatnya, lalu perempuan itu terkekeh,

"Jangan yakin dulu Chanyeol, jangan-jangan kau yang akan berkemas nanti dan mengikutiku pulang ke London."

Mata Tiffany beralih ke Baekhyun, "Kau dengar sendiri Baekhyun? Kekasihmu setuju untuk menjadi milikku selama seminggu penuh." Gumamnya dalam bahasa inggris yang sekali lagi dilambat-lambatkan seolah mengejek kemampuan bahasa inggris Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal kedua orang itu, Chanyeol menutup pintu dan kemudian tersenyum kepada Baekhyun.

"Kalimat yang sangat hebat, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggunakan kosakata 'mencemari' dengan begitu baiknya." Mata Chanyeol tampak menggoda, "Membuatku bertanya-tanya darimana kau belajar tentang hal itu."

Pipi Baekhyun merah padam. Mengingat ulang kata-katanya dan menyadari bahwa kata-katanya begitu vulgar,

"Aku mempelajarinya di drama yang aku tonton." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya, dan langsung membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya,

"Sudah kubilang Baekhyun, jangan terlalu suka melihat Drama, itu akan menenggelamkanmu dari dunia nyata."

Lelaki itu lalu terkekeh, "Lagipula apa gunanya aku memasang TV kabel di kamarmu kalau kau hanya memakainya untuk menonton drama?"

Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun merasa malu, tetapi perempuan itu memilih tidak menanggapinya, dia malahan teringat akan tantangan Tiffany yang diterima oleh Chanyeol tadi dan seketika merasa cemas,

"Apakah menurutmu bijaksana memberi kesempatan kepada Tiffany selama seminggu? Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

"Dia memintanya dengan begitu baik, dengan tantangan yang membuatku mau tak mau harus menerimanya, Baekhyun. Kalau tidak aku akan tampak seperti pengecut." Jawab Chanyeol cepat, "Jangan kuatir, aku tidak akan dikalahkan olehnya."

Tetapi walaupun Chanyeol bicara begitu, tetap saja Baekhyun merasa luar biasa cemas. Ada perasan takut dibenaknya, takut kalau perempuan itu akan mengambil Chanyeol.

Ah, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran itu dari benaknya. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, mungkin dia hanya terlalu terbawa peran yang dimainkannya.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menerima tantangannya." Sehun bersandar santai di sofa, dia tentu saja mendengar semua adegan itu dari kamarnya dan mengintip sekilas penampilan Tiffany, "Perempuan itu penggilas perempuan, dia terbiasa membuat laki-laki berlutut di bawah kakinya, dan dia sangat licik. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara Chanyeol, dan alih-alih mengusirnya, kau malahan memberi kesempatan kepadanya untuk menguasaimu."

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya dan mengernyit karena rasa pahit yang kental di sana. Jenis kopi kesukaannya, tanpa gula, tanpa campuran apapun.

"Apakah kau tidak percaya pada kemampuanku, Sehun?" gumamnya setengah terhina.

Sehun tertawa, "Tentu saja aku percaya, kau telah menaklukkan berpuluh-puluh perempuan, tetapi mereka semua tipe yang sama Chanyeol, kau harus ingat itu, semua perempuan yang kau pacari, mereka semua tergila-gila kepadamu, bersedia melakukan apa saja supaya bisa mencium kakimu." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan serius, "Perempuan yang ini beda, dia memang tergila-gila padamu, tetapi dia akan melakukan apa saja, supaya kau mencium kakinya. Hati-hati Chanyeol."

.

.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sudah berpakaian rapi di ruang tengah, dia tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan, tetapi matanya sudah cukup mewakilinya, hingga Chanyeol tersenyum masam dan berkata,

"Aku akan pergi makan siang dengan Tiffany. Kau ingat kan kesepakatan kemarin?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku harus pergi dengannya." Chanyeol bergumam lagi, mencoba menjelaskan, "Dia menantangku, Baekhyun dan aku harus menunjukkan siapa yang akan kalah di antara kami."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Toh dia harus bilang apa? Hak Chanyeol untuk pergi dengan perempuan manapun, dia kan hanya berakting menjadi kekasih Chanyeol kalau ada William dan Tiffany. Selain itu dia kembali ke pangkat aslinya, pelayan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau hanya menganggukkan kepalamu?" Chanyeol tampak gusar, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol, kenapa lelaki itu mendadak merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya? Salah apakah dia?

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata besarnya yang polos.

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol tertegun, ekspresinya tampak marah, "Ah sudah, lupakanlah." Dengan langkah-langkah marah, dia meraih kunci mobilnya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

Di jalan Chanyeol masih saja berpikir keras, menahan bingungnya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa memahami sikapnya tadi. Kenapa dia merasa perlu menjelaskan segala sesuatunya kepada Baekhyun, sebelum dia pergi berkencan dengan perempuan lain?

Baekhyun bukan kekasihnya kan? Dia tidak wajib menjelaskan segalanya kepada perempuan itu. Chanyeol mendesah, tetapi dia tetap saja menjelaskannya, entah kenapa. Dan kemudian, ketika reaksi Baekhyun tidak seperti yang diharapkannya, Chanyeol marah.

Ya. Dia marah, amat sangat marah ketika Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ekspresi ketika Chanyeol bilang bahwa dia akan pergi berkencan dengan lelaki lain.

Seharusnya perempuan itu... Chanyeol langsung tertegun dengan pikirannya sendiri, astaga... apakah dia ingin Baekhyun bersikap berbeda terhadapnya? Apakah dia ingin Baekhyun merajuk, cemburu atau bahkan membujuknya supaya tidak pergi?

Entahlah, Chanyeol bahkan tidak bisa menelaah perasaannya sendiri. Yang dia tahu, sikap apatis Baekhyun membuatnya amat sangat kecewa.

.

.

.

Tiffany sudah menunggu di lobby hotel untuk acara makan siang mereka. Perempuan itu meminta waktunya di siang sampai malam hari, menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama untuk saling mengenal, dan Chanyeol setuju.

Dan rupanya Tiffany memang ingin mempesonanya dengan kekuatan penuh. Perempuan itu berdandan lengkap dengan gaun warna sampanye yang elegan dan indah, dan juga rambut yang diikat tingi di atas kepalanya, membuatnya tampak segar dan luar biasa cantik.

Tiffany menghampiri Chanyeol dan tersenyum mesra,

"Terimakasih untuk tidak terlambat menjemputku, Chanyeol." Gumamnya lembut, "Kita akan makan siang di mana?"

"Di tempatku biasanya makan siang." Chanyeol sengaja memilihkan sebuah restoran biasa, bukan restoran kelas atas untuk Tiffany, sambil berusaha melihat reaksi perempuan itu. Bangsawan wanita seperti Tiffany pasti terbiasa makan di restoran kelas atas, dan akan jijik ketika diajak makan ke tempat biasa.

Tetapi rupanya dugaan Chanyeol salah, Tiffany sama sekali tidak protes ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya masuk ke restoran yang sederhana itu, perempuan itu malah memesan makanan dengan bersemangat, dan ketika makanan datang, dia melahapnya sampai habis.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Tiffany ketika makan, menyadari bahwa perempuan itu adalah perempuan tangguh yang tidak akan menyerah dengan perlakukan sengaja Chanyeol.

Tiffany mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue dengan gaya yang elegan, lalu tersenyum manis menatap Chanyeol,

"Enak sekali Chanyeol, tak heran kau sering makan siang di sini, kalau aku tinggal di Korea aku juga pasti akan sering kemari untuk makan siang." Gumamnya puas.

Dan Chanyeol pun tertegun, mengetahui bahwa rencananya untuk mempermalukan dan membuat Tiffany tak nyaman gagal total.

.

.

Baekhyun merenung sendirian di ruang tamu. Alunan biola terdengar dari kamar Sehun, kali ini bukanlah alunan penuh kemarahan, melainkan sebuah lagu romantis nan syahdu. Yah. Mungkin Sehun sedang melankolis. Batin Baekhyun dalam hati, sambil mengaduk-aduk teh di tangannya.

Lalu dia membayangkan Chanyeol. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan Chanyeol belum pulang. Mungkinkah dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan perempuan itu? Mungkinkah Chanyeol pada akhirnya menyadari pesona Tiffany selain kecantikannya yang luar biasa dan memutuskan bahwa ayahnya benar? Bahwa Chanyeol harusnya menikahi perempuan sesempurna Tiffany?

Baekhyun merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

Gawat. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar terbawa oleh perannya.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam, Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen dengan hati-hati. Tidak memintanya mengantarkannya ke sebuah club malam yang terkenal di Seoul. Dan Chanyeol tidak menolaknya, dia butuh sedikit minum malam ini.

Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol sadar bahwa ini sudah terlalu larut, pada akhirnya dia bisa memaksa Tiffany mengikutinya meninggalkan club dan mengantarkannya kembali ke hotel.

Yah, diakuinya, perempuan itu memang tidak sedangkal yang dia duga. Tiffany ternyata adalah wanita karier dengan posisi tinggi di perusahaannya, meraih nilai sempurna di dua jenjang pendidikannya dan merupakan salah satu figur wanita sukses modern yang tidak terikat oleh tradisi. Percakapan mereka sangat cocok, mereka bisa membahas apa saja, seolah-olah kotak pengetahuan mereka tak pernah habis. Tiffany memang teman yang menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan hari.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan ruangan apartemen yang gelap. Matanya menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sepi. Semuanya pasti sudah tidur.

Chanyeol melangkah melewati ruang tengah, hendak masuk ke kamarnya, tetapi kemudian di tertegun mendapati sesosok tubuh di atas sofa, berbaring meringkuk.

Chanyeol mendekat, dan menyadari bahwa Baekhyun ada di sana, tertidur meringkuk di atas sofa. Segelas teh yang masih setengah nampak di meja. Membuat Chanyeol menyadari bahwa Baekhyun ketiduran di sini.

Apakah perempuan itu menunggunya? Apakah ketidak pedulian yang ditampilkannya tadi sebenarnya palsu? Apakah Baekhyun mencemaskannya yang pergi seharian bersama Tiffany?

Perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja membuat dada Chanyeol terasa hangat, dia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya di punggung dan belakang lutut Baekhyun, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam gendongannya.

Baekhyun menggeliat, sedikit terganggu dari tidur pulasnya, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit,

"Bangun tukang tidur." Bisiknya lembut. Tetapi kemudian yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dadanya. Membuat jantung Chanyeol tiba-tiba bergetar, dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat.

Dengan langkah hati-hati dia menuju kamar Baekhyun, dan membuka pintunya, kemudian dia melangkah menuju ranjang, dan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur. Baekhyun langsung bergelung dengan nyaman ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengamati wajah damai Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas, jemarinya bergerak lembut, membelai dahi Baekhyun yang tertutup rambutnya. Dan kemudian didorong oleh perasaan yang tidak dimengertinya, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Setelah itu. Chanyeol melangkah keluar, menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun pelan-pelan.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Tjiee Tjiee... Kayaknya uri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol udah mulai baperan deh :D :D

Oiya, aku udah udah upload ff baru pengganti **Love Story Of Baekhyun** , judulnya **Chanyeol, My Handsome Devil** :) Dibaca ya !

Mohon dimaklumi jika terdapat _typo_. Jangan lupa review.. and see you next chapter !

 **JANGAN LUPA VOTE EXO DI SORIBADA !!! EXO TURUN PERINGKAT :( :(**

 **-ByunYeol-**


	12. 제 11 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 11 화**

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mendadak merasa kehilangan orientasi. Dia kebingungan menyadari dirinya berada di atas ranjangnya. Bukanlah semalam... Baekhyun sedang duduk minum teh di sofa, sementara Sehun sedang berlatih serius dan mengurung diri di kamarnya setelah makan malam?

Seingat Baekhyun dia mengantuk dan memutuskan memejamkan matanya sebentar di atas sofa, saat itu benaknya sedang berkecamuk karena Chanyeol tak kunjung pulang juga. Lalu sepertinya dia tertidur...

Kalau begitu kenapa dia bisa berada di atas ranjang ini? Baekhyun terduduk, menatap sekeliling dengan bingung, apakah dia berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya tanpa sadar?

Yah. Itu mungkin saja. Dengan bergegas, Baekhyun langsung menuju kearah kamar mandi. dia harus segera mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

.

.

.

Ketika sampai di dapur, Baekhyun mengernyit melihat Chanyeol sudah duduk di sana, lelaki itu sedang menyesap secangkir kopi, kemudian tersenyum datar ke arah Baekhyun.

"Hai, aku sudah bangun duluan darimu." Gumam Chanyeol ramah, ada senyum di sana.

Baekhyun langsung gugup, "0h... Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Tidak usah." Chanyeol mendorong cangkir kopi yang sudah dihabiskannya, "Aku cukup minum kopi saja, aku akan menjemput Tiffany, kami berjanji akan sarapan bersama sebelum main golf."

Tangan Baekhyun yang membawa dua butir telur membeku. dia menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Tiffany Iagi?"

Chanyeol tertawa. "Tentu saja, kau lupa? Tantangan itu kan seminggu lamanya." Lelaki itu lalu berdiri, meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi. "Aku pergi dulu," gumamnya dan kemudian sambil bersenandung, lelaki itu pergi berjalan keluar.

Sementara itu Baekhyun masih terpaku kebingungan menatap bayangan Chanyeol yang menghilang di ambang dapur.

Chanyeol...bersenandung?

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang mengglayutinya. perasaan yang dia tidak tahu itu apa. Yang pasti rasanya menyesakkan dada dan membuatnya ingin menangis.

.

.

"Chanyeol pergi lagi?" Sehun yang datang ke dapur untuk sarapan menatap Baekhyun yang murung. Meskipun begitu Baekhyun membuatkan Omurice yang sangat enak untuknya.

"Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

Sehun terkekeh, "Seperti tidak sabar menghabiskan hari bersama perempuan itu ya." Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum lembut, "Dan kita seharian di sini, menghabiskan hari yang membosankan... Hmmm..." Dia tampak berpikir. "Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku."

"Kemana?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan tampak agak tertarik.

"Aku akan menemui mentorku untuk membicarakan persiapan resital tiga bulan lagi di Austria. setelah itu aku bebas. Kau bisa ikut aku, menunggu sebentar ketika aku berkonsultasi dengan mentorku, lalu kita mungkin bisa pergi ke taman hiburan, atau tempat lainnya yang ingin kau kunjungi."

"Taman hiburan?" mata Baekhyun melebar, begitu tertarik ketika mendengar nama Taman hiburan disebut, dia tahu taman hiburan di Seoul cukup terkenal, tapi yang dia tahu tiketnya cukup mahal, sehingga datang kesana hanyalah impian bagi Baekhyun. "Tapi... Tapi bukankah harga tiketnya mahal?" Baekhyun mengungkapkan kecemasannya, membuat Sehun terbahak.

"Baekhyun, begini-begini aku adalah pemain biola dengan bayaran tinggi, sekali-kali mentraktirmu tidak apa-apa buat kantongku," gumamnya dalam senyuman, Sehun lalu menghabiskan suapan nasi gorengnya, "Ayo siap-siap, kita berangkat sekarang, semakin pagi kita sampai, semakin banyak kesempatan kita untuk mencoba banyak wohana."

Setengah meloncat, Baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, membuat Sehun melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan Min Ah adiknya yang begitu lugu dan polos, dengan tubuh mungil dan wajahnya yang penuh binar.

Ternyata Sehun cukup lemah dengan perempuan-perempuan yang setipe adiknya. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya, ya sudahlah lagipula dia tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini, bermain ke taman hiburan tentunya menyenangkan, sekaligus bisa menghibur Baekhyun yang tampak begitu murung.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menebak-nebak, apakah Baekhyun begitu murung karena Chanyeol pergi lagi dengan Tiffany hari ini?

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu Sehun kira-kira setengah jam disebuah ruangan elegan, di sebuah sekolah musik elit di kota ini. Sehun pun keluar dan mengatakan Ia bebas untuk hari ini dalam senyum lebarnya.

Mereka lalu berkendara ke bagian utara kota. memasuki kawasan taman hiburan itu.

"Kau mau masuk ke yang mana dulu?" Sehun masih memutar mobilnya di jalanan yang melingkar-lingkar itu, melihat-lihat semua pilihan yang ada.

Baekhyun sendiri tersenyum lebar penuh harap, "Aku mau ke taman hiburan seperti yang di televisi itu." Baekhyun pernah melihat iklan televisi yang menayangkan tempat hiburan ini. Kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan, bahkan Baekhyun sampai berbunga-bunga membayangkannya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Oke kita kesana. tapi hati-hati jangan jauh-jauh dari aku ya. Adikku dulu pernah mengalami penculikan di sana."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun tampak terkejut.

"Yah... Mungkin kau tidak mengikuti berita, tetapi dulu cukup heboh ditayangkan..." Sehun tersenyum pahit,

"Tapi sudahlah yang penting adikku sekarang selamat dan berbahagia."

Baekhyun melirik sekilas ke wajah Sehun, menemukan ekspresi pahit yang pekat di sana. Kenapa sekilas tadi Sehun tampak begitu sedih?

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba ketika Chanyeol pulang ke rumah. masih jam sembilan malam dan dia mendapati apartemennya gelap. Tidak mungkin kan mereka semua sudah tidur? Chanyeol menyalakan lampu dengan kebingungan.

Dan kemudian dia melangkah ke dekat kamar Baekhyun dan memanggil namanya, tidak ada jawaban, dia membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tidak dikunci dengan hati-hati dan menemukan kamar itu kosong. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di kamar Sehun.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, dan tiba-tiba merasa marah. Apakah Sehun mengajak Baekhyun pergi bersamanya? Pergi kemana? Kenapa sampai malam sekali belum pulang?

Chanyeol menekan nomor ponsel Baekhyun, tersambung tapi tidak diangkat-angkat, dia kemudian mencoba menghubungi nomor Sehun yang ternyata tidak aktif.

Dengan gusar dia mondar-mandir di ruang tengah, menunggu setengah marah setengah cemas. Kemana Sehun membawa Baekhyun? Apakah Baekhyun bersama Sehun? Ataukah dia pergi sendirian? Atau jangan-jangan ayah kandungnya merencanakan menculik Baekhyun ketika sendirian di rumah?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi benak Chanyeol, membuat kepalanya kalut dan pening. Hampir satu jam lamanya Chanyeol menunggu dengan cemas.

Sampai kemudian ada suara-suara itu di pintu, suara tawa cekikikan. Lalu pintu apartmen terbuka, menampakkan Sehun yang sedang merangkul Baekhyun sambil tertawa, di tangan mereka ada kembang gula yang hampir habis setengahnya.

Dua sejoli itu tertegun ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap mereka berdua dengan marah.

"Kemana saja kalian?" gumamnya dingin.

Sehun langsung sadar ada kemarahan di sana, dia langsung berdiri agak di depan Baekhyun, seolah melindunginya, dan kemudian tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu pun yang berbeda.

"Oh. Hai Chanyeol, kami kira kau akan pulang larut seperti kemarin." Senyum Sehun tampak tenang, "Aku mengajak Baekhyun ke taman hiburan."

Ekspresi Chanyeol mengeras. Hampir meledak, "Ke taman hiburan? Satu jam lebih aku menunggu kalian di sini cemas akan apa yang terjadi, mencoba menghubungi ponsel kalian yang tidak bisa dihubungi, dan ternyata kalian ke taman hiburan dan bersenang-senang?" Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan marah ke arah Baekhyun. "Dan kau, kuharap kau tidak melupakan posisimu di rumah ini. Kau bukan salah satu dari kami. Tugasmu adalah menunggu rumah dan membersihkannya, mempersiapkan masakan. Karena kau adalah pelayan rumah ini. Mengerti? Apa perlu kuulangi? Kau hanyalah pelayan di rumah ini!"

Mata Baekhyun melebar. tidak menyangka akan dikata-katai seperti itu, kenapa Chanyeol begutu marah? Apakah karena Baekhyun memang melanggar aturan? Seorang pelayan seharusnya memang menunggu rumah bukan? Baekhyun yang bersalah. memang Baekhyun yang bersalah.

Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah salah satu dari mereka... Ternyata Chanyeol sama saja dengan ayah kandungnya dan Tiffany, memandang Baekhyun sebagai sosok dengan kelas yang lebih rendah dan lebih hina. karena asal usulnya yang tidak jelas...

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, Tetapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Maafkan aku...," gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun hampir menangis menggertakkan giginya, menatap Chanyeol dengan marah,

"Baekhyun tidak berhak diperlakukan seperti itu Chanyeol, kau tidak berhak menghinanya."

Pembelaan Sehun terhadap Baekhyun, dan juga posisi Sehun yang menutupi Baekhyun seolah melindungi Baekhyun dari dirinya semakin menyulut kemarahan Chanyeol, dia memandang Sehun dengan dingin.

"Baekhyun itu pelayanku, sudah hakku untuk memarahinya ketika dia melakukan kesalahan. Aku yang membayar gajinya, aku yang memberinya tempat bernaung dan memberinya makan. Jadi aku berhak melakukannya." Mata Chanyeol bersinar sinis, "Dan kalau kau menginginkan pelayanan yang sama dari Baekhyun, seharusnya kau membawanya saja dan memberikan bayaran yang cukup untuknya, mungkin saja kau akan menerima pelayanan ekstra dari tubuhnya." Mata Chanyeol menelusuri tubuh Baekhyun dengan tatapan melecehkan.

Cukup sudah! Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan kata-kata hinaan Chanyeol kepadanya. Setengah mendorong Sehun yang ada di depannya, Baekhyun berlari dengan berlinang air mata, masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan marah, matanya menyala.

"Kau keterlaluan Chanyeol, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu itu, tapi kau tidak berhak menyakiti Baekhyun seperti itu!"

"Oh ya? Apakah kau ingin memukulku? Apakah kau jangan-jangan menginginkan Baekhyun untukmu sendiri? Ingin memiliki tubuhnya yang menggiurkan itu?" Chanyeol membalas perkataan Sehun dengan tantangan. Dan kemudian yang di dapatkannya adalah sebuah tinju yang keras di mukanya.

Sehun melemparkan tinju itu dengan penuh emosi, napasnya terengah-engah karena marah, suaranya bahkan bergetar menahan kemarahannya. Tinju itu begitu keras sampai kepala Chanyeol mundur ke belakang.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku ini baik-baik. Aku menyayangi Baekhyun karena dia mirip dengan adikku. Tidak pernah ada satupun pikiran kotorku terhadapnya, tidak sepertimu," desisnya marah, "Dan kurasa persahabatan kita berakhir di sini, aku akan pergi dari rumahmu, dan membawa Baekhyun. Kurasa lebih baik kubawa saja dia pulang sebagai calon istriku kepada mamaku, daripada dia disini terus-menerus kau lecehkan. Aku pikir dulu kau tulus menolong Baekhyun, tapi ternyata aku salah. Pikiranmu picik, sama seperti ayah kandungmu!"

Dan kemudian Sehun berlalu, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertegun dengan rasa panas di wajahnya, bekas pukulan Sehun.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Chanyeol terbangun dengan kepala pening, sudut bibir yang memar dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa.

Dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar...

Menghina dan melecehkan Baekhyun seperti itu, pantas saja Sehun memukulnya. Masih diingatnya air mata Baekhyun semalam, dan tatapan mata terlukanya. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, kemarin dia begitu cemas dan bingung dan kemudian dia dihadapkan akan pemandangan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang pulang sambil tertawa-tawa dan berangkulan tangan, tidak mempedulikan bahwa Chanyeol menunggu mereka dengan cemas... Lalu kemarahannya memuncak, dan berakhir dengan menyakiti Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun seperti itu... Kata-kata kasarnya... Penghinaannya. Dia pasti telah mencabik-cabik perasaan halus Baekhyun. Perempuan itu pasti benar-benar terluka.

Dengan gusar. Chanyeol melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan Sehun yang sudah berpakaian rapi di sana. Mata Sehun menatapnya dingin, masih marah.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini dan membawa Baekhyun." Gumam Sehun tegas. Matanya melirik ke arah kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun belum bangun jam segini. Biasanyo Baekhyun sudah ada di dapur, menyiapkan minuman panas dan sarapan yang beraroma harum. Tetapi Sehun maklum, perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya semalam tentu sangatlah menyakiti perempuan itu, mungkin perempuan itu menangis semalaman.

Chanyeol meringis dan menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak Sehun, jangan pergi, maafkan aku, dan jangan bawa Baekhyun."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang tampak berantakan dengan memar di sudut bibirnya dan mata yang begitu kalut.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan menghinanya Chanyeol, kau lupa dia seorang perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Sehun mendesis, "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya di sini menanggung kesalahan yang tidak dia buat, menanggung kemarahanmu yang tidak diketahui sebabnya."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu Sehun, kemarin aku keterlaluan. Aku memang salah. Aku pulang dan menemukan kalian tidak ado, ponsel kalian sama-sama tidak bisa dihubungi, dalam kecemasanku aku malah berpikir jangan-jangan ayah kandungku menculik Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menatap Sehun dan meminta maaf. "Aku memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu, maafkan aku."

Sehun termenung menatap Chanyeol dengan skeptis. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga. dia menemukan kesungguhan di mata Chanyeol. lelaki itu sekaligus tampak tersiksa.

Akhirnya Sehun menghela napas panjang.

"Semuanya terserah Baekhyun, minta maaflah kepadanya. Kalau dia tidak mau menerima maafmu, aku akan membawanya menjauh darimu."

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kemungkinan Baekhyun masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Chanyeol mengetuk lagi, "Baekhyun, kalau kau sudah bangun, keluarlah. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Kata-kataku padamu semalam memang keterlaluan. Aku cemas dan menumpahkan kemarahanku kepadamu, kau tidak pantas menerimanya, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi... Baekhyun?"

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan curiga ke arah Sehun. Ekspresi keduanya sama-sama harap-harap cemas.

Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol membuka handle pintu kamar Baekhyun, dan mendapati ranjang kosong dan rapi seperti tidak pernah ditiduri.

Dengan tergesa Chanyeol melangkah masuk diikuti Sehun ke kamar mandi yang ternyata juga kosong. Lemari-lemari masih penuh dengan pakaian, rak sepatu kaca masih tertata rapi. Baekhyun tidak membawa apapun pergi dari sana selain pakaian yang dibawanya masuk ke kamar ini.

Baekhyun tidak ada di mana-mana.

Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan cemasnya ke arah Sehun.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Omaigatt demi apa... Chanyeol lu hampir bikin gue mewek karena kata-kata lu ㅠ0ㅠ Sakit banget njirr..

Buat reader-nim jangan lupita review yee, cuss eykeu tunggu :) ***ketjup***

 **-ByunYeol-**


	13. 제 12 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 12 화**

.

 _typo adalah_ **bonus!**

.

.

Baekhyun tidak ada di mana-mana!

Chanyeol langsung menghambur ke luar, memeriksa penjuru ruangan, tetapi Baekhyun tidak ada. Sehun mengikutinya dan kemudian bergumam, menarik kesimpulannya,

"Kurasa Baekhyun pergi dari rumah ini setelah lewat tengah malam."

Mata Chanyeol menggelap, "Tapi dia kabur kemana? Dia tidak punya rumah, tidak punya tempat tinggal, tidak punya uang. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang dikenalnya. Bahkan dia meninggalkan ponselnya!" Chanyeol melirik frustrasi kepada ponsel yang diletakkan Baekhyun dengan rapi di atas meja ruang tengah, bagaikan sebuah pesan bahwa Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan apapun pemberian Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa bertanya kepada mantan rekan kerjanya di cafe, mungkin saja Baekhyun ke sana meminta pertolongan."

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia melirik nama yang ada di sana dan mengernyitkan dahinya, itu Tiffany yang meneleponnya.

"Ya?" Chanyeol menjawab telpon itu dengan gusar,

"Sekedar mengingatkanmu sayang." Tiffany menjawab dengan suara lembutnya di seberang sana, "Aku akan siap kau jemput satu jam lagi, hari ini kita akan ke sebuah restoran yang direkomendasikan oleh pramutama hotelku, kau pasti akan menyukainya..."

Tiffany terus berkata-kata tetapi Chanyeol sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi. Diakuinya bersama Tiffany memang menyenangkan, tetapi Chanyeol menghabiskan waktunya bersama Tiffany bukan karena menyukainya, sama sekali tidak tumbuh perasaan di hatinya menghabiskan waktu begitu lama bersama Tiffany. Dia mendekati Tiffany hanya untuk satu alasan khusus. Satu alasan yang kemudian malahan menjadi bumerang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar bersamamu sekarang Tiffany."

"Kau sudah berjanji Chanyeol, satu minggu bersamaku, ingat?" suara Tiffany agak meninggi, tetapi perempuan itu masih bisa menyembunyikan kegusarannya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "Memang. Tetapi sekarang aku sampai di satu titik dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak butuh waktu selama itu untuk tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadamu. Dan tidak akan pernah tertarik! "

Sebelum Tiffany sempat bertanya lagi, Chanyeol menutup teleponnya dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun yang berdiri di sana sambil bersedekap.

"Ayo kita ke cafe tempat Baekhyun dulu bekerja." Gumamnya tergesa.

.

.

.

Ternyata sia-sia. Entah Minho berkata jujur, atau dia melindungi Baekhyun, lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Baekhyun berada. Sejak pertemuan di supermarket itu, Minho sama sekali belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah bertanya dengan begitu serius, tetapi Minho tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lelaki itu masih begitu terkejut karena didatangi oleh dua lelaki yang sangat tampan dan berpakaian elegan.

Yang satu tentu Minho sudah pernah melihatnya ketika bertemu disupermarket beberapa waktu lalu... lelaki yang sangat tampan hingga hampir bisa disebut cantik, sedangkan yang satunya lagi...itu adalah pelanggan tetap cafenya waktu itu yang sering datang ketika tengah malam hingga menjelang pagi. Yang secara kebetulan tidak pernah datang lagi setelah Baekhyun berhenti bekerja... jadi ini semua bukanlah kebetulan?

Sehun menatap Minho yang kebingungan lalu mengernyit,

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak tahu di mana Baekhyun, kita harus berpikir ulang. Siapa kira-kira yang akan didatangi Baekhyun di saat dia butuh bantuan. Dan siapa kira-kira yang menginginkan Baekhyun menghilang."

.

.

Tiffany langsung menemui William yang kebetulan suite hotelnya ada di sebelahnya, dia mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan marah dan kesal. William yang baru bersantai sehabis mandi, membuka pintu dan menatap terkejut ke arah Tiffany, yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah gusar.

"Hai Tiffany, kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukankah kau ada acara dengan Chanyeol?" William tersenyum senang, "Aku lihat kau telah berhasil menjeratnya, kalian pasti melewatkan banyak waktu bersama untuk bersenang-senang. Dan aku yakin apa yang kau katakan akan terwujud, Chanyeol akan mengepak kopernya dan mengikuti kita pulang ke London dalam seminggu ke depan, dan kita akan merencanakan pernikahan mewah dan besar-besaran."

Wajah Tiffany merah padam, teringat kembali di benaknya kata-kata Chanyeol ketika menolaknya tadi. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu berkata akan memenuhi tantangannya selama satu minggu, membuat Tiffany merasa dia punya banyak kesempatan dan waktu, tetapi kemudian Chanyeol mencampakkannya begitu saja. Tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang mencampakkan Chanyeol sebelumnya, tidak akan pernah!

"Perempuan jalang itu, perempuan murahan yang tinggal bersama Chanyeol, dia benar-benar pengganggu."

Tiffany mendengus menahan marah, "Pagi ini Chanyeol menolakku, pasti ada hubungannya dengan perempuan itu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol kalau perempuan itu masih ada, Papa."

Ada senyum misterius muncul di wajah William, dan lama kelamaan senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai,

"Tenang saja Tiffany, mulai hari ini perempuan itu sudah dibereskan." Suaranya begitu misterius, membuat Tiffany menatap William penuh tanda tanya, "Apa maksud papa?"

William membuka pintunya lebar dan mempersilahkan Tiffany masuk, kemudian menutup pintu suitenya dan menatap Tiffany yang sudah duduk di sofa dengan senyuman bangga,

"Well aku sudah bergerak duluan untuk menyingkirkan perempuan itu, aku sudah menduga sejak lama perempuan rendahan itu hanya akan menjadi pengganggu rencana kita. Jadi kemarin aku menyuap salah satu petugas teknisi listrik di apartemen, dia berhasil menyusup masuk ke apartemen itu di malam hari dan menculik perempuan murahan itu. Dan sesuai instruksiku, perempuan itu mungkin sudah diselundupkan ke luar negeri sebagai pelacur. Cocok dengan profesinya sekarang ini."

"Oh ya?" mata Tiffany melebar indah, kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu sudah tidak ada Iagi yang menghalangi kita?"

William menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya, semuanya berjalan lancar. Chanyeol akan dengan segera melupakan perempuan rendahan itu dan berpaling kepada Tiffany. Tiffany ada di pihaknya, dan dengan begitu dia bisa dengan mudah menguasai Chanyeol, anaknya itu memang sulit dikendalikan dan membencinya. Tetapi dengan adanya Tiffany, William yakin, Chanyeol akan menurut padanya, seperti seharusnya seorang anak menurut kepada ayahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dengan terkejut, mengetahui bahwa dia berada di ruang sempit yang gelap.

Dia langsung panik mengetahui getaran-getaran yang ada di bawahnya.

Astaga! Dia ada di dalam bagasi mobil!

Tangannya diikat di belakang punggungnya, membuatnya pegal, tetapi kakinya tidak. Baekhyun berguling, megap-megap mencari napas, bagasi itu sempit dan gelap, dan Baekhyun merasa sesak napas. Dia memukul-mukul bagasi itu sekuat tenaga, menendang-nendangnya sekencang mungkin, tetapi percuma, mobil itu tetap melaju kencang, tak peduli dengan semua usahanya. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun terdiam, dengan napas makin terengah dan lemas kelelahan.

Oh Tuhan! Dia langsung teringat tatapan kebencian William, ayah kandung Chanyeol kepadanya. Apakah ini direncanakan oleh William untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol?

Chanyeol... tiba-tiba air mata Baekhyun mengalir, dia megap-megap lagi berusaha mencari napas, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening. Lalu semuanya gelap, dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Baekhyun sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

"Petugas apartemen mengatakan melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan tadi dini hari, dia melihat salah seorang teknisi membawa kotak yang sangat besar... dia sempat curiga, tetapi karena teknisi itu adalah petugas apartemen ini yang sudah bekerja cukup lama, dia menghapus kecurigaannya."

"Apakah kau curiga kotak itu berisi Baekhyun?" Sehun duduk di depan Chanyeol, sementara petugas polisi ada di belakang mereka. Ya. Mereka sekarang ada di kantor polisi, melaporkan hilangnya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tidak ada lagi yang mencurigakan setelah lewat tengah malam selain kejadian itu. Baekhyun pasti dibawa keluar di dalam kotak besar itu."

Untunglah kesaksian petugas apartemen sangat membantu. Teknisi itu memiliki mobil yang tercatat, dan sekarang polisi sedang berusaha melacaknya,

"Sepertinya itu penculikan amatiran. Karena kalau benar pelakunya teknisi itu, dia bertindak gegabah dan bodoh, dan tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi jejaknya." Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, ingatannya melayang di masa itu, ketika adiknya diculik. Suasananya hampir sama, para polisi bergerak, mencoba mencari titik terang. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengernyit, apakah perempuan-perempuan baik yang ada di sisinya haruslah selalu mengalami penculikan?

Kali ini Sehun tidak mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Diliriknya Chanyeol, lelaki itu tampak tenang dan memasang wajah datar, tetapi Sehun tahu, Chanyeol gelisah dan ketakutan setengah mati.

Ada perasaan yang tanpa sadar ditumbuhkan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Itu sudah pasti, dulu mungkin Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya, tetapi sepertinya lelaki itu sudah menyadarinya... Sehun tersenyum sedih, dan jangan sampai Chanyeol terlambat... bagaimanapun juga mereka harus menemukan Baekhyun.

Seorang petugas polisi menghampiri mereka, mengatakan sesuatu kepada Chanyeol langsung berdiri, Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Polisi bisa melacak mobil itu, sekarang sedang mengarah ke pelabuhan. Sepertinya si penculik ingin menghilangkan jejak dengan menaiki kapal." Chanyeol mengambil jaketnya dan mengenakannya, "Ayo, kata petugas kita bisa ikut salah satu mobil polisi, asal saat penyergapan nanti kita tidak keluar dan membahayakan misi, kita boleh ikut."

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan begitu menegangkan bagi Chanyeol, dia dan Sehun duduk di jok belakang mobil polisi itu.

Informasi yang didapat dari radio polisi, mobil yang menculik Baekhyun ditengarai masih ada di jalan tol, belum keluar menuju arah pelabuhan. Sepanjang jalan mereka melewati truk-truk besar pengangkut barang. Dan benak Chanyeol bergetar ngeri... kalau mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan Baekhyun dengan cepat, akankah perempuan itu diselundupkan seperti ini? Di dalam truk yang penuh barang kemudian di bawa menyeberang pulau seperti ternak?

Chanyeol makin geram kepada William, dia merasa malu, berasal dari benih lelaki sombong dan licik itu.

Penculikan ini, meskipun mereka belum bisa membuktikannya, sudah pasti didalangi oleh ayah kandungnya yangjahat itu. Dia sudah curiga. Dia sebenarnya sudah cemas ayahnya yang licik akan berbuat jahat untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun. Dan semalam dia lengah, lengah karena kemarahannya sendiri. Chanyeol menghela napas dengan sedih. Kalau sampai Baekhyun tidak dapat diselamatkan, Chanyeol tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu tiba-tiba sirene polisi dibunyikan, lima mobil polisi mengerubuti sebuah sedan warna hitam yang langsung mengebut kencang, tidak mau berhenti. Mobil itu tancap gas, setengah zig zag, benar-benar nekat dan tetap tidak mau berhenti meskipun lima mobil polisi mengejarnya.

Kejar-kejaran berlangsung menegangkan. Yang ditakutkan Chanyeol adalah sedan hitam itu, yang mungkin ada Baekhyun di dalamnya, terlalu mengebut dan kehilangan kendali, membuat Baekhyun celaka. Chanyeol mengikuti pengejaran itu sambil berdoa dalam hati, berdoa semoga Baekhyun selamat.

Setelah pengejaran selama beberapa kilometer, sebuah mobil polisi berhasil menjajari sedan hitam itu dan memepetnya ke bahu jalan tol. Mobil yang lain mendahului dan menghadang tepat di depan. Membuat sedan itu terpaksa berhenti, dengan suara berdecit keras dan ban yang berasap.

Beberapa petugas polisi langsung keluar, menodongkan senjatanya dan memerintahkan supir sedan hitam itu turun. Sopir mobil itupun turun dengan tangan di atas kepala, kemudian dipaksa berlutut.

Setelah kondisi dipastikan aman, Chanyeol dan Sehun boleh keluar dari mobil. Hati Chanyeol mencelos ketika polisi itu memeriksa tempat duduk dan memastikan tidak ada penumpang lain di sana.

Jadi di mana Baekhyun?

Lalu seorang polisi mencongkel bagasi dengan linggis, dan di sanalah, di dalam bagasi itu, terbaring Baekhyun yang sudah pingsan kehabisan udara.

.

.

.

"Shit!" William mengumpat ketika membaca berita di televisi berita tentang sebuah penculikan yang berhasil di gagalkan oleh polisi. Dan berdasarkan pengakuan si penculik amatir, dia dibayar oleh orang asing yang menyuruhnya menculik dan menjual perempuan itu ke sindikat perdagangan manusia untuk dijadikan pelacur.

Dengan marah William mengemas pakaiannya, dan kemudian menelepon untuk mendapatkan tiket penerbangan dengan jadwal yang paling cepat. Sayangnya semua penerbangan penuh dan harus menunggu enam jam lagi paling cepat.

Tiffany juga sama paniknya setelah melihat berita itu, dia bolak-balik ke kamar William, ketakutan dan bingung. William menyuruh perempuan itu untuk diam, tetapi Tiffany tetap mengomel-ngomel, menyalahkan William.

"Seharusnya papa memilih penculik yang lebih ahli, bukannya teknisi bodoh gila uang yang baru pertama kali menculik, pantas saja dia tertangkap dengan begitu mudahnya." Sambil mondar mandir di dalam kamar William, membuatnya gila, Tiffany terus menerus mengomel, "Kalau begini jadinya bisa gawat, nama kita bisa tercoreng..."

"Diam Tiffany!" William membentak pada akhirnya, merasa frustrasi karena disalahkan.

Tiffany terkejut dibentak sedemikian keras oleh calon papa mertuanya. Matanya melebar dan kemudian wajahnya merah padam penuh kemarahan,

"Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu!" teriak Tiffany marah, "Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan penculikan itu jadi kau tidak bisa melibatkanku, silahkan saja polisi menangkapmu, tapi aku tidak mau nama baikku cemar! Mulai hari ini tidak ada urusan di antara kita. Aku akan pulang ke London besok, aku telah membuang-buang waktuku dengan mencoba mengejar anak harammu yang berdarah separuh pelacur!"

Setelah meneriakkan kemarahannya, Tiffany membalikkan badan dan pergi, tidak peduli William memanggil-manggil namanya.

William layak cemas, Papa Tiffany adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus teman bangsawannya yang paling penting, kalau sampai masalah ini sampai ke telinga papa Tiffany, William akan kehilangan banyak sekali keuntungan bisnisnya. William tidak akan bisa melibatkan Tiffany dalam hal ini, sebagai gantinya, William berharap Tiffany bijaksana dan tidak mengadu kepada ayahnya.

Sekarang dia hanya harus pergi dari negara ini secepatnya. Penerbangan ke London paling cepat enam jam lagi. Dia sudah selesai berkemas dan menenteng tas-nya untuk check out.

Sayangnya, Ketika dia membuka pintu, beberapa polisi sudah berdiri di sana, siap menangkapnya, membuat wajahnya pucat pasi.

.

.

.

Di kantor polisi, William bertatapan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang membuat laporan di kepolisian. Mata mereka bertatapan. Dan terpatri jelas kebencian dan rasa muak Chanyeol kepada ayah kandungnya.

Ketika William berada di dekatnya, Chanyeol berbisik puas.

"Aku akan menikahi Baekhyun segera. Dia akan menjadi istriku, dan kau tidak akan diundang ke pernikahan. Pergilah ke neraka bersama gelar, harta dan darah bangsawanmu itu."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah William pucat pasi, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Chanyeol sudah mengalahkannya, dia sudah kalah sepenuhnya.

Anaknya itu tidak akan pernah mau kembali kepadanya dan melanjutkan warisan gelarnya. Dan mungkin William tidak akan pernah bisa datang ke negara ini lagi.

Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama menatap kepergian William ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Begitu pengacaranya datang, dia akan dibebaskan dengan jaminan... paling buruk dia akan dideportasi, tidak akan menerima hukuman setimpal." Gumam Sehun pahit, "Dia bangsawan dan orang kaya yang punya banyak koneksi."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Memang." Gumamnya, "Tetapi setidaknya aku bisa memastikan dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke negara ini."

"Apakah sama sekali tidak ada rasa tersentuh di hatimu melihatnya?" Sehun bertanya ingin tahu,

"Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ayah kandungmu?"

"Dia bukan ayah kandungku. Bagiku ayahku adalah Jinsung yang merawat dan menyayangiku sampai aku dewasa." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin benihnya memang menghasilkanku, tetapi selebihnya aku tidak mau punya ayah seperti dia." Lelaki itu menandatangani laporannya dan menyerahkan kepada petugas polisi, "Ayo, aku harus ke rumah sakit, aku takut Baekhyun sadar dan aku tidak ada di sana."

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Maaf ya telat update.. Kemarin lagi sibuk ngesub soalnya. untuk selanjutnya aku usahain fastup lagi.

btw, 나에게 생일 축하합니다 :) ***yang ngerti aja***

See you next chapter!

 **-뷴열-**


	14. 제 13 화

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

.

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **제 13 화**

.

.

Ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya, Chanyeol ada di sana menatapnya. Semula Baekhyun membelalak ketakutan, merasa bahwa dirinya ada di dalam bagasi yang gelap, sesak dan tanpa udara. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun yang panik dan menekannya lembut.

Membuat Baekhyun menoleh kepadanya, menyadarkan dia ada di mana.

"Kemarin kau diculik Baekhyun, tetapi polisi menyelamatkanmu sebelum kau di bawa lebih jauh. Kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit, kau sudah selamat." Chanyeol berbisik lembut, berusaha meredakan ketakutan Baekhyun, "Kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam. Ingin rasanya dia menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu dan menangis, tetapi kemudian seketika dia teringat akan kata-kata kejam Chanyeol kepadanya, Sebelum Baekhyun diculik, Chanyeol telah melecehkan dan merendahkannya. Dan sekarang apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu di sini? Akankah dia merendahkan Baekhyun lagi?

"Aku tahu kata-kataku malam itu menyakitkan." Gumam Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun berusaha menarik tangannya, membuat Chanyeol harus menahannya, "Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku menyesal, aku mengucapkannya karena aku marah... dan cemburu..."

Cemburu? Kali ini Baekhyun tertarik dengan perkataan Chanyeol, dia mengangkat matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung. Cemburu?

Chanyeol cemburu? Kepada siapa? Kepadanya?

"Ya. Aku cemburu kepadamu dan Sehun... Aku..." Lelaki itu tampak salah tingkah dan kesulitan berkala-kata "Aku sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadamu, entah sejak kapan yang pasti aku sadar ketika aku merasa tidak suka saat kau biasa-biasa saja ketika mengetahui aku akan keluar bersama Tiffany," Senyum Chanyeol tampak pahit, "Aku ingin kau marah, aku ingin kau setidaknya mengungkapkan kecemburuanmu. Tetapi kau bersikap datar kepadaku, membuatku sulit menebak apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan."

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun menunjukkan kecemburuannya kepada Chanyeol? Bagaimana mungkin dia berani? Chanyeol adalah majikannya, penolongnya, bagaimana boleh dia yang hanya seorang pelayan menunjukkan perasaan lebih kepada majikannya?

"Dan kemudian itu mendorongku untuk bersikap sedikit kekanak-kanakan." Pipi Chanyeol tampak sedikit merona, laki-laki itu jelas-jelas merasa malu, "Tujuanku pergi bersama Tiffany, menghabiskan waktu dengannya dan memperlihatkan ketertarikan kepada Tiffany adalah untuk memancing rasa cemburumu, aku ingin kau merasa cemas aku pergi dengan perempuan lain, aku ingin bisa menebak perasaanmu."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi,

"Pada akhirnya, aku malahan yang menjadi korban kecemburuanku sendiri. Aku pulang mendapati rumah kosong, mencemaskanmu setengah mati hanya untuk mendapati kau pulang bersama Sehun, tertawa-tawa dan berangkulan. Nampak begitu gembira, aku langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa usahaku sia-sia. Aku pergi dengan Tiffany seharian dan kau bahkan tidak memikirkanku sama sekali, malahan pergi bersenang-senang dengan Sehun, hal itulah yang memancing kemarahanku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sungguh-sungguh.

"Kata-kataku kasar Baekhyun, dan yang pasti sangat menyakitkan, aku tahu kau akan sulit memaafkanku." Chanyeol melanjutkan sambil menghela napas panjang, "Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu Baekhyun, semua perkataan itu hanyalah manifestasi kemarahanku, tidak ada satupun yang berasal dari hatiku. Bagiku kau adalah perempuan sempurna, lugu, polos, pekerja keras, mandiri, bisa bertahan dalam kesulitan dan terlebih lagi kau telah menyentuh hatiku yang paling dalam." Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengecup jemari Baekhyun, "Mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat klise, dan mungkin kau tidak akan mempercayainya, tetapi aku mencintaimu Baekhyun." Baekhyun ternganga, kaget dan tak percaya. Chanyeol mencintainya?

Mencintainya? Apakah dia bermimpi? Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat, tiba-tiba merasa malu, bagian mana dari dirinya yang bisa dicintai oleh lelaki sesempurna Chanyeol? Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Seorang pelayan kampungan yang kadang-kadang mempermalukannya?

"Dan aku tidak pernah bisa membaca perasaanmu." Gumam Chanyeol lembut, "Matamu begitu polos dan aku berusaha mencari-cari makna cinta di baliknya, yang tidak pernah aku temukan." Chanyeol menghela napas panjang,

"Maka katakanlah padaku Baekhyun, bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?"

Wajah Baekhyun merona, memerah karena malu atas pertanyaan Chanyeol, atas tatapan matanya yang begitu intens kepadanya. Bibirnya gemetar ketika mencoba berbicara, sementara benaknya menelaah dirinya sendiri. Bagaimanakah perasaannya kepada Chanyeol?

Baekhyun mulai sering membayangkan Chanyeol di malam-malam sebelum tidurnya, mulai merasa rindu jika lama tidak melihat Chanyeol, dan dia selalu merasa bahagia jika ada Chanyeol di dekatnya.

"Aku... Ketika kau pergi bersama Tiffany, aku sebenarnya merasa sedih... dan murung, karena itulah Sehun berbaik hati mengajakku ke taman hiburan." Baekhyun bergumam pelan. Bingung bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya.

Tetapi sepertinya itu sudah cukup untuk Chanyeol, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Apa maksudmu kau merasa sedih ketika aku pergi bersama perempuan lain? Apakah kau... cemburu?"

Apakah Baekhyun cemburu? Apakah perasaan sakit seperti jantung diremas ketika membayangkan Chanyeol berdekatan dengan Tiffany, menggenggam tangannya dan merangkulnya itu adalah perasaan cemburu? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyadari kebenaran perasaannya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol bangkit dan memeluknya yang sedang terduduk di ranjang, lelaki itu duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Lama, Baekhyun mengerutkan kening dan berpikir, menyiksa Chanyeol, membuat lelaki itu ingin mengguncangkan bahu Baekhyun, membuatnya berkata 'ya'.

Tetapi kemudian bibir indah Baekhyun tersenyum dan perempuan itu menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Ya, Chanyeol."

"Ya apa?" Chanyeol masih tidak puas rupanya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "Ya Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu."

Senyum lebar merekah di bibir Chanyeol membuat wajahnya berseri dan tampak begitu tampan. "Dan aku juga mencintaimu Baekhyun." Tatapan Chanyeol tampak mesra, "Dan kita akan menikah jadi kau bisa tinggal di apartment itu tanpa masalah?"

"Menikah?"

"Ya. Menikah. Kau mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu. Harus menunggu apa lagi? Kita harus segera menikah."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Lalu bagaimana dengan menjadi pelayanmu?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun mesra, lalu mengerutkan keningnya menggoda, "Kau masih tetap menjadi pelayanku, tapi perkerjaanmu akan bertambah, karena kau juga akan melayaniku di kamar."

Pipi Baekhyun langsung merah padam mendengar godaan Chanyeol itu, membuat Chanyeol terkekeh geli, dan kemudian meletakkan kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan diri di kenikmatan aroma Chanyeol yang maskulin dan menyenangkan.

Mensyukuri diri bahwa lelaki yang memeluknya ini adalah lelaki yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

Baekhyun mengawali kehidupannya dengan pahit, menjadi anak yatim piatu yang tidak tahu asal usulnya, kemudian kejahatan orang lain membuatnya melarikan diri, mencoba hidup mandiri, memulai dari bawah dengan gigih dan mencoba bertahan di antam semua kesulitan. Sampai kemudian Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Chanyeol, lelaki penyendiri yang baik hati dan menolongnya. Lelaki penyendiri yang kemudian membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Baekhyun tidak pemah menduga kehidupannya akan menemui jalan yang begitu membahagiakannya, pasti Tuhan begitu menyayanginya sehingga memberikan kekasih yang begitu sempuma, kekasih yang tidak pernah berani dibayangkannya sebelumnya.

Jemari mungil Baekhyun melingkari pinggang Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu makin mempererat pelukannya yang penuh cinta kepada Baekhyun. Nanti, pada saatnya nanti masih ada banyak waktu terbentang di depan mereka untuk berpelukan setiap saat. Chanyeol akan memiliki Baekhyun di rumahnya, menjadi milik pribadinya, saling memiliki dengannya.

.

.

.

Sehun yang berdiri diam di depan pintu hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sejoli itu berpelukan. Dia menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya, sahabatnya telah bertemu dengan perempuan yang benar

benar baik. Tiba-tiba benaknya bertanya-tanya kapan saat itu tiba untuknya? Akankah dia menemukan perempuan yang benar-benar baik? Ataukah dia akan selalu terkalahkan rasa takut dan traumanya yang membuatnya membenci dan berprasangka kepada perempuan?

Matanya melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang mengecup dahi Baekhyun lembut dan mengernyit. Dan kenapa setiap perempuan baik, yang tidak menyalakan alarm Sehun selalu diambil oleh sahabatnya?

"Cemburu?"

Sebuah suara lembut dan feminim membuat Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan makin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Minseok berdiri di depannya. Sehun memang masih menganut aliran konvesional, dia masih belum bisa menerima ada seseorang yang tidak menerima apa yang sudah diberikan Tuhan kepadanya dan kemudian mengubahnya, dengan kekuatan manusia. Itu hampir-hampir seperti bentuk kesombongan manusia kepada Tuhannya...

"Minseok." Sehun menyapa kaku, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya,

"Tentu saja aku tidak cemburu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'

"Aku segera kemari setelah melihat berita televisi, bagaimanapun juga, meskipun baru sebentar bersama Baekhyun, aku peduli kepadanya." Minseok mengintip hendak masuk, tetapi kemudian tidak jadi ketika melihat Chanyeol sedang tertawa dan bergumam mesra kepada Baekhyun, dia mengangkat alisnya dan bergumam kepada Sehun.

"Akhirnya Chanyeol kita mengakui perasaannya eh?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya, "Kau sudah tahu sejak lama perasaan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun?"

"Aku sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyadari perasaannya sendiri." Minseok terkekeh, "Ketika dia membawa Baekhyun ke butik, tanpa sadar dia bersikap begitu posesif, matanya mengawasi Baekhyun seperti elang menunggu mangsa. Ketika itu aku sadar bahwa tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Chanyeol mengakui perasaannya."

"Dan mereka pun bahagia bersama." Sehun tersenyum.

Minseok mengangguk, "Kapan giliranmu Sehun?"

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar kau pembenci wanita. Bagaimana kalau dengan wanita yang ini?" Minseok menjulurkan jemarinya menyentuh lengan Sehun.

Seketika itu juga Sehun berjingkat mundur, menatap Minseok dengan wajah shock. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan rayuanmu bukan?"

Sehun bergidik. Minseok tergelak melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku tidak sungguh-sungguh." Matanya menelusuri Sehun dan mencibir, "Aku sudah tentu akan menghindari lelaki yang wajahnya lebih cantik dariku." Dan kemudian, sambil menebarkan aroma parfumnya yang wangi, Minseok berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tertegun bingung.

Lama kemudian, Sehun menyadari candaan Minseok dan tertawa. Dasar! Makhluk ajaib yang satu itu temyata menggodanya.

Mata Sehun melirik lagi ke arah dua sejoli yang tampaknya begitu diliputi cinta itu, lalu tersenyum simpul.

Waktunya sendiri akan tiba.

Dia percaya akan menemukan perempuan baik hati, yang tidak jahat dan hanya menginginkan materi dan fisiknya, yang hanya diciptakan untuknya.

Min Ah dan Baekhyun telah menyadarkannya, tidak semua perempuan berhati jahat, masih ada di sana, tersembunyi di antara semua yang mencolok, perempuan berhati baik yang menunggu untuk ditemukan.

Saat untuk kisah cintanya sendiri pasti akan segera tiba. Sehun hanya perlu mencari perempuan itu. Perempuan baik hati yang akan menyentuh hatinya yang kelam ini.

.

.

.

Sehun memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar, Ia tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu dan ingin memberikan waktu bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berduaan untuk saling meluapkan perasaan mereka. Sehun berjalan menuju supermarket dekat apartemen, tempat yang pernah dikunjunginya bersama Baekhyun.

Sehun memasuki supermarket dan langsung berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman, berdiri di belakang wanita yang sudah lebih dulu ada disana. Wanita itu terlihat gelisah dan kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun pada wanita itu.

"Ah, begini.. Aku sudah memasukan koinku dan minumannya belum keluar hingga sekarang." Wanita itu menatap Sehun, sedih.

"Coba aku periksa, sepertinya sedang tersangkut" Sehun berjalan ke depan mesin dan sedikit mengetuknya. Dan dengan sekali pukulan kuat dari Sehun, minuman yang dipesan wanita itu akhirnya keluar.

"Waah daebak! Terimakasih banyak!" Ucap wanita itu terlihat senang dan tersenyum lebar. Senyuman yang entah kenapa menggerakan hati Sehun. Tunggu dulu! kenapa tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa malu menatap wanita itu?

"Ambilah.." Ucap Sehun sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

Wanita itu kemudian mengambil minumannya dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Sehun.

"Yaak Luhan! kenapa lama sekali? Cepatlah!" Teriak wanita lain yang sedang berdiri didepan kasir.

"Ah.. maaf. Tadi minumanku tersangkut di mesin." Ucap wanita yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu sambil berjalan kearah temannya. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari Supermarket.

Sehun menatap kepergian wanita itu dengan perasaan aneh. Jadi... namanya Luhan? batin Sehun. Dan entah apa yang menggerakkan hati dan kakinya, Sehun langsung berlari mengejar wanita itu.

Wanita misterius bernama Luhan, yang baru beberapa saat lalu dikenalnya itu.

.

.

.

 **[TBC]**

.

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

Wuaah.. Akhirnya ChanBaek **resmi** pacaran !! Chapter ini udah gw ubah sedikit ceritanya. karena di cerita aslinya, sehun gak dapat jodoh ㅠㅠ jadi gw putusin untuk mempertemukannya dengan Luhan :D

Mian karena telat update.. aku lagi marathon buat namatin drakor **Seven Days Queen** soalnya ㅠ.ㅠ

Betewe thankyou buat yang udah ngucapin selamat :) ternyata banyak yang bisa baca hangul ya :D 너무 감사합니다 친구들..

Fanfict ini bakal digantikan dengan fanfict baru berjudul **Promise** aka. **Perjanjian Hati** (remake from Santhy Agatha. :D

Jangan lupa review ! Sampai jumpa di Last Chapter besok :) ***Ketjup manjah***

 **-뷴열-**


	15. 마지막 회

**[DISCLAIMER]**

 **The story belongs to it's real author. I just remake it into ChanBaek version.**

.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

서두르다

 **[ChanBaek GS]**

 **.**

 _Remake story by Santhy Agatha_

.

.

 **마지막 회**

.

.

Baekhyun sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik dan dokter memastikan dia akan sehat-sehat saja ke depannya.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk di samping ranjang, sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi dengan koper yang sudah siap di atas ranjang. Dia menunggu Chanyeol yang akan menjemputnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Baekhyun menoleh penuh harap, tetapi bukan Chanyeol yang datang melainkan Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan duduk di kursi depan Baekhyun. "Menunggu Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum ke arah Sehun. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menyelipkan sejumput rambut di belakang telinganya. "Aku sudah baikan..."

"Dikurung di bagasi seperti itu memang mengerikan. Ayah Chanyeol memang jahat, tetapi kau bisa tenang, Baekhyun, dia sudah kembali ke negaranya dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Ya peristiwa penculikan itu emang menakutkan, sebuah pengalaman traumatis yang sangat ingin dilupakannya. Kadangkala benaknya berpikir, bagaimana jika waktu itu Chanyeol dan Sehun serta pihak kepolisian tidak berhasil mengejar penculiknya dan menyelamatkannya? Mungkin dia akan berakhir menjadi korban perdagangan manusia di luar negeri sepeni yang direncanakan oleh ayah Chanyeol.

Kadang di malam-malamnya di rumah sakit, Baekhyun masih sering terbangun tengah malam, berkeringat dan ketakutan karena mimpi buruknya berada di dalam bagasi, tersekap, beneriak-teriak dan tidak ada yang menolongnya. Dan ketika itu, Chanyeol yang setia menungguinya langsung menggenggam tangannya, menenangkannya sampai dia tertidur kembali.

"Aku akan berusaha melupakannya." Baekhyun menatap ke arah Sehun,

"Terimakasih Sehun, kau begitu baik kepadaku."

Sehun tersenyum, sebuah senyum lebar yang mempesona di wajah tampannya. "Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, kau sangat mirip dengannya, dengan kemandirian dan sikap tegarmu." lelaki tampan itu lalu mengerutkan keningnya, "Sayangnya tidak disangka kau mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya. Diculik oleh orang jahat"

"Dan untunglah kami berdua sama-sama selamat." Gumam Baekhyun, merasa benaknya dipenuhi rasa syukur yang begitu dalam.

"Ya. Untunglah pada akhimya kalian menemukan laki-laki yang bisa menjaga kalian." tatapan Sehun tampak melembut. "Chanyeol lelaki yang baik, meskipun dia kadangkala keras dan menakutkan, tetapi dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kepada perempuan lain sebelumnya. Aku yakin dia benar-benar menyayangi dan akan menjagamu, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat ketika mengingat Chanyeol. Memang kemarahan Chanyeol terakhir kali sebelum dia diculik waktu itu benar-benar menyakiti hatinya, kata-kata Chanyeol waktu marah memang kasar. tetapi lelaki itu telah meminta maaf kepadanya dan menjelaskan sebab kemarahannya. Chanyeol cemburu. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya memikirkan bahwa Chanyeol, lelaki sempurna itu cemburu kepadanya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat asyik." Lelaki yang dibayangkannya itu, Chanyeol, tiba-tiba sudah muncul di ambang pintu. Seperti biasa penampilannya tampan dengan rambut basah sehabis keramas. Sepertinya dia baru saja mandi.

Baekhyun tersenyum, menyadari bahwa Chanyeol rela mengubah pola tidurnya yang biasa untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Yah siapa yang bisa lupa bahwa Chanyeol selalu bersikeras bekerja sepanjang malam dan beranjak tidur ketika menjelang pagi lalu bangun di sore hari? Hari ini jam sepuluh pagi dan Chanyeol sudah rapi berada di sini untuk menjemputnya.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk, mengangkat alisnya ketika menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Sehun?" suaranya terdengar curiga.

Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Aku berencana untuk menculik Baekhyun sebelum kau ambil."

Seketika itu juga, Chanyeol dengan defensif berdiri di depan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang, seolah ingin menghalangi pandangan Sehun kepada Baekhyun. "Kau harus menghadapi aku dulu." gumamnya tenang.

Sehun terkekeh, geli melihat tingkah posesif Baekhyun kepada Baekhyun. "Kau bisa tenang Chanyeol, aku bercanda. Mana mungkin aku menculik Baekhyun, dia takkan mau mengikutiku karena dia sedang menunggumu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya malu-malu dan tersenyum, "Benarkah? kau menungguku?"

Baekhyun sendiri hanya tersenyum malu, bingung hendak menjawab apa, sementara Sehun tampak tidak tahan dengan sikap malu-malu Baekhyun di bawah tatapan mata tajam Sehun, dia langsung menceletuk dengan nada menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja Baekhyun menunggumu Chanyeol, kau kan berjanji akan menjemputnya keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Aku terlambat, aku sedikit kesiangan. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

Dan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Aku mengerti, Chanyeol."

Sekali lagi, Sehun tampaknya tidak tahan untuk berkomentar, "Kau harus sedikit galak kepada Chanyeol, Baekhyun. Kalau tidak dia akan menindasmu." gumamnya dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan mata galak oleh Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau pergi Sehun? aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Baekhyun." Chanyeol seperti biasa melakukan pengusiran terang-terangan kepada sahabatnya itu. Untunglah Sehun sudah biasa dengan sikap Chanyeol hingga sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung, dia malahan tersenyum lebar, menatap pasangan di depannya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Oh Well baiklah, aku akan pergi. Jangan lupa Baekhyun, sekali-kali sedikit galaklah kepada Chanyeol." Gumam Sehun sambil terkekeh geli, melangkah ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya berdua saja.

Lama Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun, dia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, di sebelah Baekhyun. Aroma parfumnya yang menyenangkan menyentuh hidung Baekhyun, dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar. Chanyeol terasa begitu dekat. Dan sekarang lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan intens. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Chanyeol bergumam lembut, menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk salah tingkah. "Aku sudah baikan. Tidak ada bagian tubuhku yang terluka kok."

"Aku berjanji ayahku yang brengsek itu tidak akan bisa mengganggumu lagi." Mata Chanyeol menyala, tampak geram ketika membicarakan tentang ayahnya. Tetapi mata itu berubah penuh kasih sayang ketika menatap Baekhyun. Lengannya bergerak, semula agak ragu, tetapi kemudian dia merangkul Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya dengan sebelah lengannya, menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tidak pernah selembut itu kepadanya. Mungkin karena sekarang lelaki itu menyadari perasaannya kepada Baekhyun dan sudah tidak mencoba menyangkalnya lagi? Lelaki itu sudah menyatakan cinta kepada Baekhyun, meskipun rasanya Baekhyun masih tak percaya. Dicintai oleh lelaki seperti Chanyeol... rasanya seperti mimpi. Tetapi sekarang dia tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Sekarang Chanyeol memeluknya erat, sepenuh hatinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul keberanian di hati Baekhyun. Dia merangkulkan sebelah lengannya ke punggung Chanyeol, dan sebelah lengannya lagi melingkari dada Chanyeol, setengah memeluk lelaki itu dari samping. "Terimakasih Chanyeol." gumamnya lembut, berbisik pelan dengan pipi merona merah, malu akan keberaniannya sendiri memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang harum beraroma maskulin itu.

Sejenak Chanyeol tampak tertegun, membeku, seolah tidak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan balas memeluknya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu merangkulkan sebelah lengannya yang lain ke tubuh Baekhyun, setengah mengangkat Baekhyun ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Jangan berterimakasih kepadaku. Akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih kepadamu, sayang." Chanyeol menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut Baekhyun yang harum,

"Hidupku dulu hampa, aku menjalani hidup dengan penuh kebencian dan rasa pahit, tidak mensyukuri semua yang telah kumiliki. Lalu kau datang, kau membuat hidupku berarti, membuatku bersyukur masih bisa membuka mata dan menghirup napasku setiap hari, masih bisa bersyukur karena aku bisa memilikimu, perempuan polos yang begitu manis, begitu baik hati, bahkan setelah perlakuan kasarku kepadamu."

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol. Lelaki itu rupanya masih menyimpan rasa bersalah atas kata-kata kasarnya kepada Baekhyun di penengkaran mereka waktu itu. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu," bisiknya tulus.

Chanyeol tersenyum, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup pucuk hidung Baekhyun, dan kemudian menenggelamkan perempuan mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi. "Tentu saja kau sudah memaafkanku, dasar kau perempuan berhati baik." Bisiknya dengan penuh emosi, "Aku akan menikahimu Baekhyun, aku akan mengurus dan menjagamu, kau tidak akan sendirian lagi di dunia ini, begitupun aku, kita saling memiliki, kau dan aku akan selalu bersama."

Ucapan itu bagaikan sebuah janji. Diucapkan oleh seorang lelaki yang mencintai.

.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung sederhana, hanya teman-teman dekat Chanyeol yang datang, serta beberapa rekan kerjanya dan koleganya. Pesta itu diadakan di ballrom sebuah hotel berbintang di pusat kota.

Baekhyun berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Chanyeol yang tampak begitu tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasinya yang rapi. Sang pengantin lelaki begitu tampan. Baekhyun mengawasi Chanyeol dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

Suaminya.

Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang dirinya dan Chanyeol adalah sepasang suami isteri. Matanya melirik ke arah cincin emas putih dengan berlian mungil yang elegan di jari manisnya, tanda bahwa dia terikat dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengenakan cincin perkawinan juga di jari manisnya, dengan versi yang lebih maskulin tentu saja. Dan setiap melihat kilatan cincin di jari manis Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasakan perasaan hangat menjalari dadanya.

Mereka sekarang adalah pasangan, saling memiliki. Baekhyun tidak sebatang kara lagi di dunia ini. Dia memiliki Chanyeol, suaminya yang akan selalu menjaganya. Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun terasa panas. Rasa haru yang luar biasa menyesaki dadanya. Membuatnya ingin menangis keras-keras. Oh tentu saja ini bukan tangisan kesedihan, ini tangisan kebahagiaan.

Di pesta yang indah ini, Baekhyun memang tidak mempunyai ayah, ibu ataupun keluarga lain yang ikut merayakan bersamanya. Pun demikian adanya dengan Chanyeol. Tetapi mereka bahagia, mereka memiliki satu sama lain dan tetap berbahagia. Baekhyun percaya pada akhimya mereka akan membentuk keluarga baru mereka sendiri, keluarga besar, seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepadanya semalam, dengan banyak anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang memenuhi rumah besar mereka nanti.

"Jangan menangis." Suara Sehun terdengar di belakangnya, membuat Baekhyun menoleh, lalu tersenyum malu dan mengusap air matanya.

Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jasnya, lelaki ini juga tampak tampan dengan setelan jasnya, dia menjadi pendamping pengantin pria, sementara Minseok menjadi pendamping pengantin wanita, Minseok juga tampak cantik dengan gaun wama peach-nya, orang yang tidak mengenalnya tidak akan tahu bahwa Minseok bukanlah perempuan asli.

Dengan lembut Sehun mengusap air mata di sudut mata Baekhyun dengan saputangannya, "Pengantin yang cantik tidak boleh menangis, nanti riasanmu rusak." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Kau cantik sekali Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia. Kalian tampak begitu cocok satu sama lain."

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa begitu terharu, sekuat tenaga dia menahan air matanya supaya tidak mengalir lagi, "Terimakasih, Sehun."

"Sama-sama Baekhyun, aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, "Kalian orang-orang yang beruntung, bisa menemukan belahan jiwanya dan bersatu, seandainya saja aku seberuntung kalian."

"Kau pasti akan mengalami keberuntungan itu suatu saat nanti." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menggenggamkan buket bunganya ke tangan Sehun, "Ini buket bungaku untukmu."

Jason terkekeh, tetapi dia menerima bunga itu. "Well, sebenarnya sudah, kurasa." Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Baekhyun menatapnya sambil terbelalak, "Benarkah? Siapa dia? Apa dia disini?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Namanya Luhan, Dia masih di sekolah."

"Di sekolah? Tunggu.. maksudmu dia seorang siswi SMA??"

"Ya.. lagipula aku belum setua itu kan. Kami masih bisa terlihat serasi." Ucap Sehun sambil sedikit bercanda.

Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Sehun dan tersenyum, "Dasar! Pokoknya aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu dan hubunganmu dengannya."

"Terima kasih Baekhyun. Terima kasih juga untuk bunga ini. Aku yakin pasti ada banyak perempuan lajang yang menanti untuk mendapatkan bunga ini jika dilempar."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Yah.. Aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya, Sehun."

"Hmm kalau memang kutukan bunga pengantin ini benar, berarti aku dan 'siswi SMA' ku akan segera menyusul kalian."

"Itu bukan kutukan, Sehun. Itu sebuah berkat." Baekhyun langsung mengoreksi, membuat Sehun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah.. Kurasa aku harus segera pergi, ada pengantin pria yang datang dan memelototiku." Dengan gaya elegan dan menggoda, Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berbalik pergi, membawa bunga itu di tangannya sambil bersiul pelan.

"Kau memberikan bunga pengantinmu untuknya?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Baekhyun, menatap ke arah kepergian Sehun.

Baekhyun mendongak, menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku rasa Sehun lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan dengan perempuan-perempuan yang ada di sini. Lagipula sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan segera memiliki kekasih."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Ya. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa berhenti untuk semakin memperkuat reputasinya sebagai penghancur perempuan."

Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam, "Tetapi dia sangat baik kepadamu, membuatku sedikit cemburu."

Dengan malu Baekhyun memukul sebelah lengan Chanyeol, "Dia menganggapku seperti adiknya."

Chanyeol terkekeh, menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Ya. Aku tahu. Kurasa kau harus terbiasa, Baekhyun, aku akan mencemburui semua lelaki, siapapun yang berani melirikmu akan membuatku merasa cemburu, tak terkecuali."

"Tidak ada yang akan melirikku." Baekhyun menyahut, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berhadapan dengannya, Isterinya. Pengantinnya. Perempuan itu tampak begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun pulih yang mengembang indah di pinggangnya. Rambut Baekhyun terurai sempurna, membingkai wajahnya, dengan riasan sederhana yang membuat wajah polosnya semakin cemerlang.

"Kau cantik, Baekhyun. Kau sempurna untukku. Apakah kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku kehilanganmu? Bersamamu, menjadi suamimu adalah kebahagiaan yang sempurna untukku." Chanyeol menunduk, mengecup pucuk hidung Baekhyun, "Sekarang maukah kau berdansa denganku, pengantinku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, membiarkan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke lantai dansa. Mereka menyatu di tengah lantai dansa, dengan lengan-lengan kuat Chanyeol memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif. Mereka berada ditengah pasangan lain yang berdansa, tetapi bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua, menikmati kebahagiaan langkah baru dalam hubungan mereka.

Pernikahan bukanlah tujuan akhir dari sebuah hubungan percintaan. Pernikahan adalah sebuah awal, awal diamana dua anak manusia merengkuh janji untuk menjalani hidup bersama. Dua yang menjadi

satu, satu yang terdiri dari dua. Itulah mereka sekarang. Baekhyun tidak tahu akan menjadi apa pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol nanti. Tetapi yang dia tahu, mereka akan menjadi kuat bersama menghadapi apapun ke depannya, karena mereka akan selalu bergenggaman tangan.

.

.

.

Sehun melepas kaca mata hitamnya, menyadari beberapa perempuan menoleh dua kali setiap berpapasan dengannya. Dia sudah biasa menerima tatapan mata sepeni itu, tatapan mata kagum dan terpesona perempuan-perempuan itu kepadanya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol seperti biasa, tampak merangkul pinggang Baekhyun dengan posesif seolah-olah ingin melindunginya dari hiruk pikuk keramaian bandara. Baekhyunlah yang pertama melihatnya dan langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat, membuat Sehun tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati pasangan itu.

"Kalian hanya membawa dua tas itu?" Sehun melirik dua buah koper yang ada di dekat kaki Chanyeol.

Ya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan menetap permanen di Jepang, kebetulan Chanyeol menerima pekerjaan di sana, dan dia juga memiliki investasi di perusahaan yang cukup besar di sana. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan baru di tempat yang benar-benar baru, mencoba membangun keluarga kembali dari awal.

"Barang-barang yang lain akan dikirimkan melalui jasa pengiriman. Lagipula aku tidak membawa banyak barang, kami bisa membelinya nanti di sana berikut perabotan untuk mengisi rumah kami di sana." Chanyeol tersenyum, menatap Sehun penuh arti. "Bagaimana rasanya menempati apartemen barumu? Kuharap kau kerasan."

Sehun memang telah membeli apartemen yang dulunya milik Chanyeol segera setelah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang dan menetap di sana. Dia merasa nyaman di apartemen itu, sekaligus dengan pindah ke tempatnya sendiri, dia bisa menghindari mamanya yang terus menerus menyuruhnya segera menikah. Dan lagi, ternyata apartemen Luhan terletak dilantai yang sama dengan apartemennya, jadi Sehun bisa mengambil kesempatan ini untuk semakin mendekati Luhan.

"Aku senang di sana." Sehun tersenyum lebar hingga barisan deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat, "Banyak kenangan manis yang tertinggal di sana." Matanya melembut, menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berganti-ganti.

Pada saat yang sama panggilan untuk keberangkatan penerbangan terdengar, "Hat-hati ya. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian berdua."

"Kami juga akan merindukanmu, Sehun. Mampirlah ke Jepang kapan pun kau sempat." Baekhyun menyahut lembut, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Dan Sehun memeluk perempuan itu dengan sayang, seperti memeluk adiknya sendiri.

"Pasti." Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun, lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Aku yakin kalian akan berbahagia."

"Terimakasih Sehun." Chanyeol menyalami Sehun, mereka berpelukan sejenak, dan Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun dengan menggoda, "Aku harap kau dan wanita bernama Luhan itu bisa berjodoh."

Kata-kata itu membuat Jason tersenyum manis, "Tentu saja." ucapnya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Baiklah.. bawa juga Luhan mengunjungi kami saat kalian sudah resmi pacaran nanti." Lelaki itu kemudian mengamit jemari Baekhyun, "Ayo sayang, kita harus masuk sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk, sekali lagi menatap lembut ke arah Sehun.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Sehun."

Sehun melambaikan tangannya, menatap pasangan itu yang mulai melangkah menjauh, "Sampai jumpa lagi." jawabnya lembut. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki gate penerbangan, bergandengan tangan.

"Terimakasih karena mau mengikutiku ke Jepang." gumam Chanyeol sambil merangkul Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku tahu mungkin ini sedikit berat untukmu, meninggalkan semua kehidupan yang biasa kau jalani untuk pindah ke negara baru yang sama sekali asing."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya Siapa-Siapa yang kutinggalkan di sini, Chanyeol. Aku hanya punya kau. dan aku isterimu, aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Kemanapun?" mata Chanyeol tampak menggoda. Baekhyun langsung mengangguk mantap. "Kemanapun."

Chanyeol membungkuk, mendekatkan bibimya ke telinga Baekhyun, dan berbisik dengan sensual. "Saat ini, aku memikirkan untuk pergi ke tempat manapun yang menyediakan ranjang."

Pipi Baekhyun langsung memerah, spontan memukul lengan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol!" gumamnya memperingatkan, memandang ke sekeliling takut kalau ada orang yang mendengar godaan sensual Chanyeol kepadanya tadi.

Sementara itu Chanyeol tertawa melihat pipi Baekhyun yang semerah kepinting rebus. Diraihnya kembali isterinya ke dalam pelukannya, ketika dia berbisik, suaranya serak penuh perasaan. "Aku bahagia bersamamu, Baekhyun. Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama."

Baekhyun membalas pelukan suaminya matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan, "Aku pun demikian adanya, Chanyeol."

Dan beginilah akhirnya, dua manusia yang berasal dari dua dunia berbeda, dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersua, ternyata bersimpangan jalan dan saling terkait.

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua menyatu, terikat oleh cinta, berlabuh di dalam janji pernikahan.

.

.

 **[END]**

.

.

 **Author's Note :**

waahhh... sweet banget omg XD Akhirnya ChanBaek menikah. Endingnya aku ubah dikit, setidaknya buat Sehun :) Ga tega soalnya di cerita aslinya dia gak dapat jodoh ㅠㅠ

Terimakasih banyak buat semua yang selalu review dan menunggu update-an fanfict ini. Mari kita selalu berjalan di atas penderitaan orang... ehh maksudnya diatas jalan berbunga :)

Fanfict ini bakal dilanjutkan dengan fanfict baru berjudul **Heart Contract**.. Ditunggu ya !

 **-ByunYeol-**


End file.
